Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter
by DarkestLinkEAI
Summary: Sequel to "Spirit Tracks Sequel". Rated M for sexual themes. No swearing though.
1. The King and Queen of Hyrule

Just finished a playthrough of TP and ST, so I'm ready to get started again. Anyway for those of you who don't know, this is a sequel of one of my fanfictions. I highly suggest you read it before you read this. You can also read the remake of the original I made, but that's not as important. I'll post the two links with the remake first, and the sequel after.

.net/s/5921494/1/The_Legend_of_Zelda_bSpirit_b_bTracks_b_the_original

and the sequel

.net/s/5757927/1/bSpirit_b_bTracks_b_Sequal_LinkxZelda_Fanfiction

As usual the _Italic thoughts are for Zelda _and the _**Bold/Italic thoughts are for Link.**_

A note about this story: If you read the sequel (and you really should before you read this) then you may have thought that it was pretty slow. This fanfiction (at the very least the beginning.) will be fast, it's important that I do this, trust me, so don't tell me to slow down.

In the land of Hyrule, there are two very famous rulers. Their names are King Link, the Hero of Spirits, and Queen Zelda, the spirited. Even in Hyrule's current day, these two are the most loved rulers in their history. They were fair and kind, and Hyrule was very prosperous under their rule. They were also heroes, as teenagers the two saved Hyrule from evil that wanted conquest or destruction of the land. They were also known as some of the greatest warriors in Hylian history, if not the greatest. This is a story of their final adventure, a quest to defeat the darkness once more. This story takes place after they had already defeated two villains. The horrible Demon King, Malladus, and Ganondorf the King of Evil. Zelda had only recently declared Link the new king. They were not married; they loved each other but wanted to wait. As princess, Zelda had the power to name the king over the land, married or not. This story begins in the Hyrule Castle Courtyard.

The Legend of Zelda: Link's Legacy

Link and Zelda were fighting. It wasn't an argument; they were actually hitting and kicking each other. It was for fun and exercise mostly, although the two were very competitive. Link was wearing only green shorts. Zelda was wearing tan shorts and a blue cloth around her chest. Link blocked a kick with his arm and used his foot to trip Zelda's other leg. Zelda fell and rolled, knocking Link over as well. Zelda leapt at Link and pinned him, Link rolled over and pinned her. The process of rolling and pinning each other continued for a bit until Link managed to get back up along with Zelda. They were both pretty equal but Link was the stronger of the two. Zelda however was more flexible and felt less awkward fighting Link than he felt fighting her, so if you wondered who was winning: It was Zelda. Watching them were two of their friends, Anjean and Byrne. Both were Lokomo, a species similar to Hylians except they had super strength and excelled in magic. They also lived for very long periods of time and rarely aged. Another thing was that they would be reborn in a new form if they died. The two were teenagers themselves right now. Only a year ago, Anjean had been an old lady, and Byrne had been a full grown man. However they laid themselves to rest and were reborn later. Neither remembered who they were until Link and Zelda had to restore their memory so they could get help to defeat Ganondorf.

Byrne yawned, he was a fighter himself and he was bored of watching Link taking it easy on Zelda. He was about to voice this when Link suddenly did a pretty good move. Zelda kicked at Link and Link caught her foot. Link pulled up and Zelda flipped over and fell on her face. Luckily for her, the ground was soft.

"Oof! Nice job, Link!" Zelda complimented.

"Thanks." Link replied smiling and offering his hand. He jerked it back when Zelda lunged at it. He knew her well enough to be careful of things like this. Zelda laughed

"OK, OK…now can you help me up please?" Link offered his hand again and Zelda took it without trying to bring Link down this time. Zelda smiled and gave Link a kiss on the cheek, Link blushed a little pink and Byrne groaned. "What?" Zelda said when she heard this. "It was just the cheek this time…"

"Yes…" Byrne said with a sigh "But you two do it…all…the…time. Don't you ever get tired of each other?"

"Never!" Zelda cried dramatically. Everyone laughed at this, even Byrne.

"Anyway, can I have a turn to fight?" Byrne asked.

"Aww…but you don't go easy like Link does…" Zelda said.

"Exactly. Now come…" Byrne said removing the metal gauntlet he had been wearing.

"Protect me, Link!" Zelda cried hiding behind Link. Anjean laughed at this.  
"Come now, Byrne, she must be tired…I'll fight you." Anjean said. Byrne shrugged and prepared himself for battle. At this moment Zelda's teacher came.

"Oh, there you two are, I've been looking all over for you." Teacher said

"What for?" Link asked.

"Today is your special ceremony, is it not, Prince Link?" for some reason, whether it was because Link hadn't had the ceremony yet or because he was still young or because they weren't married, he and Zelda were not referred to as king and queen, instead people would call them Princess Zelda, and Link. Sometimes people like Teacher would call Link, Prince Link, but this was rare.

"I-is it?" Link asked.

"Link, did you really forget?" Zelda asked.

"Er…no." Link said. Teacher sighed

"Well at any rate, I would appreciate it if you two came back to your headquarters. There are a few things we need to go over." Link and Zelda nodded and followed Teacher back in the castle. They followed him up a set of stairs, past the throne room and in another set. They were now in Link and Zelda's headquarters or room if you prefer. Link and Zelda sat down on the couch and looked up at Teacher. "Very well, as you are Zelda's king, Link, I am now your teacher as well." Teacher said. Link nodded. "As such it is my duty to…well, teach you. I am under the impression that you are not as well educated as Zelda. Would I be correct?"

"Probably, I'm good ay math and I can write but I don't know a lot of stuff." Link said

"Do you know the basic rules to writing the Hylian language?" Teacher asked.

"Yes."  
"How's your history?"

"Well, I never really learned history back at Aboda, but my roommate Niko let me see a lot of his artwork which records some history, the parts he finds the most interesting."

"I see…well it would be foolish for me to teach you this as you and Zelda are on completely different levels, and it isn't necessary for you. I'll have Zelda test you later, if you don't mind, Zelda."

"It's OK." Zelda said

"Yes, she will tell me if there's anything you must learn. If you know the basics then we should be fine. As royalty, though, you _must _have proper etiquette and manners as well as ceremonies that must be followed. For example, tonight's ceremony. Do you know what will be happening?"

"I have no idea." Link said.

"I see. Very well then, there will be a feast and party with guests from all over the land. I see Zelda has invited everyone in the kingdom. I doubt everyone in the kingdom will show but I am sure it will be crowded. And I hope I don't upset you, but there will be a dance."

"A dance?" Link groaned

"Yes, I thought you would react this way…" Teacher sighed "I assume you don't know how to dance, do you?" Link glanced nervously at Zelda.

"No…"

"Well…you will be opening the dance—don't look so worried!" Teacher added catching sight of Link's expression. "You don't have to be very good, you just need the basics. Now stand if you please." Teacher said, addressing both of them. Link and Zelda got off the coach and stood. "Good, now face each other please." Link and Zelda turned to face each other. "Now, Link, place your right hand on Zelda's waist."

"Wh-what?" Link asked going red in the face.

"Her waist, if you please." Teacher said guiding Link's hand to Zelda's waist. Zelda giggled at Link's embarrassed reaction. "Good, now Zelda please put your left hand on Link's shoulder." Zelda nodded and placed her hand on Link's shoulder. She then grabbed his left with her right. She knew how to dance already. "Ah good, you're in perfect position. Now, Link step to your right and start moving in a circle." Link nodded and moved in a circle with Zelda. Whether it was because Teacher was in the room, or because Link and Zelda were both topless, or both, Link felt holding Zelda and being held like this awkward. After completing three circles Teacher spoke again. "Good, very good. You know the basic movement. Now if you would release Zelda," Link let go of Zelda a little faster than he ought to. "I will show you a few more dance moves. Zelda would you mind if I danced with you for a moment to show Link?"  
"Not at all, Teacher." Zelda said kindly. Teacher put his right hand on her waist and his left in her right. They began circling just like Link and Zelda had.

"Spin." Teacher said switching sides with Zelda. "Twirl." He held his hand up and Zelda twirled and then began circling once more. "And dip." Zelda leaned back until her hair was touching the floor. "And that's all there is to it, really. Just circle and do a move from time to time. And remember, Link, the male leads." Link gulped. "After you open the dance and other couples start joining, you may take a break whenever you wish. There will be a huge buffet and you two can begin eating whenever you wish. Just try not to embarrass any of us by being gluttonous and messy." The two nodded a little sadly at this. "After four hours of dancing or so, we will begin the actual ceremony. Zelda, as the blood heir to the throne, you will be sitting in it. Link, you will kneel before Zelda and, after her short speech, she will place the crown on your head. You will then rise and there will be applause, I assume. After this, you will stand at Zelda's right. Understand?" Link nodded. "Very good, I will leave you two then, I expect you to be ready in two hours. The party begins in three. Oh…and I suggest you change your clothes." Teacher added, eyeing the revealing clothes Link and Zelda wore. "And if you don't mind me saying, take a bath. You two are rather sweaty."

"We will, Teacher." Zelda said. Teacher nodded and left the room. "Come on, Link, let's take a bath!" Zelda said. Link stared at her wide eyed. _**Taking a bath? Together with Zelda? **_

"Wh-what?" Link asked.

"Well, we should take our baths, shouldn't we? I'll go first." Zelda said heading to her drawers and picking out a dress. "Whew! I'm pretty beat after that fight, though; I wonder if I'll have enough energy for the party!" Zelda said stretching her arms and puffing out her chest. Link found himself blushing a little bit as he examined the cloth that hid Zelda's breasts from view. Zelda sighed and headed for the bathroom. In truth she had actually made it sound like they were taking one together as a joke, she loved making Link blush, although she felt guilty about doing it, because part of her wanted him to feel more secure. Stretching herself and showing off her chest, though, was an accident and Zelda had no clue Link had been examining her.

Link gave a sigh and lied on the couch. He kept his ears alert, hoping Zelda would sing like she usually did when she was bathing. Link heard the running water which meant Zelda was getting the bath ready. If you are wondering, yes, Hylians do have baths not too different than ours. Although it's rarer to see them and they are bigger than most of the ones we have. Zelda felt the water and changed the knobs until it was warm enough to her liking. Zelda then began to strip off her clothing and entered the bath. It felt pleasantly warm, and Zelda began to daydream of Link. In truth she wouldn't have minded the idea of bathing with Link. In fact it sounded pretty nice. She was curious, as he was, and the idea of sitting naked in a tub with Link sounded pretty pleasant. Zelda thought of the feeling of Link spreading soap all over her body and sighed, though she had no clue what this would feel like. She then thought of Link and how he liked hearing her sing. She sung the song she usually did and Link smiled and closed his eyes in the other room. Suddenly, Link had the desire to kiss Zelda and decided he would when she got out.

Link was regaining consciousness. He felt a soft hand on his face, moving him and a voice saying

"Link…Link…it's time to get up, I finished my bath." Link opened his eyes and saw Zelda.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Fifteen minutes at most." Zelda said. She was wearing her usual pink and purple dress. Link felt more awkward in just shorts now.

"I'll take my bath now…" Link muttered and headed into the bathroom. Zelda sighed and closed her eyes and waited. Ten minutes later the door opened and Link came out with a towel around his waist, blushing furiously. "Er…Zelda, mind giving me my tunic? I forgot to bring it in…" Link said holding his towel more securely, for Zelda had a sly smile on her face and Link wouldn't put it past her to yank off his towel for the fun of it.

"Oh, sure…" Zelda said moving to the dresser and keeping and eye on Link. Truthfully, Zelda did want to yank the towel off pretty badly. But she maintained herself and just handed Link the tunic he normally wore, except the hat. Link had been wearing the recruits hat even after Zelda made him king. Link preferred wearing the recruit's uniform to anything else the castle offered because it felt the comfiest to him. Link also wore the hat and though nobody in the kingdom said it, they all though it looked ridiculous. The only people who told Link this were Byrne and Anjean. Link didn't listen to them at all though. _**Who care's what they think? This hat has been worn by older heroes too. **_Finally Byrne got Zelda to admit she thought the hat was pretty stupid and Link ripped it off in a heartbeat. "Here you go." Zelda said handing Link the clothing.

"Thanks." Link said, still blushing as he went back into the bathroom, Zelda giggling as he did so. A minute later Link came back out, fully dressed. Link remembered what he had wanted to do earlier and, without the slightest sign of embarrassment, grabbed Zelda and pulled her close until their lips met. Zelda closed her eyes and gave an internal sigh. _I love you, Link…_

Three minutes later they broke apart, both blushing a little bit now.

"Um, do you, um….uh…want to practice dancing?" Zelda asked feeling flustered and giddy after the kiss.

"Yeah…" Link said, getting into the position Teacher taught him. The two began revolving around the room.

"So…um, what was the kiss for?" Zelda asked, still a little red.

"Oh, no reason…just heard you singing and felt like showing you some love…" Link said sounding much more impressive than he usually did when he tried to flirt with Zelda.  
"Awww…" Zelda gave Link a kiss on the nose and continued dancing. Link pulled his arm up and Zelda twirled. "Anyway, want to go to Aboda Village and check on the new house? We have a day off tomorrow to celebrate, I believe." Zelda said referring to the vacation home the two decided to have built in Aboda Village.

"Sure, Niko probably misses me anyway." Link said as Zelda dipped. Link was beginning to notice that he and Zelda were much closer than they had been when Teacher was around. He also noticed that Zelda had a dreamy look on her face.

"Bring a swimsuit, OK? I want to go swimming when we get there!" Zelda said. Link nodded. Suddenly he found they were even closer. His face was only an inch from Zelda's face…less.

The door opened and Teacher came in.

"I just thought I'd tell you that it's an hour until the par—" he stopped when he saw Link and Zelda. Luckily for them, they had not been kissing…yet. But they were pretty close.

"Just giving Link some dance practice!" Zelda said trying to make herself sound casual about it.

"Oh…I see. Erm well, just thought I would say you too ought to head down, the party starts in an hour." Teacher said awkwardly leaving and shutting the door.

"Darn…we need to remember to lock that!" Zelda said. "Anyway I'd better do my makeup." To Link's disappointment, Zelda let go of him and headed to her mirror. Zelda began applying her makeup and after ten minutes of waiting for her, Zelda finished. "How do I look, Link?" Zelda asked.

"You look amazing, prettiest girl in Hyrule for sure!" Link said.

"Aww…thank you, Link!" Zelda said giving Link a hug. Suddenly they found their faces close to each other. After glancing at the door once, Link pressed his lips against Zelda's. Zelda sighed and Link put one of his hands on the back of her head and the other on her back. Link pulled her closer. This felt like bliss, the feeling of Zelda's soft warm lips, the sounds of content sighing he heard from her, the sweet smell of her hair…Link suddenly did something he had never done before; he put his tongue to Zelda's mouth. Zelda gave a small gasp as Link pressed his tongue against her lips, tasting the cherry lipstick she had put on. Zelda soon opened her mouth and Link placed his tongue inside it. Both their tongues began exploring one another's mouth. Soon it became a fight for dominance. The two tongues wrestled each other and the couple moaned. Link placed his hands on Zelda's face and felt her soft cheeks and continued pressing her forward while wrestling with her tongue. Finally their lips parted and they each gave a gasp for air.

_I love you…_

_**I love you…**_

After awhile Zelda giggled.

"What?"

"Your face is covered in lipstick!" Zelda said. Link looked in Zelda's mirror and laughed. Link took a towel and wiped it off. Zelda did the same, as it was smeared all over her face. Zelda reapplied her lipstick and the two went out the door and headed to the party.

Alright, like always I will post three starting chapters. Anyway I know this felt pretty rushed, but I figured there's no reason to beat around the bush as I already made them a couple in my last fanfic.


	2. Dancing

"Glad you could make it!" Zelda said as Byrne and Anjean walked to them outside the archway. The party was taking place outside. Guards, servants, and waiters were preparing the event by moving to and from the castle and putting food on the tables that had been put out. A podium had been raised for the band to play on. The party was just now starting to get crowded.

"We were in the castle courtyard…how could we miss it, my dear?" Anjean asked. Link noticed that she and Byrne were rather sweaty; they must have had a long fight. Zelda didn't answer this and instead asked

"Do you think the others will come?"

"Doubt it." Byrne responded "Only reason we came is because we happened to be visiting today. The others are far too busy."

"That's too bad…" Zelda said.

"Excuse me, Princess Zelda, Prince Link, would you two mind opening up?" Teacher asked when he found them.

"Oh, yes, of course, Teacher." Zelda said leading Link to the archway to the castle. Zelda cleared her throat "Hem hem…" it was rather quiet, but strangely enough everyone heard it and stopped talking at once. "Um, hello, as you know…you're all here to witness the ceremony in which Link will be crowned king of Hyrule." Zelda said quietly. She was a confident girl but wasn't quite used to making public speeches. There was, however, applause at these words and Zelda smiled, feeling better. "Before we do this, we're going to have a bit of a celebration. We have a buffet on the tables and plates, so feel free to help yourselves as much as you want. There should be something for everyone...even rocks." A few of the gorons gave cheers at this and a few people laughed. "Erm…anyway right now, Link and I are going to dance, feel free to join in whenever you want." Zelda said blushing a little. There was some more applause and Zelda took Link's hand and brought him into position. Link felt the heat rising to his face but stared determinedly at Zelda. Zelda twirled and dipped. They began spinning around the room some more, feeling uncomfortable at the watching crowd. Linebeck and a pretty dark haired girl stepped in. This bold move got other couples going. Byrne skulked in the back and Teacher stood standoffishly at the side. However, Anjean smiled and politely took Byrne's hand. Byrne didn't look like he wanted to dance, but went with it. The Wise One from Papuchia curtsied before Teacher and took his hand. Link looked around at the couples. Alfonzo was dancing with a blonde girl who seemed to be swooning over his muscles and Niko was dancing with a girl who looked far too young for him, she seemed to be in her twenties or thirties. Link groaned at this and when Zelda looked at him questionably, Link pointed his finger at Niko and she burst into a fit of giggles. There was a goron dancing wildly with his partner, who was human, her legs were flying in the air and people were doing their best to avoid them.

The Anouki were doing a different dance from everyone else, it was a group dance made of solely Anoukis which included a lot of jumping, spinning, and formations. Link saw Ferrus dancing with a very pretty girl around his age, Ferrus seemed even more nervous than Link did and was tripping over his own feet. The girl was smiling kindly at him and didn't seem to care.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Zelda said pointing. Link looked and saw Mido and Fado, the brother and sister from Aboda Village, dancing together. They seemed to have absolutely no clue what they were doing and were simply holding hands and spinning like children playing ring-around-the-rosy. Link smiled, it was nice to see the two getting along for once.

Zelda's stomach grumbled at this point.

"Need something to eat?" Link asked.

"Please!" Zelda said. Link smiled and nodded and stopped dancing; he took her hand and led her to the buffet table where they served themselves some food. Predictably, they both stocked up on sweets. Not wanting to be seen, the two hid themselves in a far off corner of town and ate silently. Link suddenly saw a fork full of apple pie near his face and looked at Zelda who giggled. Link gave her a small smile and allowed her to feed him. In return he fed her as well. They continued doing this until all the food was gone. Zelda then pushed the plates aside and crept closer to Link. Link didn't feel nearly as nervous pressured now that they were alone. He put his arms around Zelda and held her; Zelda nuzzled her head against his chest and sighed. The two stayed like this for awhile; then Zelda looked up into Link's face and pulled it closer to hers. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile, and then kissed. Zelda put her tongue in this time and sighed. Link put his hands around her back and head and moved them all around. Link moaned a bit. They kissed for ten whole minutes before a distant noise brought their attention. Link and Zelda looked around but saw nobody and nothing. Zelda wiped off Link's face and Link did the same.

"Um…hee hee…that was…fun." Zelda said with a giggle.

"Yeah…" Link said.

"Uh, should we go back to the party?" Zelda asked.

"In just a bit…" Link said. Zelda nodded and sat for awhile holding hands.

When Link and Zelda felt less light headed and their faces weren't red, they headed back to the party.

"Oh, there you two are!" Teacher said. "I have been looking all over for you two, where were you?"

"Dancing…" Zelda lied. Teacher didn't look like he believed this but made no comment.

"Well, in fifteen minutes we are all going to be in the throne room, so I'd go in their and get prepared." Teacher said. The couple nodded and headed back in the castle. They stopped at the throne room, where Zelda sat down and began looking at a piece of paper which had her speech written on it. When she finished reading twice, she started messing with her hair.

"Do you think I look OK?" Zelda asked

"You always look beautiful to me." Link said lightly kissing her lips. Zelda went red for some reason.

"D-don't do that! I can't look flustered while doing this!" Zelda said. "Anyway I need you to stand with the crowd. I'll call you up to the throne when it's time to crown you, OK?" Link nodded and went down the steps, just as the crowd of people entered. After five minutes of settling in, Zelda spoke. "Welcome citizens of Hyrule! As I'm sure you know, we're here to crown our new king: Link!" There was an enthusiastic round of applause and Link could be seen blushing at the side. "I can truly not think of a person more deserving on this title."

"Hear, hear!" Niko shouted. There was laughter at this.

"Nobody could ask for a better friend or…" Zelda hesitated a bit "…a better boyfriend than Link!" The fact that she and Link had feelings for each other was no secret, but Zelda still wasn't used to addressing Link like this in public and went a little pink, Link was scarlet. The people laughed and cheered at this. "Please come before me, Link!" Zelda said. There was more applause as Link stood up and walked to the throne, then kneeled before Zelda. "Link, you are a great hero of Hyrule and loved by all…including me…" Zelda went a little pink again and so did Link. "Please protect your kingdom as you have done and be a great ruler. I—we have a lot of faith in you!" at this point Teacher came carrying a velvet cushion with two crowns on it. "Thank you, Teacher." Zelda said taking one and holding it over Link's head. "Link, Hero of Spirits, I declare you king of Hyrule! Please rise, Link!" Zelda said placing the crown on Link's head. Link, knowing what he was supposed to do now, took the other crown and placed it on Zelda. He then turned and faced their audience with her, all of whom were cheering. It felt like a wedding to Link and he had a desire to kiss Zelda right on the spot, but he knew better and instead gave her a big hug. The crowd awwwed at this. "Erm…th-thanks Link…" Zelda said. Then turning back to the crowd she added "Thank you all for coming! The party goes on until midnight and you're welcome to stay as long as you want! But right now Link and I need some sleep, so I'm afraid I can't join you. Good night!" The crowd gave one last round of applause as Link and Zelda headed to their headquarters.

Once inside, the two took off their crowns. Zelda took her purple night gown out of the dresser and just as Link was about to lock the door, there was a knock. Link opened the door and Teacher strode in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Teacher said.

"Not at all, we were just about to undress and get to sleep." Zelda said. Then suddenly she and Link went pink and Zelda added "Err…you know undress as in get our night things on…with one of us in the bathroom and the other in here!" Link could have sworn he saw Teacher smirk a little.

"I knew what you meant." Teacher said. "I merely came to congratulate you and ask what your plans are as well as shed some light on the current situation."

"I see…" Link said.

"I suppose I will start off by saying congratulations, both of you. Link, you followed through admirably and could have passed as a blood heir of Hyrule. Zelda, your speech was superb. Well done!" Link and Zelda exchanged a smile.

"So you said you had some light to shed?" Zelda asked.

"Hmm…ah yes! Well I'm sure you will be pleased to know that you don't need a replacement body guard or royal engineer, Zelda."

"What? Why would I need a new body guard? Link does a great job! The same goes for royal engineer!" Zelda said.

"Yes, I agree. However, Link isn't either anymore…at least technically speaking he isn't. He stopped being your body guard and engineer when you appointed him king. At any rate, I have brought this up with the citizens of Hyrule as I have been filling in the role of chancellor and royal messenger. The kingdom does seem to mind this in the slightest. Since Link is king, he will undoubtedly be close to you which eases a lot of the citizens worries, but there's also the fact that you have proved yourself a great warrior as well as a princess. Since the threats have left Hyrule and it was by your hand as well as Link's, the kingdom feels secure."

"That's good."

"It is. And as Link knows how to drive a train, it seems pointless hiring an engineer."

"I agree…" Zelda said.

"Now before I leave, I would like to ask what your plans are."

"Well, we're having a summer home built in Aboda Village. We thought we would check it out." Zelda said

"That sounds nice but…surely you don't believe you can stay in Aboda Village all summer, do you?"  
"Why not?" Zelda asked

"Well, my dear, you can't just skip your work for a whole summer. The idea is preposterous! Link has work to do as well, now that he is king, although I confess his workload is less than yours."

"It's all paper work, isn't it?" Link asked.

"Well, mostly, yes. However you two will occasionally need to travel over Hyrule to make appearances at ceremonies and festivals and such."

"We can do that easily, and as for the paper work, you could mail it to us." Link said.

"That's a brilliant idea, Link!" Zelda said "Isn't it, Teacher? I mean we have a faster postman route since all my mail is considered priority mail."

"Well…I suppose…yes…that could work." Teacher said, he looked like he was trying to think of a reason to keep them there.

"What's wrong, Teacher?" Zelda asked. Teacher didn't answer for a moment, and then sighed.

"It's nothing…just that I'm not really your teacher anymore. You know everything needed and I'm more of an assistant now. I'm going to miss you, Zelda, and I do already…" Teacher said sadly.

"Aww, I'll miss you too, Teacher!" Zelda said giving him a hug. "And you can come to visit _whenever_ you want!"

"Would you mind visiting me from time to time?" Teacher asked.

"Sure, anyway we aren't leaving for good yet. Assuming it is done, we need to come back to load up. Anyway it's just for the summer! And occasionally spring. I'll be back before you know it!" Zelda said.

"I dearly hope so…" Teacher said hugging her tighter. "I have a bit of work to do, good night, you two."  
"Good night, Teacher!" Zelda said

"Night!" Link said as Teacher closed the door. Link locked it and Zelda took her purple dressing gown again and went in the bathroom to change. Link took his blue pajamas and changed into them. Zelda knocked on the door. "I'm done." Link said. Zelda opened the door and came out. Link couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her silk night gown. Zelda sighed and came to bed and patted a spot next to her for Link. She had convinced Link awhile ago that since they were king and queen now, their relationship was at the "next level" and they ought to sleep together. Link didn't argue.

Link crept under the covers and held Zelda. Zelda sighed and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. Link responded by making out with her again. It didn't last ten minutes this time, because they were on their sides and it felt a little awkward. Link held on to Zelda's wonderfully soft body and moved his hands over her. He went from her back to her side and moved it up and down. Link blushed as he felt the panties under Zelda's night gown. Zelda sighed and rolled on her back. Link put his hand on her tummy and rubbed it softly. Zelda moaned a little bit and kissed Link softly on the lips. Link closed his eyes and almost unconsciously placed his head on her chest. Link wasn't really thinking of the fact that his face was nearly on her boob. He could her Zelda's heartbeat. It was going pretty quickly right now. It slowed down after awhile. He felt Zelda's hands on his head, playing with his hair, and patting him. Link kissed Zelda's neck and whispered

"I love you…" the last thing he felt as he fell asleep was Zelda's hands running through his hair and the last things he heard were Zelda's heart beat and the whispered response:

"I love you too."


	3. Aboda Village

_Long ago when the queen, Tetra, founded the kingdom of Hyrule along with her pirates and the hero, Link, they found many tribes of natives. The natives welcome the great Tetra and asked what her business was in the land. Tetra informed them that she wanted to rebuild an ancient kingdom. She would be ruler along with Link. With the people they brought from the distant lands, they would be a fine kingdom. The natives grew a little uneasy and asked if she had meant to conquer them. The queen Tetra immediately put this worry to rest; she told them that she merely wanted to live along side them as friends and allies. She told them that they were not in any way under her command._

Link and Zelda were in Aboda Village with Niko, they were in swimsuits as they planned to go swimming that day. Niko was showing them a new work of art. Link was lying on Zelda's lap a little sleepily, having heard this before. Zelda however was paying close attention; stories of her grandmother always fascinated her. The picture Niko was showing now had a picture of Tetra, who looked as though she were in her late teens, smiling along with Link, both of whom were shaking hands with what was clearly the natives. Link, who had met Tetra's younger self awhile ago, along with Zelda, thought the art was pretty well done. He noticed that Niko made himself look more clear and visible than the other pirates in the background.

_The tribes of natives were relieved and asked the Pirate Queen her story. Tetra told them of the great land of Hyrule, a land that was now underwater, a land that she would be heir to if it was still around. She told them how she and Link had discovered the land and defeated the demon King of Evil, Ganondorf. The natives took interest in Link at this point and told them of their own story, a story of Malladus, the Demon King. The natives spoke of the spirits of good and how they were considered the deities of this land. They offered support for the kingdom on the condition that Link would promise to protect them from any force of evil that would attack the land. Link agreed, and Tetra agreed to help._

_Link and Tetra began forming the kingdom, Link suggested they place some of the natives in positions of power and aid as they undoubtedly knew the land better than either of them. Tetra agreed and offered positions to some of the natives, many of whom accepted. Thus a greater bond was made. The natives kindly offered to be the first soldiers of the land. They, along with the many people who came with Link and Tetra, became soldiers. The toughest pirates became Tetra's body guards._

Niko gave a slight cough here and looked a little shy and embarrassed.

_The treasure hunter, Linebeck, became the first chancellor. And the elder Zeri of the Areno tribe became Tetra's teacher. In truth, the young pirate hadn't the slightest clue on how to behave, and wasn't very well educated, so she needed one._

Niko showed a picture of Tetra sitting in a throne with Link her right, someone who could have only been Linebeck's grandfather at Link's right, and what must have been the teacher at Tetra's left. Behind the throne stood three burly pirate body guards, one of whom resembled Alfonzo.

_A legend is told…it is the Legend of Darkness. It states that everyone has a dark side, and a light side. The one that shows depends on our character. But everyone has both. The dark side is the darkest things that we have in us, memories, dark emotions, and dark personality traits._

Niko showed a picture of a blonde person, on one side their eye was blue, and on the other it was red. The person had blonde hair, whoever it was. Zelda wondered where this new story had come from.

_If one gets overwhelmed by the darkness in them, they can turn evil. But there was an occasion where instead of this; the darkness separated itself from the said person. The darkness had a personality built of the dark things the person had inside her. She was evil and powerful…_

_Years passed and the Queen Tetra was pregnant. The kingdom cheered, if the child was a girl, then she would become the heir to the throne. Alas the child was a boy, when born, but it was still loved by all. The boy's name was Issho._

Zelda was confused now; she had never had an uncle Issho. Nevertheless Niko showed them a picture of an older Link and Tetra staring fondly at a small, blond baby.

_The two had given birth to their first child, they were planning for a second later, and the kingdom seemed to have finally merged with the native tribes. Everyone seemed happy and it looked like all would be well…however this wasn't so._

Niko sighed sadly.

_One day, Tetra's beautiful baby went missing. Everyone in the kingdom began looking frantically for it, yet nobody could find him. It was with a heavy heart, that Tetra's teacher, Zeri, told Tetra that her baby had been kidnapped by his tribe of natives, and that they had left a note. It seemed that not all the natives were trusting of Tetra. The note told her to leave the land along with all the other Hylians or she would suffer worse. The note made no promise of her baby's return. Furious, Tetra set out to the Areno tribe's village, with Link at her side. Once there, Link fought with the leader, Waku._

The picture Niko was holding now, showed an image of Link fighting a sinister looking man. It was clear by the cliché appearance that Niko had no idea what he looked like.

_A source had told them he was the one who told the tribe to kidnap Issho. Link and Tetra asked the villagers where their son was. It was revealed that their son was killed._

Zelda gave a gasp, and Links eyes were more alert.

_Tetra returned to the kingdom in a towering rage, her teacher did the best he could to comfort her, but to no avail. Tetra's rage brought out a new Tetra, a dark and evil Tetra who was completely separate from the one before._

Niko was holding a picture of Tertra, only there was something very different about her, something that Link hadn't seen when he saw her. It wasn't just her age, it was her eyes…and somehow even creepier, her smile. Her eyes were red and she had a strange smile. It looked too insanely happy to be human.

_The evil Tetra had great power, for her body was gifted with the power of the spirits just like her good half. The evil Tetra came from the good Tetra's loss of her mother, her hardships and stress of being a pirate captain at a young age, and the loss of her child. The dark Tetra knew that her body was only a temporary copy. She needed to possess the real Tetra to live a full life; otherwise she could only be expected to last a few months. The evil Tetra swooped down on her good half and they became one._

Niko showed the picture from earlier with the person with one eye blue and one eye red. It was clearly Tetra.

_It is unclear why she needed to posses Tetra in the fist place, why she had not been one to begin with. The dark Tetra attacked the kingdom, and just when the kingdom had given up on their queen and was ready to fight back, even if they would likely lose, Link appeared. Link fought with Tetra, making sure he wouldn't hurt her and comforted her. Even while she was in a rage and not herself, Link never left her side. He pinned her down and told her that her son would have never wanted her to act like this. Tetra replied that she would never know that, as he was only a baby and was now dead. Link told Tetra that she would not make herself feel better by killing more loved ones. He told her he believed in her. Tetra's eyes became full of tears and she struggled against the darkness. Finally, she was able to accept her dark emotions and ridded herself of most of them, which is all one can do. Tetra recovered and apologized to the kingdom. She offered to leave her throne, but the kingdom was forgiving and told her to stay queen. While she was cleaned, she was still as bossy as ever. Years later, the two gave birth to a new child, Zelda, and they lived happily ever after…_

"That was…a strange story." Link said.

"And sad…" Zelda said. "My grandma never told me one of her children had been murdered…"

"I would think not…" Niko said. "On a lighter note, I hear you two are staying for the summer, is that true?"

"Oh, yes!" Zelda said.

"Great! I miss having a roommate. I'll have to go to Whittleton to get a new bed for you Zelda, but—"

"Erm…we're not staying here…" Zelda interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Link and I have our own house built, surely you saw it! It's only a few feet from here."

"That's for you? I thought the man who was building it was taking residence here…"

"He's a bridge builder…and a house builder I guess…" Zelda said.

"Don't worry, Niko, we'll visit! Anyway you can come by too; we're only a few feet away!" Link said.

"I suppose…but why did you go through all this trouble? Do you two just not like me?" Niko asked

"No! It's just well…you make fun of us too much…" Zelda said quietly

"Excuse me?"

"You make fun us being together, too much." Link said. Niko gave a roar of laughter at this.

"Oho! That's what this is about! Link you sly dog…trying to get alone and cozy with Zelda are we, eh?" Niko gave Link a nudge and wink at this. Link grew bright red and Zelda groaned and said

"See, this is exactly what we're talking about!"

"Hmph, you two just can't take a joke!" Niko said "Well, go on and enjoy your day then, where I won't make fun of you." Link sighed and patted Niko's back and left saying

"Thanks for being so understanding."

Link and Zelda scanned the water. Link walked in casually and Zelda approached the water nervously behind him.

"Is it cold?" Zelda asked

"Nope." Link said. Zelda put her foot in and screamed

"Link, you liar! It _is _cold!"

"Not to me." Link said. Zelda whimpered and took another step in. She hugged herself and stood there. Link came out and crept up behind Zelda, he quickly pushed her in.

"LINK, YOU LIT—ah…" Zelda sighed, the water felt much less cold by jumping in. Link swam over to her and put his arms around her, and Zelda sighed. "So, how about a race?" Zelda asked.

"Sure…let's race to that beach!" Link said pointing to a faraway beach where no houses were. In truth he wanted to get cuddly (just as Niko said) with Zelda and it wouldn't do for Niko or Alfonzo to catch them at it.

"You're on!" Zelda said and began swimming to the beach. Link swam after her and like he sometimes would, he cheated and grabbed her near the end. Zelda screamed and kicked out as Link held on. As they were nearing the beach and Link let go, Zelda gave a very powerful kick and it hit Link directly. Link gave a gasp of pain as Zelda touched the beach. Zelda looked back and saw that Link was hurt. "Oh, did I hurt you, Link? I'm sorry! Here, do you want me to kiss it?" Zelda offered, and then blushed. She saw that Link was holding his hands between his legs with a pained look on his face. Link blushed at this too and held himself for a few moments then stopped. "Er…a-are they all right?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. "…Sorry."  
"It's all right…you didn't mean to." Link said. He went back to holding himself for a bit and the two sat awkwardly in the sand for a bit. Then Link stood up and said "Alright, let's have a foot race!" Link made a deep line in the sand with his heel and took Zelda's hand. He led her a good twenty yards away then turned around and made another line. Link put his leading foot against the line and so did Zelda.

"On your mark…" Zelda started "Get set….GO!" the two ran as fast as they could. It turned out that Zelda was pretty fast when she wasn't wearing high heels. Link started out with a lead, but Zelda made her away ahead. Link lost a little more ground as he examined her bouncing butt and blushed. He sped up a bit and was about to catch up to Zelda, but she had already crossed the finish line. Link continued running, and just as Zelda turned around and put her arms up in victory, Link jumped and tackled her. They fell in soft sand near the water and Zelda screamed as Link began tickling her. Zelda tried to force Link off, but Link was stronger and managed to pin her down. Link crawled over Zelda and sat on her lower body. They then placed his knees on her arms. She was defenseless. Link then knelt down and placed his lips on her tummy and gave her a raspberry. Zelda screamed and giggled as Link blew on her stomach. Eventually Zelda was able to overpower Link and the two were wrestling again. Zelda began tickling Link; Link was very ticklish and was laughing uncontrollably. Zelda smiled and continued. Link gave a gasp and rolled over away from Zelda, then stood up. Zelda got up too and began moving her fingers towards Link. Link grabbed her hands and placed them together in one of his. With his free hand he began tickling her again. Zelda gave a small scream and wrenched her hands out of his clutches and pantsed him. The two froze as Zelda pulled Link's shorts down. _Oh my goodness…I can't believe I—_

Link's penis was clearly visible. It looked a little small to Zelda, but she couldn't quite say for sure, as she had nothing to compare it with. As you might have expected, it wasn't circumcised as they didn't live in a world where that existed. Link blushed redder than Zelda had ever seen him and Zelda had a look on her face like a little girl given a large lollipop from her parents. After five seconds Link quickly recovered from the shock and turned around to hide his penis from view. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't thought of the consequences of this and his butt was now clearly visible. Zelda had a desire to reach down and touch him but had more self control than that. Link hastily pulled up his shorts and, still red faced, walked a few feet away from Zelda and sat down.

"L-link…I'm so sorry…" Zelda said moving to him and sitting down. Link didn't respond. "I didn't know that would—well I did…but I didn't mean…I went overboard, OK?" Link still didn't respond. "Please, Link! I didn't mean to humiliate you! I would never try to hurt you! Please forgive me!" Zelda pleaded. Link considered her for a moment, then smiled and gave her a hug.

"I forgive you…" Link said.

"Oh, thank you, Link!" Zelda said gratefully. Suddenly she began noticing that Link's hands were on her back. This wasn't uncommon but it had just occurred to her how easily Link could take off her swimsuit right now as revenge, and she was in no situation to whine if he did. Zelda pushed herself away. "Link…y-you're not going to take off my swimsuit are you?" Zelda asked timidly. Link considered her for a second then said

"Hmm…that's a good idea!"

"Oh, please, please don't!" Zelda cried. Link laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry…I won't."

"Promise?"

"Well…not today anyway…" Link said giving her a sneaky look. Zelda didn't know whether he was kidding or not, but as least she was safe now.

"Phew! That's good!" Zelda turned around and was heading to the water when she felt a hand grab the back of her swimsuit bottoms and pulled them back a bit, and Link saying

"I'm not beyond doing this, though!" and Zelda felt Link put some soft substance down there; it was mud.

"LINK!" Zelda cried tackling him. She pinned Link and began burying him in sand. Link was still laughing and Zelda had to admit she was having fun too. Link let her bury him, except his head.

When Link was completely buried, Zelda got off of him and Link unburied himself by standing up. The two went to the water, where they could just touch with their heads above the surface. Link kissed Zelda on the cheek again. _**Her skin's so nice and soft…**_ Link placed one hand on her head and moved the other one all around her back. He accidentally touched her butt, being a shy boy, and due to his respect for Zelda, he was about to take it off, when he felt her hands on his, keeping it there. Zelda squeezed his hand, causing him to squeeze her there. Zelda, like Link, also had more respect for herself than this and would normally never allow it to happen. But as she had seen Link in the buff and both were touching a lot of bare skin, being in swimsuits. Zelda was feeling pretty aroused. She continued squeezing until Link began doing it by himself. Link placed his other hand on her other cheek and continued squeezing. Link moaned and Zelda let out a soft sigh. Just when Zelda was about to make another move, she heard Niko yell out

"Link! Princess! Where are you two? It's nearly sunset! You two ought to come inside before it gets dark!" Zelda gasped and Link took his hands off immediately. They weren't visible, but it was scary hearing an adult's voice when they were doing this. Blushing bright red, the two headed back to Niko. Clearly something on their faces was showing that they had been having fun because Niko looked at them both and said "Been having a good time, have we?" Link blushed brighter red and nodded. Niko laughed and asked "Are you planning to stay here for the night or are you going back to castle?" Link considered for a moment, he was feeling pretty sleepy and wanted to just eat dinner and get to bed...with Zelda. But, on the other hand, he didn't want to be teased by Niko much more. "I'll make ya dinner and everything." Niko offered, he clearly missed Link and wanted him to stay the night.

"Oh…alright I will, but please don't make fun of us anymore, just tonight?" Link said. Niko looked a Link thoughtfully for a moment and said

"Oh, alright, but I won't make any promises!" Niko said.

"Oh, wait; we don't have our night things…" Link said

"Yes we do," Zelda said "I brought them on the train; I thought we planned to stay."

"Oh, alright then!" Link said. Zelda headed out and went to the passenger car to get her night gown and Link's blue pajamas. When she walked in, she couldn't see Link.

"Where's Link?" Zelda asked Niko.

"Oh, he's changing, he remembered he had some here and just took those."

"Oh…" Zelda said staring at the bathroom. She had an idea; perhaps she could walk in the bathroom as Link changed and tell him she didn't know he was in there. Yes…she could just take another peak and leave. Although…that would be pretty rude. _YOU'RE A PRINCESS—NO A QUEEN! YOU-DO-NOT-PEEP-ON-PEOPLE! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HAVING THESE THOUGHTS! _ Zelda sighed, she knew this was true. And she couldn't do that to Link. Anyway, Niko might tell him the truth, and then would he forgive her? Zelda took Link's pajamas back to the train and when she came back she saw Link completely dressed and headed in the bathroom herself. After changing and having a brief dinner of Cucco, mashed potatoes, and Lon-Lon farms milk, they went to bed. Niko fell asleep and began to snore right away. Zelda buried her face into Link's chest so she wouldn't hear it. Link rubbed her head lovingly and she fell asleep.

Well that's our three beginning chapters, tune in because I'm going to have another ready by tomorrow. Anyway, I don't know about you, but I feel this chapter was poorly done…what do you think? Please review, I'm pretty anxious about how people feel about this so far. Not that I'll give up or drastically change it if loads of people hate it (I don't do that), but I'd like to know how people feel.


	4. Peeping

Link slowly opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He was facing Zelda and found that their arms were around each other. Zelda had a content smile on her face and her eyes were closed. This and the fact that she was lightly snoring, suggested that she was asleep. Link couldn't see Niko in this position but judging by the deeper snores that were filling the room along with Zelda's, he was asleep too. Link gave a small smile and kissed Zelda's cheek, then held her closer. Link immediately went red. He had an erection and it was now pressing against Zelda. Link realized he couldn't escape. Whether it was because Zelda had woken up, or it was an unconscious act, Link didn't know, but Zelda's arms had tightened their hold on Link when he had tightened his. Link, dearly hopping that Zelda was asleep, looked under the covers and saw he was poking her with his cock, right between the legs. Link was beginning to feel nervous and was sweating now. _**I have to hide this…but I can't move or I'll wake her up! **_Link considered taking his chances and hoping that his erection would die down, but as he lay there with his cock against Zelda's pussy, he knew it was no use. He was only getting more aroused and his dick was started to move a bit with excitement. Link frantically began pulling the sheets under them and started stuffing them between their lower bodies. But he had to be careful, the sheets were hard to move and he didn't want the movement to wake Zelda up. Link managed to do it, but he couldn't help but worry that Zelda was awake and only being nice to him.

Link gave a sigh of relief, the crumpled up sheets surely kept Zelda from feeling his erection now. Link still had a boner, but he didn't need to worry anymore. Link closed his eyes and placed his head just above Zelda's chest. He heard a soft sigh and hands moving around on his head, playing with his fluffy hair.

"Morning, Link…" Zelda said with a yawn.

"Good morning, Zelda." Link said, taking his head off of her and giving her a kiss on the lips. Zelda sighed and gave Link a hug. Neither left the bed, but they continued to embrace each other. Zelda gave Link a small smile and put her hand under his shirt, feeling his chest. Link's erection throbbed and Link made sure the crumpled sheet was still between his legs. Zelda began stroking his chest, giving Link a loving smile, and kissed Link on his cheek. She soon noticed the look on Link's face though.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Zelda asked nervously.

"No, not at all." Link said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Link said.

"OK…" Zelda said feeling a little unsure now. She pulled the covers off a little bit and pulled up Link's shirt and looked at his upper body and began feeling it once more. Link wasn't nervous about his erection anymore. Zelda couldn't notice it. Link was more worried about Niko waking up. It would be very awkward to explain this. There was also the fact that with Niko up, they wouldn't be able to continue, and both Zelda and Niko would be ready to start the day. Link didn't want to get out of bed with his erection showing, and while it would make the situation better, he didn't want to go around with his hands in his pockets. That would lead to questions or guesses.

Suddenly, Link nearly let out a scream. Zelda had just given him a raspberry like he had given her the day before.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" Link hissed.

"What, you did it to me!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, but Niko's sleeping! Shhh!"

"Oh, OK, sorry." Zelda said. She didn't stop though, she continued moving her hands over Link's body. She rested her head on his chest and moved it all around. _He's not very muscular, but he sure if soft and cuddly…and cute! _Zelda sighed and finally stopped moving. They lay there like that for a few minutes, Link placing his hands on Zelda's back and moving them around. He didn't put them anywhere too low today. He wasn't stupid enough to try that with Niko sleeping a foot away and Zelda wouldn't have let him. That was a special-moment thing.

Niko gave a yawn and stretched. Zelda hastily got off of Link and Link pulled his shirt down. Niko looked at the two and said

"Ahh I see you're awake…"  
"Y-yeah, we're awake…" Zelda said

"What's the guilty looks for, eh? Been having fun in bed?

"No!" Link and Zelda said together. Niko laughed at this and the two of them blushed.

"Alright, I guess I said I wouldn't disturb ya…I'll make breakfast, then." Niko said.

"And I'll take a bath." Link said quickly, grabbing a towel before leaving bed and holding it in an innocent way that hid his lower body. In truth, he wanted to get away from Zelda when he had the chance. Link undressed and stepped into the bathtub, trying his best to keep his thoughts off of Zelda and going as slowly as possible to give himself time.

Meanwhile, Zelda decided she would change and go see Alfonzo while Link was busy.

"Hey, Niko, is there anywhere else I can change?" Zelda asked.

"Nope…don't worry I won't look." Niko added, though Zelda couldn't help but notice the sly grin that came on his face as he said this. Zelda gulped, this was an embarrassing situation. Niko had a pretty good view of her from where he was standing, stirring up some stew. The easier solution was to just wait for Link to finish and see Alfonzo later. But if Zelda did that, she would be giving Niko the idea that she didn't trust him. And while this was true, she didn't want Niko to know it. Zelda hid her body under the covers and began pulling her night gown off. She threw this to the floor and saw Niko glance at her with a sly smile.

"No looking!" Zelda said, red in the face.

"You're not showing anything…" Niko muttered. This was true; Zelda was covered by the blanket and nothing was visible but her head. Zelda pulled off her panties and put them next to the night gown, she heard an audible snicker from Niko when she did this. Zelda then pulled her regular clothes out from the suitcase next to the bed and changed under the covers. Zelda waved bye to Niko and headed to Alfonzo's garage. She knew him well enough to know he would be up by now, even if it was early.

Sure enough, when Zelda entered, Alfonzo was wide awake and sipping a drink and wiping his forehead. Next to him was an incomplete train.

"Hey, Alfonzo!" Zelda said.

"Hmm…oh, Princess, nice to see you!" Alfonzo said. Zelda rushed at him and gave him a hug.

"I'm not a princess anymore, remember? I'm a queen!" Zelda said.

"Heh heh…yeah sorry about that, it's just I'm used to calling you 'Princess'." Alfonzo said and sighed. "You sure are growing up fast, eh? Congratulations on becoming queen, Your Majesty!"

"Thank you, Alfonzo, and you can call me Zelda, OK? We're friends!"

"Well…if you say so…" Alfonzo said. "Anyway…Link…wow…never imagined he'd become king of Hyrule, to be honest…"

"He probably didn't think so, either." Zelda said. "Anyway, how have you been?"

"Eh? Oh, pretty well! I've sold a lot of trains and I'm becoming a pretty popular train mechanic."

"That's great to hear!" Zelda said.

"Yeah…anyway how about you and Link? He isn't mistreating you or anything is he?" Alfonzo growled.

"No, no he isn't. He's actually pretty nice."

"Oh I know that, he's a good kid and all…but a little mischievous….Anyway he isn't doing anything that makes you uncomfortable, is he?"

"No, he's not doing anything like that…please don't try to scare him, OK, Alfonzo? I know you mean well, but really, if you should be worried about anyone it's Link. I do much more of that stuff than he does…" Zelda said.

"Like?" Alfonzo said a little sternly, it looked like Zelda's defense had worked better than she thought. Zelda went bright red and said

"N-nothing…." Alfonzo didn't look like he bought it but Zelda was spared from an interrogation with Link himself walking in. He was wearing his tunic and had a bowl of stew in his hand.

"Hey, Alfonzo!" Link greeted and held the bowl of soup out to Zelda. "I brought you this, Zelda. I already had mine."

"Thanks, Link!" Zelda said taking the bowl and spoon and instinctively kissing Link on the cheek like she always did when he did something nice. This gesture caught Link off guard; he hadn't expected her to do this with Alfonzo. Alfonzo looked at her wide eyed, but apparently this wasn't something he found too inappropriate, he made no comment and went back to work on his train.

"Nice to see you, Link." Alfonzo said as he took a wrench and began working on the passenger car. "Hear you had that new home built, you staying here?"

"Yeah, as soon as we deliver some stuff from the castle we're going to stay for the summer. Our house, drawers, chairs, and bed are made so we can move in for the summer." Alfonzo stiffened, it had sounded like Link was saying there was only one bed for them to sleep on…together. And so it was. But Alfonzo continued working and asked in a casual voice

"How are you two going to get your work done over here?"

"Teacher's delivering the paper work via postman." Zelda said.

"I see…"  
"Anyway, we'd better get going." Link said. Alfonzo nodded and waved them off. Link and Zelda headed to the train, in front of it was the bridge worker.

"Hey, ya two, I was wonderin' if you could give me a ride to Hyrule Castle Town. My next clien' is over there. If ya do, I'll cut three hundred rupees off of what ya owe me."

"Which would be?"

"Five-thousand-five-hundred." Zelda eyed him and took out her purse. She placed the amount asked minus three hundred rupees in his hand. The bridge builder counted this and nodded. He then went in the passenger car with Zelda and Link started the train.

Even since they had defeated Ganondorf, the monster infestation had been less. There were still monsters out there though, but not too many to the point where the animals were afraid to be in the open. Link passed a couple of moinks on his way to the castle, and one was on the tracks. Link blew the whistle and the moink ran off. Link killed a couple of bulbins on the way too, but other than that the trip was pretty uneventful.

Link stopped at the castle's station and hoped out along with Zelda and the Bridge Builder.

"Thank ya kindly for droppin' me off." The bridge worker said "An' thanks for not bein' a bill dodger like Linebeck…"

"How is Linebeck?" Link asked.

"Eh, he's busy with his kid and whatnot now…" Link and Zelda stared and the bridge worker laughed. "Yeah, I was surprised too, but he did it! He's a dad now!"

"What's his son or daughter's name?" Link asked.

"It's a boy, an' his name is—"

"Linebeck IV, right?" Zelda said. The bridge worker laughed again.

"Yep, no surprises there! Anyway, thanks an' all for droppin' me off, enjoy the house and rest of your day! See you!" The bridge worker set off for his new client and Link and Zelda made their way to the castle.

"LINK!" A voice boomed out. It was Russell.

"Oh, hi Russell." Link said

"Good to see ya, Recru—err Link! And you too, Your Majesty!"

"And you." Zelda said.

"Hey, I hear you two are leaving for the summer, is that true?" Russell asked.

"Yes we are." Link said.

"That's a bit of a shame, really… I'm happy for you and all…but I miss having my recruit around, you know?"

"Want to have one last training session before I'm off?" Link asked.

"Really? That would be wonderful! How about you stop at the training room and show these new recruits how it's done!"

"I'd be glad to." Link said.

"Alright, you two do that; I'll go meet up with Teacher and collect our work in person. See ya later!" Zelda said. Link nodded and headed to the training room.

Once inside, the guards all gave Link a round of applause.

"Settle down, settle down!" Russell said. "His majesty, Link, has been kind enough to give you all a demonstration. Soo…I'll give you all a treat today. All you new recruits can rush in and fight Link whenever you want. He'll knock you all down easily. Don't worry about outnumbering him, he can handle it." The recruits all glanced at Link, who didn't really look all that intimidating. The stories about him were well known but none of them seemed very believable right now. "Sorry…" Russell added in a whisper to Link "For giving you all the easy ones, it's just if you fight me or any senior guards they might not take us too seriously…" Link nodded.

"It's alright, I understand." Link said

"All right, recruits! Ready?" Russell asked. Most of the recruits nodded, although some were keeping an eye on Link and stood in the back. "Attack when ready!" Russell said as Link pulled out his blade. One of the more reckless recruits charged and Link, almost casually, knocked his sword out of his hand by using his shield. The recruit fell to the floor but was too stubborn to give up. He grabbed his sword that had fallen, Link let him. Three other recruits joined the fray and as they charged at Link, Link used a spin attack. The three recruits lost their swords, and the one from earlier lost his again.

"Mind giving us a hand?" the persistent recruit asked. A few of the others looked at each other and joined. It was clear that the rest of them had decided to watch first and had given up hope. Link was now facing an eleven on one. Link shot sword beams at the recruits and aimed well enough to knock the swords out of their hands without hurting them. Five of them lost their swords yet again, and two of these five gave up and went back with the others.

"I'd watch out!" Link warned and stepped back to give them enough time to retaliate as he used his great spin attack. The recruits scattered and dived. None of them got hit, but they were each too scared to approach Link even when he was dizzy and defenseless.

When Link recovered himself, he started advancing on the recruits who were against the wall. It was a little funny to see several recruits huddled against the wall, facing a boy no older than they were, in fact, Link was younger than some. "How was that, Russell?"

"Pretty good, I was expecting more to fight but…" Russell shrugged. "Anyway, it was good seeing you again, recru—Your Majesty…boy that's hard. Anyway have a fun summer, alright?"

"I will, have fun with the recruits." Link said as he headed outside the training room.

"Oh…I will…" Russell said with a glint in his eye. Link smiled and headed up the stairs to his and Zelda's headquarters. Nobody was in there, but there were several suitcases. Two had some of Zelda's things in them. Link's clothes were nearby and next to one. Link put them in one of the others and took the mattress off his old bed. They would need it in Aboda. Link crawled under his bed, looking for his letter from Zelda. It was the letter she had first sent him asking for help. It was in a sack under his bed full of all the letters he had ever received, Link was a bit of a packrat. Link wanted to bring this letter because of its semimetal value. If it weren't for Zelda giving him this letter, Link's relationship with her would be nothing more than a brief meeting. Link also grabbed the letter he had accidentally sent her, the one confessing his feelings for her. This is what brought them out the friendship stage and into something more. As Link got the letters out and began crawling out from under the bed, a door opened. To Link's surprise, Zelda came out in a towel; she had been taking a bath. Zelda hummed and Link watched her wide eyed. He wanted to call out to her, to tell her he was in there and that he ought to leave, but he didn't. As Zelda started picking out clothes and Link realized she was going to be changing, he told himself he wasn't guilty for staying and not telling her. _**After all…I wasn't thinking! I didn't know she would change here! **_This was actually true. Link had been so shocked; he hadn't realized Zelda was going to be changing. On the other hand, he could just close his eyes now and not see anything. Yet Link didn't, he continued watching as Zelda looked at her customary dress and seemed to have decided on wearing it. Link argued to himself that it was fair for him to watch her change; she had seen him in the buff after all. _**That was an accident. She was being too playful and said she was sorry, you told her you forgave her. **_This was true, and Link had forgiven her. He wasn't doing this out of revenge though; he simply wanted to see her like she had instinctively wanted to see him. After all _**what she doesn't know won't hurt her. **_And Link really did believe this. In fact, he felt that Zelda had gotten the better deal. Link would have honestly not minded at all if Zelda peeped on him, as long as he never found out. It was the knowledge that had brought humiliation on him.

So Link watched as Zelda dropped the towel and stood naked for him to see. Link's mind felt like it was overloaded with what he was seeing. Link eyed Zelda's vagina and got an erection, and yet, to him, it wasn't just arousing, it looked beautiful in its way and a little cute. Link eyed her breasts. Being a teenager like Link, Zelda's breasts weren't fully developed and little small. Link thought they were perfect though, he liked them small, once again he felt that they were as cute as they were arousing. He also loved her cute little pink tits. Link's erection throbbed and he let out a sigh. Zelda dropped her dress and turned this way and that.

"H-hello?" Zelda said nervously. Link didn't respond and Zelda shrugged and turned around to pick up her dress. Link's penis twitched with excitement as Zelda exposed her bare, wet butt for him to see as she bent down. Zelda then began to put her panties on, then the cloth around her breasts, then finally the dress itself. Zelda looked in the mirror and began to add makeup to herself, she then put on her pink pearl necklace and other jewelry she wore. She then sighed and sat on her bed. Link began wondering what she was up too. When he saw that she was humming for something to do, he realized she was waiting for him. _**Oh no! She's going to kill me! **_Link thought frantically about what he could do. He couldn't sneak out and he couldn't just come clean. His whole argument on doing this was on the basis he didn't get caught. Link considered pretending to be asleep, and make some noise people would occasionally make in their sleep. Zelda would find him, and then he could explain to her that he had been asleep all along. This lie was lame in Link's opinion, and if she found him now, while he still had an erection over her, she would definitely not buy it. Link gulped and waited nervously. After five minutes Zelda went outside, clearly to look for Link. Link got out and headed to the bathroom. If Zelda came back later, he could at least claim he had come back in here and needed to use the bathroom. He still needed to hide; he didn't want to wander around the castle with a boner.

When's Link's erection finally calmed down ten minutes later, he left. Inside the room was Zelda.

"Oh, there you are, Link!" Zelda said

"Oh…hi!" Link said awkwardly.

"I was looking all over for you! Russell said you left and headed over here, so I looked around a bit and couldn't find you. I came back here and here you are. Where were you?"

"Taking a walk…" Link said lamely.

"Taking a walk? Where did you get the impulse to do that?" Zelda asked skeptically.

"Erm…well it'll be awhile before we come back, so I thought I would smell the air of Hyrule Castle once more." Zelda didn't look convinced so Link added "Anyway, we ought to go. Let's get some guards to help us with the mattress and put it in the freight car to Aboda Village." Zelda nodded and called some guards up. She ordered them to carry the mattress while they carried their suitcases. Once the guards had loaded it, Link and Zelda waved goodbye and took off to Aboda Village.

Yes, yes…I know… "Where's the plot?"…it'll come after awhile…

Anyway, I will once again warn you guys that I might not always be able to update daily, but don't worry, I'm sure I'll have another chapter up tomorrow morning.


	5. Home Alone

Link brought the train slowly to a stop. They were at Aboda Village. Link hopped off and began tugging at the mattress.

"Are you crazy, Link?" Zelda said. "We should get Alfonzo to help us!" After awhile of tugging, Link nodded and headed with Zelda to Alfonzo's garage. Alfonzo was still working on the same train, although he was nearly finished now.

"Hey, Alfonzo, we're back!" Zelda said. Alfonzo turned to face her and smiled.

"So you are. How was the moving?"  
"That's why we're here actually." Zelda said "We can't lift our mattress out, so we need your help, if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure!" Alfonzo said "It's on the train, right?"

"Yeah, and thanks." Link said. Alfonzo left the garage and went to the train; he saw the mattress and laughed.

"_This _is too heavy for you?" Alfonzo asked casually picking it up. It was a king sized mattress, and Link and Zelda just stared in shock. Without another word, Alfonzo carried it to their house and set it on the bed, thankfully failing to realize there was only one bed and two of them, meaning they would be sleeping together.  
"Thank you, Alfonzo!" Zelda said "Anything we can do to pay you back?"

"Nah I'm fine…well maybe a pitcher of lemonade would be good, I'm pretty busy." Alfonzo said.

"Sure thing!" Zelda said. Alfonzo smiled at her, nodded and left.

"So what do you want to do today?" Link asked.

"Well I _want _to have another swim, but I have work to do…" Zelda said.

"Oh…" Link said disappointed. Then he asked a question he had been thinking of for some time. "Say, Zelda, what does the _king _do?" Link asked.

"Well…you get to lead Hyrule just like I do…really you do everything I do…except…_paper work_...lucky…" Zelda muttered. Link just looked at her sheepishly. "Although, some of the more important laws and stuff require both of our signatures." Zelda added. "Still…you get to avoid the most boring part…"

"Sorry…" Link muttered.

"Oh—no, no, don't be sorry!" Zelda said realizing she had sounded resentful. "I'm just a little jealous of you is all. Anyway would you mind making Alfonzo's lemonade and unloading the train while I work?" Zelda asked as she took out several papers.

"Sure." Link said getting up and heading to the door, but Zelda stopped him and kissed him sweetly, as she always did to reward his nice behavior. Link smiled and kissed her back, then headed to the train.

Link didn't have too hard of a time getting everything from the train to their house. Most of the furniture was made for them as well as house. Link mostly had smaller furniture things to take, as well as their food and suitcases. Once Link had put everything in their rightful place inside, including the contents of the suitcases and had given Alfonzo his lemonade, Zelda said she was almost done. Link gave her a smile and began to massage her. Zelda sighed and smiled. After fifteen more minutes of signing papers, one of which Link had to sign, Zelda finally put her quill down and said.

"OK, I'm ready for another swim." Link smiled and took out their swimsuits, after handing Zelda hers, Link went to the bathroom to change. Zelda changed as quickly as possible, afraid Link would finish before her and see her. Link, however, knocked when he was finished and asked if he could come out. Zelda said yes and Link exited the bathroom, the two examined each other a bit like always and went to the beach.

"Hey, is that an island over there?" Link asked pointing. Zelda examined the area Link was looking at and saw a ten yard island that rose like a hill. It was two hundred feet away.

"Want to swim to it?" Zelda asked.

"Sure, but not a race…I'll lose." Link said. Zelda giggled and together they began swimming.

Once on the island, Zelda threw a ball of muddy sand at Link as joke. Zelda held a hand to her mouth when she saw it had gotten in his mouth. Link spat this out and threw another ball at Zelda who ducked just in time.

"Truce! Truce!" Zelda cried. Link sighed and agreed. The two sat down in the sand and began to absentmindedly play with it. Link began to bury Zelda for fun. Zelda let him and when she was completely buried except her head, Link kissed her in the lips. It was a little uncomfortable because Link had to lie on his stomach, but it was fun for the two of them. Link then began kissed her all over her head, enjoying her inability to move and her helplessness from him. Zelda struggled a bit, not because it was unenjoyable, but because she wanted more control over what happened. Link knew this and stuck his tongue out, teasingly at her. Zelda responded by licking it with her own. This caught Link off guard and put his tongue back in. The two laughed at this and Link decided to unbury her. Once out the two went to the water and began swimming again. "Hey, Link…" Zelda said.

"What?"  
"Go underwater…I have a surprise for you…and close your eyes." Zelda said. Link did as he was told and soon felt a pair of soft lips against his, a tongue moving into his move, trying to wrestle with his. Link rose to the surface and continued. He felt Zelda's wet hair and began to play with it. The two occasionally peeked at each other as they made out.

Niko didn't call them in today, but they had started late and didn't have a lot of time. It was getting dark and they knew from experience it was a bad idea to swim when it got dark and cold. "I had fun…" Zelda said softly giving Link another kiss. "We should come back here…it's to go swimming alone with you…" Zelda gave Link a wink.

"Y-yeah…" Link said. Zelda began nosing him and Link was getting afraid that he would be sucked into staying longer. "We ought to go back now…" Zelda sighed and nodded at this. The two began swimming back to their house. Once inside the two took out some potatoes and Cucco they had bought from Whittleton. Link mashed the potatoes and Zelda cooked the Cucco. Once done, the two sat at their small table and began to eat. Zelda rubbed her leg against Link's, and Link scooted a little so they were closer to each other, instead of opposite sides. Link had a feeling that Zelda was feeling pretty aroused tonight as well.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed now." Zelda said. Link was surprised by this, he thought that Zelda would want to stay up all night on their first day living in Aboda Village.

"Really?"

"Yep, I want to have a fun day tomorrow! I want to see if we can go ride a boat!"

"Where would you find one?" Link asked.

"Um, I don't know…any ideas?"

"We could ask Niko tomorrow; he used to a pirate and loves the sea, so he might know." Link said taking out their night clothes and handing Zelda her night gown. Zelda went to the bathroom this time and changed. Zelda, like Link, knocked before leaving. When Link told her he was dressed, she got out and took both their swimsuits and hung them outside to dry, before getting in bed with Link.

Zelda was still rubbing herself against Link an awful lot. Link decided he would kiss her and when he did, she started moaning. Link wished she would stop, she was making him feel pretty aroused too, which was something he didn't want right now. It was getting cold so Zelda got up and closed the door. Then she rushed and jumped playfully back into bed. It was as her leg brushed between his legs, it happened. Link had yet another erection. At first Zelda didn't know, but as she pressed herself to Link she felt it. Link began sweating nervously as Zelda's eyes grew wide and she understood what had happened. Then suddenly, to Link's surprise, he felt one of her hands wrapped around his penis. Zelda blushed and immediately let go. Neither spoke for a moment, then Zelda got up and headed to the door. For a fleeting moment, Link thought she was going to go tell Alfonzo or Niko what had happened. Instead Zelda locked the door and closed the windows and curtains. She pulled the covers off of the bed; Link's boner was clearly visible without the bedspread hiding it.

Link stared in shock as Zelda got back on the bed and started lifting up her night gown, revealing the pink cloth around her breasts and her panties. Link's erection got larger as Zelda moved closer to Link and cuddled with him. Link blushed at the feel of her skin, and since the bed was bare, he could still see her. After five minutes of cuddling, Zelda sat up and pulled Link up with her. She kissed him and Link found himself doing what he always did, put one hand on her head to push her closer, and the other was on her back moving around. Link felt the knot of the cloth on Zelda's back. He opened his eyes and saw her wink at him. Zelda didn't say a word, but Link knew that she was inviting him to take it off. She was going to let him strip her down and see…perhaps feel…her breasts.

The two were no longer kissing and Link was considering his choices. He knew Zelda and knew that she wouldn't be angry if he didn't. She respected him and his feelings. Link wanted to take it off, but it was scary, what if they didn't stop there? How good was Link's control? The door was locked, the window was closed, but it was scary to be doing this with Niko living in a house only a few feet away, and Alfonzo too.

"It's OK, Link…" Zelda said gently giving him a soft kiss. But she gave a small gasp as Link started undoing the knot. The cloth fell and Link pushed it off the bed.

Link continued to focus on Zelda's face. He loved her for more than her body and he wanted her to know that. Link was now grateful that he had peeped on her, even if he got to see it again so soon. Had he not seen what they looked like already, he would have found it a good deal harder to keep his eyes off of Zelda's tits. Zelda stared at him dreamily, and Link, deciding that he had kept his eyes off long enough, looked down at her chest. This was better than before. Before he hadn't been expecting it and had to look, knowing full well he only had a limited time. Now he knew he could adore them as long as he wanted. He felt Zelda's hands move to his shirt and pull it off; Link raised his arms to help her. It was only fair, she wasn't seeing much, and anyway…he wouldn't mind being naked with her right now…the temptation it would lead to was scary, but Link wasn't too sure now whether he wanted to avoid taking risks or not. Zelda moved her hands across Link's body, feeling his chest.

Likewise, Link began to move his hands over Zelda's body. Link moved around her breasts and on her belly, then on her sides, then feeling her back. He wanted to save her private parts for last. When at last Link had felt everything, he moved his hands closer to her breasts. Zelda stopped touching Link, she was waiting, but Link was going to go slow with her. He moved his hands to the top of her breasts and began massaging her gently. Zelda let out a sigh, it wasn't really arousing, but being massaged there felt nice as that spot rarely ever got any attention. After a few minutes of massaging the top of Zelda's breasts, Link began to move his hands over her boobs. Zelda gasped as Link gave her boobs a nice squeeze.

"Are you OK?" Link said softly.

"Mm-hmm…just caught me off guard…" Zelda said. Link didn't take his eyes off of Zelda for awhile; he noticed she was breathing heavily. Link then turned back to her breasts and squeezed them very gently. Zelda didn't gasp but her breathing became quicker. Link continued squeezing, going slightly hard after each squeeze. Zelda moaned and it was clear she was enjoying this. After awhile Link stopped and began softly pinching her nipples. After thumbing her tits for some time, Link knelt down and sucked on one. Zelda gasped again, but Link knew she liked it. Link flicked his tongue across her nipple as he sucked, enjoying Zelda's reactions. As Link alternated, Zelda put her hands on his legs and brought him on her lap. As Link sucked the other one he felt like a little baby, and Zelda felt a bit like a mother, although she doubted a mother would feel aroused at breastfeeding. Link continued sucking and licking Zelda's nipple, while thumbing her other one. Zelda moaned and kissed Link from time to time as he did this. Link's erection got larger still.

After five minutes of sucking her tit, Link took his mouth off and began nuzzling his head into Zelda's breasts and sighed. However, Zelda wasn't done. She slid Link off her lap and placed her hands on his pants. Link knew what was coming; he didn't shake his head or tell her to stop. Zelda gave him a look of curiosity; it was clear she was unsure whether she was aloud to proceed or not. After awhile she pulled Link's pants off, then his underpants.

Link's penis was visible again. It was bigger than Zelda remembered, not that this surprised her. She knew the basics of this stuff and knew he was as horny as she was.

"Am I allowed to touch it?" Zelda asked innocently. Link smiled and said very quickly

"Yes." Zelda smiled too and began to stroke it. The reaction was immediate. Link's penis pointed straight up. Zelda smiled and held it with her hands, she moved Link's shaft up and down. Link moaned with pleasure. Zelda moved her other hands to Link's sack and squeezed very gently. Link gave a loud gasp and Zelda stopped, she waited to see if Link would tell her to stop. But Link didn't, he seemed eager for her to begin again, which Zelda did. A few drops of cum formed on Link's head and Link moaned some more. Zelda stopped and kissed the top of his penis.

Link was aroused by this, but he didn't like it. He didn't think much of his dick and thought Zelda was too beautiful to have her mouth on that thing. To distract her, Link began pulling her panties down. He knew Zelda would let him, that she wanted this. Link eyed Zelda all over now; she was as naked as he was. She looked very beautiful in the nude. Link once again had the feeling that it wasn't just arousing, but she really was beautiful like this. She looked so soft, and vulnerable. Her beautiful white skin was now completely exposed and he fully appreciate it. All of it. Link could see the real Zelda.

Link placed his hands on the back of her legs her legs and moved them to her butt, which he squeezed. He then moved his hand to her vagina and began to feel it. Link moved his hands over her clit and they both sighed. Link then began to finger her, just one finger. Zelda gave a small gasp and moaned again. Link placed in another finger, two. Zelda gasped and moaned some more as Link continued digging into her. Finally, Link pulled his now wet fingers out. He was done…or so he thought.

"I'm ready." Zelda said. Link didn't have to ask Zelda what she meant by "I'm ready." She wanted to have sex, she wanted love. Link gulped. His mind was telling him no, his penis was saying pleading for yes. There were all sorts of risks, if he did this. Would someone hear? If someone found out, what would happen to him? _**Will I be separated from Zelda? No…I'm king…right? They can't do that…right? **_Link's heart told him to do it as well, for Zelda, she had gotten this far and she really wanted it. _**Majority rules. **_"If you don't want to do it…it's OK…" Zelda said a little sadly. She wasn't trying to guilt Link into doing it, but she was making him fell guilty. Link gently pushed her on her back into bed. Link smiled and stood over her. Zelda smiled too and pulled her lips open…and the train entered the tunnel.

There was an intake of breath from Zelda. She was breathing heavily and even Link felt like he needed to get used to this. Link pushed more, and Zelda gave another gasp.

"Are you OK?" Link asked. "Am I hurting you?"

"A little…but I think that's supposed to happen the first time…" Zelda said in a strained voice. Link pushed a little more and he was all the way in. He stayed like this for awhile, getting used to the feel of being in Zelda. Zelda was breathing heavily and Link's penis jerked and twitched inside of her. Slowly, Link began to thrust. Zelda gave another gasp, and Link thrust again. Zelda moaned and Link continued, starting to build a bit of a rhythm. At each thrust, Zelda said his name.

"Link…Link…Link, Link, Link, Link….LINK!" Zelda cried.

"Shh, shh!" Link said. "Please, I don't want to get caught!" Zelda nodded weakly and Link continued thrusting. "I love you…" Link whispered as he continued his rhythm.  
"I love you too…I love you too….I love you, Link!" Zelda moaned. As Link thrusted again, Zelda had her very first orgasm. Zelda gasped and sighed. It wasn't long after, that Link "unloaded the train." His whole body quivered and shook and it seemed to take forever to empty. Zelda moaned louder than ever and Link did as well. Finally his erection began to deflate and Link pulled himself out. Link quickly took Zelda off the bed so she wouldn't get it messy with their mess leaking through her. Link pulled her to her feet and she sighed and pulled Link in for a kiss. He felt her hands clench on his buttocks, he did the same. Her cheeks felt soft, and in Link's opinion, looked cute. His penis was against her pussy, getting a little wet from their fun. But it didn't turn into an erection again; it was done for the night. Link grabbed a towel and began to wipe Zelda off, who giggled. Zelda did the same for him when he was finished.

Once they were done, the two went to bed, not bothering to get dressed. Zelda had her back to Link and Link crept up behind her and put his hand over her stomach, occasionally on her breasts. Zelda smiled and sighed.

"I love you." Link said

"I love you more…" Zelda responded

"No…"

"Yes."

"I love _you _more." Link said.

"OK, OK…we love each other equally alright?"

"Alright." Link said. Then "Good night, Zelda…"

"Good night…my handsome king…" Zelda giggled and the two fell asleep.

It happened…probably sooner than you thought, eh? Well I have a reason for that, and since this is original I will be making a notes section to explain stuff like this. Please review and tell me what you thought of this.


	6. Surprise

"How did you get 9.5?" Zelda said peering over Link's paper

"Is it wrong?" Link asked

"No…"  
"Then what's the matter?"

"Well…_how _did you get it?" Zelda asked. When Link just looked at her confused, Zelda continued "Where's the work?"

"What?"

"The work for the problem."

"I don't know…" Link said. It had been a month since Link and Zelda had had their fun. Right now Zelda was trying to see how educated Link was and see where he could improved, currently they were doing math.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Zelda asked.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Link said. Zelda sighed and placed the paper down on the table and began solving the problem herself. She got 9.5 just like Link. Unlike Link, she also put down several steps on how to get the answer.

"See, this is what I mean. Where is this?"

"I don't even know what that is…why did your write that stuff down?" Link asked. Zelda glared at Link. _He must be joking…I am not in the mood for jokes today. _"Wh-what?" Link said nervously as Zelda continued glaring.

"I don't feel like messing around today, Link, I don't feel good…" Zelda said.

"What's wrong?" Link asked sounding concerned.

"Unrgh….stomach ache…" Zelda said holding her tummy.

"Again?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"I hope you feel better…oh and if you need to vomit, do it outside, OK?"

"I'll try…" Zelda said.

Link gave her belly a little rub and Zelda sighed and giggled. Suddenly she looked at Link seriously again. "But seriously, you aren't cheating are you?" Zelda asked holding her answer sheet closer to her.

"Of course not!" Link said indignantly "I wouldn't waste your time like that! Anyway you've had that thing with you the whole time and you were in the kitchen eating while I was out here working on this." Link was referring to the test Zelda gave him.

"I suppose you have a point…" Zelda said, but she eyed the problem again and said "Are you _sure_ you did that all in your head?"

"I guess so…" Link said. Zelda sighed

"I don't feel like working anymore…let's go for a swim." Link nodded and pulled out their swimsuits. Link locked the door and the two began changing. Nobody bothered using the bathroom anymore, they had seen each other naked and weren't all that embarrassed about it, it was pretty fun actually. Link eyed Zelda's breasts as she took her dress off and he saw her eyeing him as well. Link's newly formed boner appeared and Zelda giggled. Link went a little pink and continued changing. Zelda was still having trouble with her top. "Mind giving me a hand?" Zelda asked. Link nodded and took the strings; suddenly he dropped them and began feeling Zelda's cleavage. "LINK!" Zelda cried and pushed him off. Her face was red, but she didn't seem all that embarrassed otherwise, and she was giggling quite a bit. Link gave her a smile as well.

"Heh, sorry, couldn't resist!" Link said. They now had a habit of playing these jokes on each other, although rarely in public. As "public" was either children, Niko, or Alfonzo they knew better than to do that. Link picked up her top and placed it back over her breasts and tied it together. Zelda jumped a bit when he was done, and Link admired her bouncing boobs as she did so. Link's knot-work passed the test apparently, because Zelda kissed Link, and said

"Thanks!" And headed to the door, giving Link's tent a little pat on the way. As Zelda opened the door, Link asked

"Is anyone out there?"

"Mido is…OK…he's inside now." Zelda said. "Run, Link, run!" Zelda giggled and Link ran out to the beach as fast as he could with Zelda. Once his lower body was hidden in the water he slowed down. The two swam to their small island as usual.

"By the way," Zelda said when they were on the island "I invited Anjean and Byrne to come over a little later, OK?"

"Sure." Link said and began to playfully splash her. Zelda laughed and splashed Link back. She felt something swim under her legs and felt Links hands on the other side of her, dunking her down. Zelda struggled and rose back up, then ran back to the island and threw sand at Link, who was still in the water. Link closed his eyes to avoid getting any in his eye as he blindly made his way to Zelda. When his foot touched the ground he chanced a peak. He was closer but Zelda wasn't giving up. His hair was full of sand by the time he made it to the island. Here he opened his eyes and chased Zelda who had started running away. He picked up a bit of the muddy sand as he went and threw it at her. It landed perfectly on her back and Zelda tripped. She managed to get up quickly but Link had gained some ground on her, and as she took off Link grabbed the string on her swimsuit top and it came off. Zelda gasped at turned around.

Link was smiling playfully at her, her top dangling in one of his hands. Zelda rushed at Link, but she had turned around too fast and slipped. She fell face down on the sand again and Link rushed by her, snatching her bottoms as he did so. Zelda went red, she felt _very _exposed. True, there wasn't anything to be genuinely scared about. Niko, who used to rarely have customers, was often kept busy now. Ever since Link and Zelda had started staying here, more people visited, and Niko got some more customers for his stories. Alfonzo was usually busy working on trains now. The island was pretty far away and Zelda doubted people would be able to tell she was in the buff right now, let alone be able to distinguish her. But usually when she and Link did this, they were alone and indoors. Now she was completely naked outside. What if Link swam back to Aboda or just swam closer? _Then _everyone would have a good view of her. Of course, it wasn't like Zelda was innocent either. She had just pansted Link last week right in front of Byrne and Anjean. They were indoors though. Something just felt very wrong about being outside.

Link gave her a teasing smile and waved her swimsuit in front of her.

"Get back here, Link!" Zelda cried. Link stuck out his tongue and ran off, Zelda chasing behind him. Link kept checking back on Zelda as he ran off, no doubt to get a nice view of her. Finally, Zelda tackled Link to ground; Link fell on his stomach and kept the swimsuit there. Zelda tried to turn Link over, but when she finally did, he started groping her boobs and vagina. Zelda gave a yelp and Link managed to escape again. This time he went in the water, but Zelda caught him quickly here. Link dropped her swimsuit in the water, and for the sake of revenge, Zelda wrestled him out of his trunks. Link went red. Like Zelda, he wasn't used to being nude in the open.

Suddenly, neither felt embarrassed, but were still red because the blood was going to their head. Zelda looked to her left and saw that were on the other side of the island. The side nobody on Aboda could see. Zelda placed her hands on Link's buttocks and pulled him to her. Link went redder but didn't fight her; he grabbed her butt too and began kissing her. Zelda moaned as Link put his tongue in and began squeezing her cheeks, Zelda squeezed too and Link gave a small gasp. This felt wonderful, being naked with Link in the ocean which had gotten warm since the first time she went in. Suddenly Zelda felt a tap on her shoulder and Link was pointing to her swimsuit which had partially risen and was floated away. Link had his trunks in one of his hands; he had managed to retrieve it, since it was close. Zelda gasped and swam over to her bikini. Link watched as her cheeks worked with each kick. When Zelda retrieved her swimsuit, she and Link swam back to the island, they were still on the other side of the hill and could not be seen. Zelda sighed and lied down. Link began feeling her wet breasts. Zelda gave a soft moan as Link took her nipples and began feeling them with his fingers. Link then placed his tongue on her boobs and began to lick them. Zelda squirmed and giggled as Link did this. Link took her right nipple and began to suck on it. Zelda moaned as Link flicked his tongue over it and began to suck like a baby once more.

"Oooh…stop, stop." Zelda said

"Hmm?" Link said taking his mouth off.

"Your teeth brushed it…uncomfortable." Zelda said.

"Oh, sorry Zelda." Link said giving the tit a little kiss and moving on the other one. Zelda sighed and held Link as he did this. She ruffled his hair and moaned some more. After fifteen minutes of sucking and alternating between nipples, Link stopped and playfully gave Zelda's pussy a lick. Zelda squirmed and giggled. Link smiled and began touching it. Soon after, Link fingered her. Zelda gave a loud moan and had an orgasm.

"Oh, sorry, Link!" Zelda said as Link pulled out his now sticky fingers.

"It's OK." Link said giving Zelda a gentle kiss. Link pulled her to the shallow water and began to cleanse her. Zelda shivered as Link splashed water and placed his hands all over her. Zelda started playing with his erection and Link gave a stifled gasp. Zelda giggled and continued moving her hands up and down, and finally Link pulled her hands off and stood over her, he had had enough and was ready for the main event. Link spread Zelda's thighs a little wider and entered.

Zelda moaned as Link thrust and placed his arms around her. _I love you, Link…your smile, your eyes, your courage…and the way you feel around me…and inside me. _Link continued thrusting, getting into the rhythm he had before and then released his fluids, shaking. Zelda moaned and had another orgasm at the same moment.

Suddenly there was a yell

"Link? Zelda? Where are you?" Link and Zelda gasped, that was the voice of Anjean. Link finished emptying himself and hastily cleaned Zelda again, then helped her into her swimsuit. When he also had his trunks on, the two waved at Anjean and Byrne. Anjean waved back and Byrne inclined his head in acknowledgement. Link and Zelda swam to the two and Zelda said

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here…"

"It's OK, my dear, perhaps you would like to change?" Anjean said. Link and Zelda nodded and headed in the house, closing and locking the door behind them. The two changed into their normal clothes and didn't bother examining each other like they usually did. When they finished they headed back outside.  
"It's so nice to see you!" Zelda said

"And you, my dear. I must say it has been rather lonely without you…" Anjean said.

"What about Byrne?"  
"Oh, Byrne…he isn't very social…" Anjean said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean, neither is Link. But I still love him…" Zelda said giving Link a kiss on the cheek, Byrne rolled his eyes and this wasn't unnoticed. "Oh come on, Byrne! If you had someone, you wouldn't care!" Zelda said. "If you want I can set you up with someone…I think there's a girl at the castle who kinda likes you…" Zelda said with a wink.

"No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"Not into it, anyway, I'm not human, it wouldn't work." Byrne said.

"Oh, are you looking for a long-term relationship?" Zelda asked

"No."

"Then what's wrong with just dating someone?"

"It might turn into a long-term relationship."

"Ohh…well how about another Lokomo? Hey, what about you, Anjean?" Zelda asked. Byrne and Anjean eyed each other for a few moments then laughed very loudly. "What?" Zelda asked.

"Sorry, couldn't help but picture a young man much too young for me…" Anjean said.

"Exact opposite here." Byrne said.

"But you're the same age now!" Zelda said

"Zelda," Link said "They've known each other like that for at _least _a hundred years, it wouldn't work."

"Oh…well I suppose you're right…" Zelda said. "Anyway, who's up for dinner?"

"Oh please, I'm rather hungry right now actually." Anjean said.  
"I'll make dinner then." Link said.

"Oh, we can help!" Zelda offered.

"OK, if you want to." Link said. The four of them entered the house and after examining it for a little while, Anjean and Byrne began helping Link and Zelda cook. It wasn't exactly a meal; it was more like a bunch of snacks laid out on a table. They wanted to chat and thought that snacks would work better. As they worked, Anjean and Byrne would glance at each other and laugh.

"OK, OK! I know it was bit stupid but it can't be that funny!" Zelda said after they did this for the seventh time.

"S-sorry, my dear!" Anjean said and continued washing the strawberries.

When they finished, they laid the food out and began serving themselves up, everyone was eyeing Zelda because for some reason she had dipped her strawberry in the melted cheese.

"What are you doing?" Byrne said in disgust.

"Eating."

"Urgh…how can you stand that?"

"It actually tastes quite good, here try some." Zelda said offering Byrne the strawberry.

"Err…I'll take your word for it." Byrne said. He and Anjean glanced at Link who shrugged and said

"I don't understand either; she's been having this taste for weird foods lately."

"I guess I've just opened my eyes lately and decided to try new things." Zelda said finishing the strawberry and dipping a cucumber into some jam.

"I have to agree with Byrne…that food looks terrible." Anjean said.

"Maybe this is where you're getting your stomach aches from." Link said. Anjean and Byrne suddenly eyed each other, this time they didn't laugh.

"Stomach aches?" Byrne asked.

"Yeah, Zelda's been feeling pretty sick lately and she doesn't know why…but I do, it's this food." Anjean and Byrne glanced at each other again. Were Link and Zelda really this oblivious?

Everybody's main interest during the meal was Zelda's new odd eating habits. When Zelda dipped her fried Cucco in syrup Anjean said

"Zelda, dear, I need to talk to you."

"OK, I get it, it's nasty to look at, I'm sorry…"

"No, really, please come outside with me…alone." Anjean added. Zelda turned to Link who shrugged and she headed out with Anjean. Anjean led to her a private place and said quietly

"You've been feeling sick in the morning?"

"Yes…why?"

"Err…do _you _know why, my dear?" Anjean asked. Zelda shook her head and Anjean gulped. "Um…you and Link having been living alone for…how long now?"

"A month." Zelda said.

"A month…er what have you two been doing?"

"N-nothing…" Zelda said getting red. Anjean wasn't fooled

"Be truthful, please."

"OK, we've been a little lovey dovey…." Zelda said feeling her cheeks grow red.

"Lovey dovey? Mind explaining?" Anjean said

"I'd rather not, Anjean…if you don't mind…it's not your business."  
"Please, it's important to know…"

"Really?"

"Really, I am very serious."

"Um OK…well we sleep together."  
"Yes…"

"And we kiss and stuff."

"I already knew that…"

"OK, well, um…I've seen Link naked a couple of times and he's seen me…" Zelda said blushing scarlet.

"I see…did you enjoy that, my dear?"

"Anjean!"

"What did you do, my dear?"

"T-that's…none of…I don't want to talk about it!"

"Please…just tell me."

"Oh…alright, but don't you dare repeat this! Link and I…made love, OK?" Anjean was silent and didn't speak. "Anjean? Did you hear that? Are we done?"

"Zelda, my dear…with what I've seen and heard tonight…I think…you're pregnant." Anjean said. Zelda said nothing but just stared in silence.

OK, who here read this and knew that was coming? Yeah…quite a few of you, I bet. Anyway I guess this explains why I skipped a month and will skip a few more the next few chapters.


	7. Sledding

As it turned out, Zelda _was _pregnant. Link had taken it better than expected, although he did seem nervous about the idea of being a father. Byrne had surprisingly laughed when this was revealed, mostly because this seemed to shock Link so much. Zelda decided they ought to just tell everyone now instead of hiding it, Link had reluctantly agreed. Zelda had written a letter to Teacher explaining what had happened, making Link sound more like the victim in the sex situation than herself, and told him to spread the news. They had decided to tell everyone in Aboda Village personally. The family of four congratulated them and left it at that. Niko, however, spent a good few weeks teasing them and would occasionally nudge Link, give him a wink, and ask when he was going to pull his next move, which would make Link blush bright red wherever he was. Alfonzo was the scariest. Zelda decided she ought to talk to him by herself, and Link didn't fight this. Zelda first told Alfonzo about the sex. She told him that she had pressured Link into doing it and he had only done so reluctantly. Zelda told people this because she knew she was less likely to get scolded or in trouble than Link. As expected, even though Zelda had defended him, Alfonzo wanted to get hold of Link and have a talk. Zelda managed to prevent this by reassuring Alfonzo that it really was all her fault and if he was to blame someone, it was her. Alfonzo gave in and didn't do anything to either one of them, but he did give Link the eye now and again. As for the rest of the kingdom, they were overall happy about the prospect of Link and Zelda having a child and cheered for the two of them. This may surprise you, but in the world of Hyrule being pregnant at the age of fourteen isn't all that bad, it is completely legal. Being pregnant at fourteen in Hyrule is like being pregnant at nineteen in our world. Young, but nothing wrong with it.

It had been four months since Zelda had found out she was pregnant. And as Niko liked to playfully remind her, she was "gaining weight". Link and Zelda were back at the castle, summer was over. Zelda was signing her name on the remaining paper work. Link was reading a letter he had just received from the postman. When Link finished, he put down the letter and asked

"What do you think of doing something fun with Anjean and Byrne?"

"Hmm?" Zelda said looking up from her paper work.

"Do you want to spend the day with Anjean and Byrne?" Link asked.

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Zelda said "It's been so long since we've seen them!" indeed they hadn't seen either of the Lokomo since Anjean revealed Zelda was due to have a baby.

"So, that's a yes then?"

"Today?"

"Well according to this letter, they are bored out of their minds and are willing to spend the day with us whenever we want. 'Just pick us up at the tower.'"

"Mmm…oh, why not. I suppose I'll just finish the work, and then we go get them."

"What do you want to do with them? They seem to be hoping we have an idea." Link said.

"Oh…um, how about we go sledding in the Snow Realm?" Zelda suggested.

"Sounds like fun; I'll go get the sleds while you work." Link said. Zelda nodded and Link went to their closet and rummaged around for a bit. When Link had found four sleds, he took them out to the train. Zelda was almost done when Link came back. Link smiled and sat next to Zelda, rubbing her pregnant belly. Zelda sighed and continued as though Link weren't there, while he whispered to her tummy. "Hey there, little guy…it's your daddy! Are you feeling cozy in mommy's belly?" Link then gave her tummy a hug. Zelda giggled and signed the last paper.

"Ready Link?" Zelda asked.

"Oh…yeah!" Link said. Zelda went to their drawers and picked out four sets of snow clothes. Link and Zelda changed, Zelda a little slowly for Link's pleasure. "S-stop…" Link said. "I don't want to meet them with an erection!" Zelda giggled and watched as Link finished changing, which didn't help. Zelda smiled and took Links hand, with that they headed to the train. One the way to the train Link asked "What will we name it?"

"Hmm?"  
"The baby."

"Oh…um, what do _you _want to name it?" Zelda asked.

"Don't know, that's why I'm asking." Link said.

"Well…if it's a girl I'd like to name her Zelda…it's a tradition that my grandma restarted and I think she'd want me to continue it." Link nodded at this to show his support for this. "And if it's a boy, I thought we'd name him Rinku."

"Rinku?"

"Don't like it?"

"No, I like it. I'm just curious where you got the name from."

"Nowhere, just made it up." Zelda said as Link helped her into the passenger car. She needed a little help, now that she was pregnant. "Thanks, Link." Zelda said as she got up and gave him a little peck on the cheek. For some reason this made the blood rush to Link's head. It happened sometimes when Zelda would do small things like kissing him on the cheek and Link didn't know why. Link gave her a kiss too and went to the train. Link pulled the whistle once and set off to the Tower of Spirits. Link drove more carefully than he normally would, as he had to make sure Zelda was comfortable with the baby. But the trip wasn't that long and when they stopped, they saw Byrne standing where Anjean usually was. "Hey Byrne!" Zelda called as they approached. Byrne smiled and waved back.

"Where's Anjean?" Link asked

"Hmm? Oh, she's sleeping; I'll go wake her up." Byrne said going to a door that must have been Anjean's room. Byrne went inside and after a few moments he came back out with Anjean who appeared a little sleepy but happy to see Link and Zelda.

"Hello, my dears…oh Zelda, you've gotten bigger since last time…"

"Oh, um, thanks." Zelda said giggling. "Want to touch it?" Zelda asked referring to her stomach.

"Sure." Anjean said reaching and out touching Zelda's belly. "Oh…I could feel it moving…here, you feel her Byrne." To their surprise Byrne went a little red and said

"No thanks…"

"No, really, Byrne, it's OK." Zelda said grabbing his hand and placing it on her tummy. Byrne looked a little awkward and gave an apologetic look at Link, who really didn't mind, and stood still.

"Yes…yes I can feel it…the baby's kicking…" Byrne said. Zelda giggled.

"Yeah, I can feel him too…I think he wants his daddy." Zelda said giving Link a wink. Like smiled and shrugged, he doubted the baby actually wanted him but decided to place his hand on Zelda's belly. Link felt kicking for a moment, and then suddenly it stopped. "See? Baby's all better now!" Zelda said. They never referred their child to a "he" or "she" because here, there was no way they could tell its gender until it was born.

"Anyway, shall we get going?" Link said.

"Where are we going?" Anjean asked.

"Zelda and I decided we could go sledding in the Snow Realm." Link said, surprised Anjean couldn't tell by their clothes.

"Ah, did you bring sleds? And clothes?"

"Yes we did, so are you OK with that?"

"Sounds like fun, my dear." Anjean said. Link and Zelda still found it weird for here to say "my dear" like an old lady, in a teenage body

"Byrne?" Byrne just shrugged and nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!" Zelda said. Link helped her back on the passenger car and once everyone was in, Link drove off.

There weren't any monsters in the Snow Realm, except for a couple of bulbins which Link shot down easily. Link looked around in the Snow Realm for a hill to sled on. After five minutes of searching, Link stopped. He had found a good sized hill. Anjean, Byrne, and Zelda disembarked with Link. Link noticed that Anjean and Byrne had changed on their way there. They had parked on the top of the hill so they were set to go sledding. Link unloaded the sleds and put them all facing the downward part of the hill.

"May I ride with you, Link?" Zelda asked innocently even though there were four sleds. "Just once." Zelda added because Byrne had rolled his eyes as he usually did.

"Sure, Zelda." Link said with a smile and held the sled for her to get in. Zelda went in front and Link placed his hands on her belly from behind. "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Let's go!" Link said, although Anjean had said it at the same time and sled down with him. Byrne came behind them.

"WHEEEE!" Zelda yelled as they went down. Link smiled and laughed with Zelda as they continued down the long hill. It took awhile for them to finally stop. When they did, Link got up and helped Zelda out of the sled and kissed her. "What was that for?" Zelda asked.

"Huh? Oh, um…no reason." Link said. Zelda felt the blood rise to her head and she giggled and gave Link a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." Zelda said. Link was about to say the same thing when Byrne and Anjean appeared on their sleds. Link instead just took the sled in one hand, Zelda's in the other and went back up the hill. "All right, let's have a race!" Zelda said when they reached the top.

"Sounds fun." Link and Anjean said. Byrne just shrugged. Zelda took the unused sled and with her boots made a line the hill and set the sled there. Catching on, everyone else put their sleds next to Zelda's.

"On your mark…" Zelda started "Get set…" suddenly Zelda jumped on the sled and started without them. "GO!" Zelda said as she went.

"Why you…!" Link and the two Lokomo jumped on their sleds and raced after Zelda. Zelda had a good lead, and when they all stopped Zelda cried

"I WON!"

"There was no finish line, so it's a draw." Byrne reminded her. Zelda face palmed herself and Link helped her out of her sled. Byrne kneeled down and made a finish line with his gauntlet. The four made their way back up the hill with their sleds and once they were at the top Anjean said

"_I'll_ count this time!"

"Fair enough…." Zelda said.

"3…2…1…GO!" Anjean said and with a start everyone started sledding down the hill. It turned out that even without her head start, Zelda was still the best. Being pregnant had given her a weight advantage and she got first place. Byrne made it behind her. As Link came down the hill and across the finish line, it happened. Link was lighter than Byrne and Zelda, when she was pregnant. Byrne had drawn a deep finish line in the snow and when Link had rode across it, it caught his sled and he flew a foot in the air and landed on his face. Zelda and Byrne roared with laughter as Link got back up, red in the face and got up to help Zelda. Anjean hadn't encountered this problem as she had jumped off her sled the moment she saw Link in the air. As the four went up the hill again they heard voices.

"I swear, there's been at least five times and many ChuChus lately!"

"Who cares?"

"I do! We need to get rid of them as part of our shift and it's getting harder…if we just knew where they were coming from…" The speakers turned out to be Anouki. It was Yeko and Bulu. Bulu turned to the four and said "Ooh, look, these ones might know where they're coming from! Hey, hey you, guys! Have you seen an area infested with ice chuchu?"

"Nope, sorry." Link said.

"Oh that's al—hey! You're that guy! You're the one who helped us and became king, that's you isn't it, guy?"

"Um, yes…" Link said a little modestly.

"Wow, hey Yeko, it's him! Oh—and that must be the princess…um, queen! Oh and see they're gonna have a baby!"

"What'cha doing, guys?" Yeko asked.

"We're sledding." Zelda said.

"Sledding, eh? Mind if we join?" Yeko asked.

"'Ey Yeko, maybe we shouldn't…we're supposed ta be guarding and monster huntin'."  
"I know, I know, and we are! We're just guardin' here is all! Anyway, what do you guys say?"

"I don't mind." Anjean said "But I don't think we have anymore sleds…"

"Eh, that's all right, see watch this!" Bulu said and got on his tummy, he sled down like a penguin and turned out to be pretty fast. He made his way back up and said "So, who's up for races?"

"Oh, we were just doing that, actually. See there's the finish line!" Zelda said pointing.

"All righty then, let's get going!" Yeko said. The humans and Lokomo got on their sled, the Anouki rested on their bellies. Anjean counted again.

"3…2…1…GO!" Everyone took off. Like last time, Zelda won, but narrowly. The Anouki were fast and played dirty. As they sled down, they would use their flippers to send ice at other racers, the Anouki got second and third place. Link, his face covered in snow, got last place and because he couldn't see, ended up flying in the air like last time, which brought laughter from everyone.

After several more races (most of which won by the nearly invincible Zelda) Zelda retired and said she was tired of walking up the hill and with a pregnant belly. Link said he'd keep Zelda company while the rest of them continued sledding. The two sat on top of the hill, hand in hand.

"Are you excited to be a father, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Sorta…" Link said, this response caught Zelda off guard.

"What do you mean 'sorta'?"

"Well…I'm not sure I'll do a good job…" Link said. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Link, I know you haven't had any parents, but to tell you the truth, neither have I! My mom died when I was a very little girl and my dad died before I was even born! But I still had Grandma, and I have Teacher. You have Niko and Alfonzo! Just treat our child let they treated you…except maybe you can learn from their mistakes…" Zelda added thinking of how Alfonzo intimidated Link and Niko was immature. Link sighed.

"That's not it…it's just that…well this will come as a surprise but…I don't really like kids." In all honesty, this was a bit of surprise to Zelda; after all, Link _was_ a kid.

"OK…well, I'm sure you like some kids! And this is your baby, I know you will open your heart to him or her and be a loving father, you're a really nice person Link!"

"Thanks…" Link said "But there's another thing that worries me. What if I'm too young? Maybe I'm not responsible enough to handle a kid yet...Linebeck is around his forties and he only recently had a son."

"Link, if Linebeck can do it, you can! You're much more responsible than he is! Anyway, it's not like we can't have a little help raising our baby." Zelda said. This seemed to cheer Link up.

"Thanks Zelda..." Link said.

"You're welcome." Zelda said and Link noticed she was shivering. Link placed his right arm around her neck and his left around her belly. Link pulled Zelda in for a kiss, and gently rubbed her tummy. Zelda moaned and the baby kicked as Link kissed her and kept her warm. Suddenly Link and Zelda both felt a tapping on their shoulders and turned to see Anjean and Byrne. Anjean looked a little embarrassed to see them like that, and Byrne looked annoyed as always.

"Err…we were wondering if you wanted to go yet." Anjean said awkwardly.

"O-oh…yeah…" Zelda said blushing even redder. "Would you like to have dinner at the castle?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, my dear." Anjean said

"As long as you eat what's severed and not one another's face." Byrne said.

"Byrne, don't be rude!" Anjean scolded.

"Fine…let's go." Byrne said.

Link nodded and made way to the train. Once on, Link waved good bye to the Anouki and the others did the same from the passenger window. The Anouki waved back and Link set off to Hyrule Castle.

I have a feeling at least one reader is pissed that I added a filler chapter…


	8. Rinku

Sorry the chapters have been shorter than my other fanfictions. I do this so I can update more.

It had been another four months since Link and Zelda had gone sledding with Anjean and Byrne. Zelda was getting pretty big now and was near the end of her pregnancy. She had the sort of nervousness about giving birth, that an old person would have about dying: The end was near and it could come up at any second. Zelda was excited at the prospect of being a mother, but she knew it would be painful and they lived in a world where there is no hospital and no medicine. Zelda knew that women could die of this and was worried what would happen to her, being younger. Link was also nervous about this but didn't say anything. He knew Zelda was dreading the pain that would come and didn't want to make it worse for her. Niko was already teasing her a lot as it was ("My goodness, she's gotten fat!").

Right now Zelda was doing her usual paperwork in the castle and it was night. Link was delivering her lemonade, soup, and snacks as she did this. When he wasn't he was cleaning the room because he knew Zelda liked things very organized. This was something else Niko liked to taunt them about. Niko liked to call Zelda the man in their relationship as she was the one who was working and Link was there more for support and cleaning ("Ho ho ho! I would think Alfonzo's apprentice wouldn't be so much of a girl!") like a "women". Zelda stood up for Link though by reminding Niko that, unlike him, Link had found a girl and scolded Niko for being a "sexist pig".

Zelda yawned and rubbed her eyes vigorously. She was very tired; she had to stay up a few nights doing the work as it was stacking up on her. Link noticed this and put an arm around Zelda and gave her a kiss. Zelda smiled and went back to work. Link finished organizing and went behind Zelda to give her back a massage. Zelda sighed as Link did this. Her back was very sore from being pregnant and she was grateful for any kind of comfort. Zelda closed her eyes for a moment while Link did this, and then turned back to her remaining papers.

After an hour of doing papers and getting massaged, Zelda put her quill down and said

"OK, I'm finished…I'll just take a bath now." And went to the bathroom. Suddenly as she reached for the handle, she was caught with a sudden idea and added "It's too bad I'm pregnant though…it makes it much harder for me to reach all the places I want to clean…"

"Oh is that so?" Link asked completely oblivious to her clue. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…" Zelda said upset that he hadn't caught on "It would be nice to have some help…." Zelda winked, desperately trying to get him to see. Link still didn't catch on, but being the nice person he was, he said

"Well…I'm not sure if you'd like it or not…but, um, I could help you." Link said turning a little red.

"That would be nice." Zelda said turning to Link and giving him a smile. Link went a little redder and followed Zelda into the bathroom. Link sat down on a chair and watched as Zelda stripped off her clothing and hoped in the bathtub. Link turned on the water and felt it until he thought it was warm enough and kept it that way. Zelda was looking at Link expectantly for some reason. As the tub was halfway full she asked "Aren't you getting in yet?" Link blushed again. This was more than he had bargained for. "I know you want to…" Zelda said slyly eyeing Link's erection. "And the tub is big enough for two people." This was true. The tub, being made for royalty, was large and could have held ten people.

Link gulped and nodded and proceeded to undress himself. Zelda watched with a seductive smile on her face as Link pulled off his tights and tunic and stepped in the tub with her. Link stared nervously at Zelda for awhile, when the tub was full, he turned to turn to water off and then looked at Zelda again. She had slid closer and was placing her hands on his chest and kissing her from his chest to his lips. As she got higher and higher, she began pushing Link into the water until he was lying on his back with only his head above the water. Zelda put one leg over Link and sat on him, leaning (with some difficulty due to her tummy) down and kissing him, finally stopping as his lips. Zelda was now laying right on Link, floating a little bit in the bathwater and making sure she didn't put much pressure on her belly. They were making out and Link continued blushing as he felt Zelda's breasts likely touching his chest and Zelda's vagina hovering near his boner.

If you're wondering why Link was being so shy today, there are two reasons. The first is that since Zelda had gotten pregnant, they hadn't done much in the way of sexual activity and Link was just getting used to it again. The other reason is that Link liked being prepared and in control over what they did in terms of love making. Link wasn't used to Zelda slyly bringing it out of the blue.

Finally after what felt like days of kissing, Zelda brought herself off Link and began getting her hands soapy with a soap bar. She then started moving them over Link's neck, going more slowly and softly than necessary.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Link asked. Zelda giggled and said

"Oh…I was just thinking, after I give birth, we might not be able to do this for awhile…please stand Link." Zelda added. Link stood up on his feet and Zelda extended her hand. Link helped her up and she began washing his back and chest. Link was getting a little more used to it now. Zelda went down to his belly and continued washing, tickling Link for the fun of it. But she stopped tickling when Link nearly lost control and slipped. Zelda reapplied the soap and kneeled down. She was working on his legs now, her excitement was mounting. She reached his butt and gave it a squeeze. Link went red again. Link noticed Zelda spent a little more time here than she had anywhere else. Finally Zelda moved to his penis. She spent even more time here, and was "washing it" more than nessesary. In fact she was doing little more than just playing with it. Link gasped and sighed and Zelda moving her hands up and down and made his erection even larger.

Zelda eventually stopped and rinsed the soap off with water, giving it a little kiss when she was finished. Link then sat down again and Zelda made her hands soapy once more and placed them in his hair. When Link's head was all soapy, Zelda pushed it in the water and began rinsing it. Zelda sat on his erect boner while she did this, so it went in her a little bit. Finally Link rose out the water, completely clean.

"Do I get a turn?" Zelda asked slyly. Link blushed and nodded. Link stood up and extended his hand to help up Zelda as well. His hands were soapy like Zelda's were and he started with her belly. When it had been cleaned and rinsed, Link bent down and gave it a kiss. Link bent down and grabbed a large cup and filled it with the bath water.

"Close your eyes, Zelda." Link said reapplying the soup. Zelda closed her eyes and Link moved his hands over her face and hair. "Pucker your lips." Link added so Zelda wouldn't taste soap. Zelda puckered and when Link had her all soapy, he bent down and picked up the cup and dumped the water on Zelda. Zelda kept her eyes closed and Link refilled the cup several times and kept on pouring water on her until all the soap was gone. Link then moved her wet hair out of her eyes and told her she could open. Link now washed her boobs, giving each a good feel and causing Zelda to moan. Link was vaguely aware of the fact that anyone could hear past these walls and if Teacher or someone else were to come in the headquarters, they would have no trouble in hearing them and figuring out what was happening.

Somehow the idea of getting caught made it all the more fun. Link rinsed Zelda's breasts and gave each tit a small lick which gave Zelda the shivers. Now Link was working her legs, he gave her pussy a good feel and fingered her while he washed her. Zelda gave a loud moan and nearly had an orgasm. Link kissed her in the lips to keep her quiet, and then continued on her legs. Once Link was finished he stood back up and lightly pushed Zelda's shoulder to indicate she should turn around. When Zelda had turned, Link worked on her back, giving her a wash and massage at the same time. Zelda gave a soft sigh, and Link then turned his attention to her cute, white tush. He gave her cheeks a squeeze and Zelda continued moaning. As Link continued feeling her butt, his dick started moving on its on, and it gently brushed against her butt. Link considered this for a moment. He was feeling pretty horny and knew Zelda must be feeling the same. He didn't want to have sex with her, not real sex; to him it felt wrong to be making love to someone pregnant. Link squeezed her cheeks some more and considered the fact that he had never done this either. Link shrugged and grabbed Zelda's sides. He inched his penis to her butt and gently slid it across her cheeks. Zelda gave another sigh and Link smiled. Link then pulled Zelda and pushed himself forward, until his penis was right up her hole. Zelda gave a sigh and Link began to thrust, just like he did when they had sex. Zelda gasped and moaned and Link continued thrusting, both of them had an orgasm at the same moment and their fluids started dripping in the tub. Link took out his now flaccid dick and grabbed the cup again. He pored water and cleaned both of them up a little bit and helped Zelda out of the tub. Link grabbed a towel and dried her off, while she did the same to him. When they were both dry Zelda picked up their clothes and headed out of the bathroom with Link.

Zelda put their clothes in a pile with the other worn clothes and took out their night clothes. She gave Link his pajamas and Link pulled her into his lap. Even though he had just cummed, he felt like he was going to get hard again. Link began sucking Zelda's erect nipples and after a minute of doing this Zelda said

"Someone might walk in…"

"We'll tell them, we're practicing for the baby." Link said. Zelda giggled and despite what he said, Link pushed Zelda off his lap and locked the door. Zelda was about to put her night gown on, when she changed her mind. She wanted to sleep naked with Link. Zelda took his hand and led him under the covers where they continued to feel each other up. After awhile, Link began sucking her tits again and feeling her belly. Slowly, they both fell asleep.

"Link…Link….Link, Link, Link, Link, LINK, LINK, LINK WAKE UP!" Link slowly opened his eyes. Zelda's tit was still in his mouth and someone had been patting his head to wake him up, but was now shaking him when he removed his mouth.

"Huh…what? What is it?" Link asked.

"Link…I think it's time!" Zelda said nervously.

"What?"

"It's _time_!"

"Huh?"  
"I'M GIVING BIRTH!" Zelda screamed.

"Wh-what? Now?" Link asked  
"YES, NOW! C'MON WE GET UP!"

Link bolted out of bed and conscious of his naked body, put on the pajamas Zelda left. He threw Zelda her night gown and asked.

"What do I do?"

"Get help!"

"Help…right! Teacher?"

"OH NO! NOT TEACHER, HE'S MALE! I NEED A _WOMEN_!"

"Right…right, women…OK, um…"

"TAKE ME TO ANJEAN, LINK, NOW!" Zelda shrieked.

"OK, OK, just get dressed alright?" Link said. Zelda nodded quickly and slipped the night gown on and made an attempt to run outside, however that seemed to be uncomfortable for her so she started to speed walk. Link ran to catch up with her and held her hand. Zelda wrenched her hand out of his grip and made her own way to the train. Link noticed as they wind blew and Zelda's night gown fluttered, that she had forgotten to put on panties. Her bare bum and vagina were visible as the breeze lifted her night gown. But there wasn't time to head back and nobody was out anyway. Zelda didn't seem to care either and just headed to the passenger car. She desperately tried to climb in herself but couldn't. Link quickly helped her up and jumped in the train. Link drove her to the Tower of Spirits which was fortunately close by.

As Link drove the train to a gentle stop, Zelda screamed

"ANJEAN, ANJEAN, GET UP NOW! I'M GIVING BIRTH, _I AM GIVING BIRTH!_" a door opened and Anjean peered out sleepily, she was in a night gown and appeared to have been sleeping recently. It took her a few moments to process what Zelda had said, but just as Link was helping her out she cried

"Oh my goodness! Byrne, come out! I'm going to need some help!" the door opened again and Byrne came out. He was wearing his normal clothes but appeared to have been sleeping as well. "Byrne, Zelda is in labor! Get her to our room, pronto!" Byrne nodded and took Zelda's hand and led her to the room. He winced as Zelda squeezed his hand tightly. "Link, my dear, you need to stay here." Anjean said and turned to head to her room with Byrne.

"Wait, I want to give Zelda my support." Link said

"No you don't, trust me…just stay here." Anjean said and headed in her room, closing the door. Link began to pace nervously. _**I hope Zelda's OK…**_

Meanwhile, Zelda was being set on Anjean's bed. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Just push, my dear…" Anjean said.

"JUST PUSH? JUSH PUSH! YOU TRY SAYING THAT WHEN _YOU'RE_ IN LABOR!" Zelda screamed. Anjean sighed

"Don't worry my dear, it will all be over soon."  
"I don't want it to be over soon! I WANT IT OVER _NOW_!" Zelda screamed louder. "The baby…i-it's coming!"

"OK, my dear, spread your legs a bit…that's it…Byrne get me a wet rag, stat!" Byrne nodded and came back with a rag and bucket of water.

"WHERE IS LINK?" Zelda screamed.

"Listen, I know you probably want comfort, my dear, but I didn't think it was a go—"

"COMFORT? COMFORT? YOU THINK I WANT HIM FOR COMFORT?" Zelda screamed. "NOTHING HE COULD DO WOULD COMFORT ME NOW! I WANT TO KILL THAT IDIOT! _HE'S _THE REASON I'M GOING THROUGH WITH THIS PAIN!" Zelda screamed louder than ever.

"Oh goodness…I think it's about to come out." Anjean said lifting Zelda's night gown. "Byrne keep an eye on her, will you? I need to get a blanket." Anjean said pushing Byrne over to where she stood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ANJEAN? I DON'T WANT BYRNE TO SEE THIS!" Zelda screeched. "WHY IS HE HERE? HE'S A _BOY!_"

"Fine, I'll leave then…" Byrne said with a shrug and headed to the door.

"Byrne, stay!" Anjean said "Listen, dear, I need help and it's not a good idea for Link to be here." Anjean left to search for the blanket and Byrne turned his attention back to the screaming Zelda.

"DON'T LOOK THERE, YOU PERVERT!" Zelda screamed. Byrne glared and turned his head away. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S COMING OUT!" Zelda screamed, and despite what she had said earlier, Byrne looked and saw the baby's head coming out. Byrne was nervous; he had no clue what to do. Was he supposed to reach out and grab it? Luckily for him Anjean had returned.

Anjean quickly went over to Zelda and when the baby was out and it was crying, she quickly, yet gently grabbed it and wrapped it around in a blue blanket. Zelda was sighing and panting.

"Are you, OK, my dear?" Anjean asked gently.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine…" Zelda said. "May I…may I please see my baby?"

"You may." Anjean said giving Zelda her newborn. "I'll go get Link." Anjean added and left the room.

"Is she OK?" Link said the moment Anjean was outside.

"Yes, she's fine, my dear. You are the father of a son."

"He's a boy?"

"Yes, you may come in now."

"Thank you." Link said gratefully heading inside Anjean's room where Zelda was staring misty eyed at her son.

"I looked…he's a boy." Zelda said.

"I know, Anjean told me." Link said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm OK, thanks." Zelda said, then blushed and added. "Um, did you hear me screaming out there?"

"Yeah, but I didn't hear what." Link said. Zelda gave a sigh of relief and kissed Link on the cheek.

"Would you like to hold Rinku?" Zelda asked. Link considered for a moment, then said yes. He took his son and stared at him, feeling nervous that something would happen and he might drop him, he seemed so fragile.

Along with Zelda, Rinku was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His son had light blond hair. It was hard to say who he would take after as Link's hair had been lighter when he was younger too. The boy had his mother's lighter blue eyes and his father's nose. Rinku wasn't crying as much as before. His cute appearance wasn't the only reason Link adored him. He was also a symbol of proof. He was proof that he and Zelda loved each other. Link kissed his son and handed him back to Zelda. Everyone, even Byrne, thought the baby looked adorable and immediately loved him.


	9. Kidnaping

From here on out, the story will be more consistent and I'll ease up on the skipping.

It had over a year since Zelda had given birth. The kingdom cheered for their little prince when Zelda revealed he was born and Rinku developed well as a baby. He could make noises that sounded like mama and dada. He was learning how to walk as well. He was also a strange baby for two reasons. One was that Rinku hardly ever cried, which was fortunate, and Rinku never crawled. Rinku would always have to be carried everywhere and when he was only a few months old he tried to walk. Naturally he failed, but by using ledges and other things to hold on to, he could walk fairly well.

Unfortunately for Zelda, she still had a pregnant belly when Rinku was born. Anjean laughed and asked if she had expected her to somehow magically lose the weight when she gave birth. Zelda had truthfully said yes. She apologized to Link for being fat, and Link told her he didn't care, that she was beautiful no matter what. Nevertheless, with the help of Link, Alfonzo, Russell, and Byrne, Zelda was able to work off all the fat until she was back at her normal weight. Alfonzo came up with the exercises. Russell came up with the schedule and motivation. Byrne helped her keep at it, and Link was with her through the whole thing and was in better shape as well. Zelda had informed Link that though Rinku was prince, he was never going to be king. According to their traditions, the heir to the throne must be female. When Link heard this, he couldn't help but pity his son a little bit, although he did not complain about having to make more babies with Zelda one day.

It was summer right now. The family of three were in their Aboda Village vacation home. Zelda was doing her usual work of signing papers and Link was sitting in the middle of the room a few feet from Rinku.

"Come to daddy, Rinku!" Link said it a small baby-talk voice. Rinku had been placed in the middle of the room so he couldn't use anything to grab on to. Rinku pulled himself slowly and began walking to Link muttering

"Da…da…da…dadadada…" after a ten steps he fell on his rump. Rinku didn't seem to care though, he got up again and headed towards Link. When he reached his father he practically jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. Link gave Rinku an affectionate kiss on the top of his head and set him down. Rinku slid around until he was facing Zelda and picked himself up once more. Now he started walking to Zelda, now saying "Mamamamamama…mamamama…." When he reached Zelda, he tugged at her dress and she looked down.

"Aww, if it isn't my favorite little boy!" Zelda said fondly picking Rinku up and kissing him on the cheek. "Goochie goochie goo!" Zelda cooed tickling her son. Rinku giggled and gave his mother a hug. "Are you hungry?" Zelda asked. Rinku, being unable to talk properly, didn't respond. Zelda took this as a "yes" and carried her son to their bed and took off her top. Zelda still had to breastfeed Rinku as he refused to drink any other milk ("Given the choice between milk and your nipple, I'd do the same." Link had told her). When Zelda's breasts were revealed Rinku grabbed onto one with both hands and began sucking her tit. Link came over and sat next to Rinku and Zelda and patted Rinku's head. Rinku closed his eyes and continued sucking, Zelda closed hers as well. She was tired and wanted to relax.

Suddenly Zelda's eyes snapped back open as she felt another mouth and tongue and her other tit. Link was sucking it.

"Link, get off!" Zelda hissed.

"What? I'm hungry too!" Link said with a playful smile. "This is how you do it, Rinku." Link added giving Zelda's tit a lick and giving her shivers of delight. Rinku, however, wasn't paying attention to his dad. His eyes were still closed and he was still hungrily eating Zelda's milk.

"Not in front of him!" Zelda hissed.

"Oh come on! I'm doing the same thing as him!"

"For different reasons!"

"Maybe…"

"Link, he's hungry, he's not asking for sex!"

"Hey, now I didn't say that in front of him." Zelda's eyes widened at this and she eyed her son, hoping that wouldn't become a new word, Link laughed at this.

"Link, you're not a baby! Just go drink some normal milk, only Rinku is allowed to suck my tit!"

"Lucky…" Link said eyeing his son enviously. Zelda couldn't help but giggle at this; she ruffled Link's hair and said

"OK, OK, I'm sorry for scolding you, I know you're just trying to have fun…I just don't want Rinku to develop anymore bad habits…" When Zelda said "bad habits" she was referring to Rinku's kissing. Every time she or Link told Rinku to kiss someone, he would press his lips against theirs and hold the back of their head, worse yet, he would move around and make noises that sounded like moaning. He had done this to all the villagers. Alfonzo just told them that they ought to make sure he didn't do when he got older. Niko laughed and said he had clearly been paying too much attention to his parents. Mido said Rinku was weird. His parent's just laughed it off, and his sister Fado said it was cute. Still it was quite embarrassing.

"OK, I won't do it anymore…" Link said giving Zelda a peck on the cheek. Zelda turned her attention back to Rinku, and so did Link. Despite his promise not to suck her nipple and teach Rinku bad habits, Link was now thumbing Zelda's nipple instead. Zelda sighed and didn't stop Link. _It's not like Rinku will pick anything up from just this, right? _But after a few minutes of doing this, Zelda was beginning to feel wet and said

"Stop…sorry, I just don't to be wet around my son."

"Oh that was arousing, was it?" Link asked. Zelda gave a nervous little nod and Link laughed. Link kept his hands of Zelda and instead focused on his adorable son. Link ran his hands through Rinku's short, soft baby hair and kissed him on the head again. When Rinku was finally full, he took his mouth off Zelda's nipple and rested on her chest. "That looks like a comfy pillow…" Link said. Since becoming a dad, Link had become more and more confident about himself. People also complimented him a lot about having a girl as beautiful as Zelda, which boosted his moral even more, so Link wasn't afraid of making jokes and talking about his sexual desires with Zelda, although he was still shy in public about it.

Suddenly there was a loud farting noise and Link left the room. Rinku had gone potty in his diaper. Zelda sighed. In her opinion, Link was a great dad. He was loving, supportive and paid a lot of attention to Rinku. He would also very helpful and would help Zelda with almost anything. The key word though was almost. There was one thing that Link refused to do, and that was changing Rinku. Link refused to do it under any circumstances. Zelda would often try and get Link to do it, but Link absolutely refused. There were two memorable occasions of this. There was a time when Rinku had gone poo and Zelda argued with Link for a solid hour, trying to get him to do it. Link kept on refusing and eventually Zelda gave in. A month after this, Zelda had tried yet again to get Link to do it, she had decided to be just as stubborn as he was. She ended their argument by saying she wouldn't change Rinku and all and they would have to go the whole day with him smelling like that. Link settled this by simply leaving the room. When Zelda followed, she saw a note on the station stairs and the Spirit Train missing. The note had told her that Link had fled and was going to return tomorrow, if Rinku wasn't changed, he would leave again. Defeated, Zelda had changed Rinku and Link came back as promised the next day. After this, Zelda had given up. Though, Link had felt guilty and repaid her by making a delicious dinner when he came back.

"Link you can come back!" Zelda called when she had changed Rinku. Right on cue, Link appeared. "I'm going to give him a bath; you can help with that, OK?" Zelda said taking Rinku to the bathroom. Link nodded and went in after her. Zelda started the water and felt it until it was warm enough for Rinku. Zelda undressed her son and placed him in the tub. Rinku jumped in the water and splashed it all around. Link and Zelda laughed at the feistiness of their son. Rinku giggled too and continued splashing. Link gave Rinku his bath toys which were a small boat and a small cup. Rinku watched the boat float and filled the cup up. Rinku dumped water on the boat several times and watched it sink. Rinku then "rescued" the boat and watched it float again. Rinku sank the boat again and instead of rescuing it, filled up his cup and threw the water at Zelda.

"No, Rinku, bad!" Zelda said as Link and Rinku laughed at her. "Don't encourage him, Link!" Zelda said.

"Oh, come on now, it was funny!" Link said. Rinku then gave them a mischievous smile and threw the next cup of water at his dad. This shut Link up.

Link and Zelda gave Rinku the soap and told him to wash himself. Rinku knew how to do this, and had learned his lesson about eating the soap a few months a go. Rinku began rubbing the soap on his hands repeating the chant his parents often gave him when he did this

"Wub, wub, wub, wub…" Rinku said with each rub. When Rinku had gotten his hands soapy he began spreading them all over his body, when he was all soapy he turned to his parents.

"Close your eyes!" Zelda said and Rinku kept his eyes clenched shut as Zelda dumped the cup of water on him. Rinku opened his eyes, giving them that strange look of surprise. It was a pretty comical look and Link and Zelda laughed. Rinku laughed as well, like he always did when his parents found something amusing. Link picked Rinku up and took him out of the bath, then used a towel to dry him off. Once Rinku was dry, Link put his clothes back on and the three of them went back to the front room. Zelda went to the desk and started finishing her work. Link picked up Rinku in one arm and pointed to a picture on a shelf which featured the whole family. Link and Zelda standing next to each other, Link's arm around Zelda and in Zelda's arms, Rinku.

"Who's that?" Link asked his son pointing Zelda out in the picture.

"Mamama…"

"Who's that?" Link asked again now pointing at himself. Rinku responded by pointing at the real Link. Link laughed and pointed at Rinku in the picture. "Who's that little guy? Is it you?"  
"No…"

"Who is it?"

"Riiiiiii…Riiiiinnn…." Rinku attempted to say his name but couldn't, and he didn't yet understand the concept of "you" and "me". Instead Rinku said "Babiiii…"

"That's right, you clever boy!" Link said hugging his son. Link set his son on the bed and once Rinku was standing, Link gently pushed Rinku so he fell back on his butt. Rinku smiled and stood up again. Rinku swung his arm at Link and Link easily blocked it. The two were rough housing now. Link didn't mind Rinku punching as he couldn't really hurt his father. But Link had quite a bit of trouble teaching Rinku it was only OK to hit him and nobody else. Rinku had learned that he couldn't punch Zelda, Niko, or anyone in Mido and Fado's family. Like Link, Alfonzo didn't mind and said it was a good way to toughen Rinku up. If Rinku ever met a stranger, Link always had to tell him repeatedly not to hit the person. Rinku was getting better at identifying possible people to hit. He knew not to hit women now and would only attack men. Rinku sent another flailing fist at Link's face. Link casually blocked this as well and poked Rinku gently in the tummy. The force of the small poke made Rinku lose balance and he fell over again. Rinku giggled and got back up. Rinku started moving up and down a bit, readying for a jump. Rinku then jumped at Link who easily caught him and put back down. Rinku giggled and Zelda looked over at the pair and smiled before returning to her work. Rinku got up and jumped again. Link pushed him back in mid air and Rinku fell on his back and laughed once more. Just when Rinku was about to jump again, Zelda picked him up. She had finished with her work.

"Link, we need to go to the Whittleton Tree Festival soon!" Zelda said. Link nodded and the two went over to Niko's house. They had asked Niko to baby sit Rinku while they went with Alfonzo to the festival. They didn't want Rinku to go as there would be a lot of drinking from the adults and a lot of noise, which would keep Rinku up. Niko took Rinku and pinched his cheeks and smiled.

"Seeing you is like seeing my great grandson…" Rinku smiled back and laughed at Niko, he had always found Niko amusing for some reason. Niko waved goodbye as Link, Zelda, and Alfonzo boarded the train. Niko waved Rinku's arm as well until they were gone. "Now what shall I do with you?" Niko asked aloud "Oh, I know! I can tell you about the adventures your mother and father had together! Does that sound fun?" Rinku just smiled and Niko took this as a yes. Niko took Rinku into his house and sat him on the ground. As Niko searched for his artwork, Rinku got up and walked over to the old man and hugged him around the leg. Niko looked down and smiled. "OK, little guy, I found it." Niko said holding pictures up for Rinku to see. "Now this story begins with me telling your dad another story, long ago…"

Niko spent hours explaining what happened, and just as he was getting to the part where they found the Bow of Light, he heard a loud grunt. Three green creatures had entered the house. One was large, fat, and had horns and red eyes. The other two were small, just barely taller than Niko, skinny, and also had red eyes. "Err…hello what are you doing here?" Niko asked. With a grunt the large creature pointed to Rinku and one of the smaller ones took him. The large one beckoned the two to come with him and off they went. "H-HEY! You can't just take him!" Niko shouted goes as fast as his bad leg would allow. One of the small creatures turned around and with a club knocked Niko out.

"Niko! Niko! Wake up!" Niko felt a splash of water on his face and looked up to see Link standing over him, it was night now. Niko groaned and got up, thinking about what happened. "Are you all right, Niko? You looked like someone knocked you out!" Link said

"Where's our baby?" Zelda asked. Suddenly realization came and Niko began to sob.

"Y-your son has been kidnapped!" Niko cried.

"Wh-what?" Zelda screamed.

"Some green things knocked me out and stole him!" Niko sobbed. Link and Zelda looked at each other and knew who stole him.

"Hey, guys over here! They left a note!" Alfonzo called. Link, Zelda, and Niko came over to where Alfonzo was pointing and read.

_We have your son. Give us your sword and we will give you your son. Come to the pirate's hideout. You have five days._

_ -Wakumaru_

Wow that ending feels bloody generic as hell…


	10. Rescue

Everyone felt terrible about Rinku being stolen. Niko felt like it was his fault as he had been watching Rinku at the time. Alfonzo felt he should have been there with Niko as he wasn't required to go to the festival. Link kept on pacing and Zelda sobbed on the bed. Both were thinking the same thing, the story Niko had told them about Tetra. How Tetra had her child too and how he had been killed. Link read the signature again _**Wakumaru… **_even the name was similar to the man who had stolen Tetra's son. They had all agreed that whatever they did, they would not rescue Rinku tonight. It was dark and they didn't know the hideout well. They would have to find Rinku in the morning.

"Why would they want your sword?" Zelda asked suddenly raising her tear stained face off the bed. Link hesitated before answering.

"I've been thinking of that a bit…and I think…they want to resurrect Ganondorf." Zelda's eyes grew wide.  
"Wh-what makes you think that?" Zelda asked,

"Only reason they would go through with this trouble…they probably want to pull his soul out of the land and resurrect him…" a few tears formed in Link's eyes and he asked "Zelda…can we…really do this? We're king and queen and need to protect this land…is it OK for us to rescue Rinku?" Zelda gave a small gasp and more tears formed in her eyes. She hadn't thought of the risks to saving Rinku. Zelda didn't speak for a long time. After ten minutes of silence she said

"Link…we need to rescue Rinku…I-I could never live with myself if I didn't at least try!" Zelda said sobbing. Link put his arm around her.

"I know…me too. We can try to rescue him without giving them the sword; we know they're at the pirate's hideout. Whether Rinku is there too or not, I don't know…but I don't care if I have to torture the information out of them, I will do it!" Link said angrily. "Let's just go to sleep, Zelda…we'll do everything we can tomorrow." Link added gently, stroking Zelda's head and laying her down on the bed. Link lied down as well and Zelda clung on to him and buried her face into his chest and cried herself to sleep. Link however stayed up nearly all night. Rinku's safety and Ganondorf's return were only two of the three things that troubled him.

Meanwhile in the pirate's hideout…

"Bulbin…you have the child, I trust." a man with dark skin and black waist-length hair said. He had very bright shiny blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the hideout cave. King Bulbin grunted and one of his lackeys brought Rinku to the man. "I see…excellent. You have done your part, bulbin. Place the boy in this cage and rest for now." The man said indicating a cage held up by four ropes. King Bulbin nodded and the man handed Rinku back to the bulbin. Rinku was fast asleep right now, but stirred a bit as he was passed back and forth. He had been crying for a long time, missing his parents and the funny old man who showed him all the pretty pictures. "Make sure he is unharmed…and do not worry about his health. I have food and water for him. If the king and queen do not arrive, you may do as you wish with him…if the parents try anything, you may do as you like, as long as it doesn't interfere with the plan." With that the man left and entered a door.

The inside of this room looked a bit like a lab. The reason for this was because of the beakers filled with strange substances and fires all over the room, some of which the beakers were on. It looked a bit primitive as well though, being in a cave. The thing that completed the picture was another man with dark skin. He was old and had many wrinkles; his hair was very white and was shoulder length. He had a very long pointed nose and wore what looked like a white lab coat. The old man turned his eyes to face his visitor. Like the rest of him, his eyes were very old looking. They were a deep blue and gave the feeling this man was all-knowing and he could see your thoughts. He smiled and said

"I see, if it isn't Wakumaru…your plan goes well?"

"It does…" Wakumaru said. The old man smiled and went back to his work. He picked up two beakers, one was full of a gooey purple substance, and the other was full of a gooey white substance. He mixed them together with a small wooden stirrer and then drank some it and shuddered. "Zeri…why do you eat that?" Wakumaru asked. Zeri gave him a smile

"ChuChu is good for you. Eat the right ChuChu and enough, and you can grow up to be as old as me!"

"That has never been my desire…" Wakumaru said. "At any rate, I have been practicing that spell you taught me. It's very…consuming. I'm not sure I'll be able to make it when the time comes, especially with someone like Link."

"I see…so you need my help?"

"I think you once said there was a type of ChuChu that helped one with magic."

"Ah yes, you want a green one then." Zeri said picking up a beaker filled with green ChuChu. "Be grateful now, these ones are getting harder to find. Those and the purple ones as well. I don't think you can find them anywhere other than here, and even so I need to keep the light off or they turn to stone, and I don't want that while I eat them." Zeri said laughing.

"I suppose not…anyway, thanks." Wakumaru said taking the green chuchu beaker and raising it to his lips.

"Ahh, I wouldn't do that now, I would wait until tomorrow when you're using the spell." Zeri said

"Fine…" Wakumaru said putting the ChuChu into a bottle and corking it, then handing the beaker back to Zeri.

"I suggest you get some sleep now…you have a busy day coming soon." Zeri said.

Zelda woke up with a small yawn and wondered for a moment why she felt so bad. Then she remembered what had happened to Rinku and sighed sadly.

"I'll make breakfast." Link said already awake.

"Breakfast?" Zelda asked "What about Rinku?"

"I know how you feel, but if you want to rescue our son then we need our strength." Link said putting eggs into the pan and setting the table. Zelda sighed wondering how Link could stand just sitting there while their poor baby boy was captured. Yet on closer inspection, Zelda saw Link had dark shadows underneath his eyes, he clearly hadn't slept at all. Zelda gave Link a kiss on the cheek and wolfed down her eggs, Link did the same and the two got dressed. "Are you ready?" Link asked.

"Yeah…let's go." Zelda said taking the Bow of Light. Link nodded, he already had the Lokomo Sword in its sheath, and they headed to the train. The trip was pretty quiet, despite the monster infestation Link had to fight. When they arrived at the hideout the two went to the entrance, feeling suspicious about the lack of guards.

"Maybe they're not up…" Link suggested.

"I think they planned for us to enter." Zelda said. Link shrugged and the two entered. The outside had been empty but the inside was crawling with bulbins, miniblins, and humans they recognized as Areno Villagers. Zelda pulled out her bow and began shooting them all, doing much better than normal which was pretty good. Link too fought harder than he normally did and managed to slay a third of them with sword beams alone. When the opposition was dead or had fled, Link and Zelda crossed the room and examined the cells. They were all empty. There were two carts however. "We need to split up, Link!" Zelda said.

"No."

"Link, we have to!" Zelda said. Link considered for a moment, then sighed and nodded. Zelda took the cart on the right and Link took the left. They both went down a set of narrow passages and caves and stopped at a different ledge. Both of these also had a cave to enter. Link entered his and Zelda entered hers.

In Link's cave there were several miniblins. Link took them all out with a single great spin attack. When he recovered from the dizziness, he entered one of the doors and came across a weapon storage. There was only one bulbin here. It was clearly guarding, but it slept. Link wasn't normally a violent person and would often avoid killing even the enemy. But right now his son was captured and this creature was in the way. Link slowly approached the bulbin and when he was close enough, stabbed it in the heart. The bulbin's eyes snapped open and it tried to scream, but couldn't. It felt to its side, dead. Link picked up some of the bombs in this room and threw with the other weapons and left. Link heard a faint boom in the next room, which meant they had gone off. Here there were five bigblins, and there were also three more doors. _**How big is this place…!**_

Meanwhile Zelda entered her cave and came across a room empty of enemies but with a few rats. Zelda trembled quite a bit, but was far from the rats, not close enough to lose her head. She killed these creatures with some well aimed bow shots and went in the next room. This room was full of bulbins. Zelda took out her sword instead; she was better at the bow but wanted to save arrows. Zelda slashed at the creatures and ended it with a great spin attack. She wasn't as good as Link and just barely managed to beat them all. It also took her a full minute to recover from the dizziness. Zelda then headed into the next room.

This room was filled with beakers, each with a strange substance. Zelda had no trouble in recognizing this substance as ChuChu. Zelda shuddered _What creep collects this stuff? _Zelda began searching for a door, but there was a lot of stuff in the room she had to move. And as she moved around in this room she had the uncomfortable feeling she was being watched. Zelda looked around her as she went, scared that someone would appear from the shadows and attack. Finally Zelda located the door and entered. In this room were three tables, three other doors, rope and three cages. In one of these cages was a small blond baby, fast asleep.  
"Rinku!" Zelda said joyously rushing her to her son. There was a sudden slam and Zelda stopped. An ax had dropped in front of the cage, it was the largest ax Zelda has seen, and she had seen it before. It was the ax King Bulbin used. Zelda looked at the green arm holding the ax and saw red eyes glowing in the shadows. Rinku woke up and started bawling.

"Quiet…" King Bulbin grunted and stepped out of the shadows. Zelda growled viciously at the bulbin king and took out her bow. King Bulbin growled too and held his ax near the cage. Zelda lowered her weapon, she knew if she dared try anything, he would swing and it would kill her son.

"Wh-what do you want?" Zelda whimpered.

"We want the sword," a voice said from one of the doorways. Zelda turned and saw Wakumaru. "Normally I would ask if you had received our letter or not, but as you know your son is being held here, it's clear that you have…where's the sword?"

"Link has it. Now give me Rinku!" Zelda said

"Not until Link shows up and gives me the sword." Wakumaru said calmly.

"What will you do with it?"  
"I am planning to make someone with more power appear, someone who can help me achieve my goals…"  
"Ganondorf!" Zelda gasped.

"If you don't want your baby killed, then you will put down your weapon and lay on one of these tables. I will then tie you and we will wait for Link to show up, what happens next depends on Link's actions…now do it!" Wakumaru barked. Zelda gulped and dropped her bow and sat on one of the tables. Wakumaru took the rope and tied her so her body made an X formation on the table. Wakumaru then walked back to the door he came from and said

"Bulbin, you're in charge of her. Retrieve the sword from Link and you will release her and her son. Otherwise you may kill them. See to it that they are unharmed." King Bulbin nodded and Wakumaru left. Zelda waited and waited, wondering how long it would take for Link to show up. After ten minutes when Zelda thought she would go mad from the soreness and the itch she couldn't get to in this position, the king approached her.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked. King Bulbin ignored her and eyed the door Wakumaru went in. He then turned back to Zelda with an evil grin on his face. Zelda spoke again "What are you do—" Zelda suddenly shrieked, for the bulbin's hands were now feeling her breasts. "Wh-what are you doing? GET OFF! GET OFF!" Zelda screamed. The bulbin grinned and squeezed her harder. Zelda screamed louder and Rinku began to cry. "P-p-please s-stop!" Zelda said, tears forming in her eyes. The bulbin continued feeling her breasts and squeezed as hard as he could. Zelda screamed and cried. _I'm being molested in front of my baby son… _Zelda squirmed and struggled, but this only seemed to delight King Bulbin. Zelda could see the creatures disgusting erection from its pants. King Bulbin began feeling her hair and sniffed it. "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID—" Zelda scream turned into a squeal of pain as the monster punched her in the stomach. Even as Zelda cried and heard her son cry, she thought of Link. It was strange to be thinking of him right now, when she was getting raped in front of her son, but Zelda felt like she had never truly appreciated how gentle Link was, how much he thought about her when he was involved sexually with her, and how much he loved her. Link always tried to make her feel happy, and he always made her feel beautiful and special. He was also fairly handsome. King Bulbin was the opposite. He was hideous, he had no love for her, he made her feel like a tool, and he seemed to get joy from being as brutal as he could to her.

The king began lifting her dress. "No…" Zelda whimpered. The bulbin smiled and began pulling down her panties, revealing her vagina. "No…please…please don't…at least get Rinku away, please…" Zelda begged. The bulbin completely ignored her and began feeling her, his erection getting bigger. Zelda knew what he was going to do and stared nervously at its size. Zelda felt guilty as he fingered her and she wet his fingers a bit. Zelda began crying loudly as the bulbin took off his belt and was readying to remove his trousers. She got slapped and was quiet. Rinku was still crying too, thankfully King Bulbin didn't hit him.

Suddenly one of the doors swung open and Zelda thought that it was Wakumaru. There was a loud inhuman growl and suddenly King Bulbin grunted and turned on the spot with a sword in his back…the Lokomo Sword. Zelda stared in shock; she couldn't believe it was Link who had made that noise. It sounded completely unlike him. Zelda knew it was Link, not only because of the sword, but he was still clinging on to the sword in the bulbin's back. Link roared again and swung forward while holding the sword, bringing his legs into a hard kick between the bulbins legs. The king fell and Link removed the sword and continued kicking him in the privates. "Link…" Zelda whispered as he did this. Link suddenly stopped and faced Zelda. For a moment, Zelda thought she saw scarlet eyes staring back at her. But as Link cut her ropes and she looked into his face, she was sure she had imagined it. His eyes were still a dark gentle blue and full of concern. She had never seen Link look as sad as he did now. Link helped her up and Zelda pulled her panties up and straightened herself, she was still sore and miserable from being treated like that in front of Rinku, but at least Link had prevented the worst.

"C'mere Rinku…" Link whispered as he brought his son out of the cage and kissed his head. Rinku gave his dad a hug and Link asked "Do you want to hold him?"

"I c-can't…" Zelda said, her voice shaking. Link understood, her whole body was shaking as well and she was clearly afraid of dropping him. "And…th-there's someone else here…he left me with the bulbin…and he wrote the letter."

"He must've left…" Link said

"He did."

"I'll look for him tomorrow. I want Rinku out of here…and I want you out of here too." Link said and backtracked from where he came. He was going to go to Aboda Village and tell everyone Rinku was OK, and then he was going to take Rinku to the castle. He wanted his son to be safe when he came here tomorrow.

However, as it turned out, Wakumaru wasn't far away. The room he had left did not contain a series of doors as they thought, but merely one room with a small white circle in the middle of it. Wakumaru was there with Zeri, muttering and placing his hand near the circle. Dark shadows were moving to the circle, creating a shape. King Bulbin limped in as he did this.

"Why couldn't we just do it the way it happened last time?" Wakumaru panted.

"It might not happen again, perhaps these children have better control than Tetra…anyway if you killed the son, you would likely face his wrath. I hope you understand that while he is here to help us…he is also our master now."

"I understand…I don't want absolute control. I just want to help my tribe." Wakumaru said.

"Ready…?" Bulbin grunted.

"Almost…" Zeri said his eyes twinkling at King Bulbin for some reason.

The shadows condensed and formed a shape. It was the shape of a young man. He looked like he was sixteen and had long, wavy, fluffy, very light blond hair, red eyes and bushy eyebrows. He was wearing brown boots, and a green recruit's uniform without a hat. He had darkish skin as well, but not as dark as the men with him. The two men and monster kneeled before this person. Suddenly the person pulled out a sword and slashed at King Bulbin. King Bulbin's head came off and rolled across the floor. Zeri chuckled. And Wakumaru stared in shock.

"It was to be expected, Wakumaru." Zeri said and the two rose before this boy. The boy pointed his blade at Wakumaru's throat.

"You knew he might have done that to her…you knew he would do something." The boy said to Wakumaru. Wakumaru gulped

"P-please…Z-zeri said it was necessary to create these high-level dark emotions from him to make you…" the boy continued glaring but put his sword back in the sheath.

"You live for now, but if you don't prove to be as usual as I hope, then I will kill you."

"Yes sir…" Wakumaru said.

"Good…I must set off to Hyrule Castle now. You two continue with the distraction you planned, tell them that you aim to resurrect Ganondorf."

"We will, sir." Zeri said.

"Then I'm off." The boy said and left the room.

"Jesus Christ! Ten chapters into this and you're just NOW getting to the plot?"  
how many of you said that when you read this?


	11. Varo

Remember when **bold thoughts** belonged to Ganondorf? Well they belong to someone else now. That is all.

Zelda opened her eyes and found that she was in bed with Link and Rinku. Rinku was sandwiched in the middle of his parents. Zelda's head was on Link's chest and Rinku's was on hers. Zelda sighed and patted her son affectionately. As she looked at him, she saw that he was awake but being quieter than normal. Rinku was normally pretty quiet considering he was little over a year old, but he was also normally very loud in the morning. Rinku's goal was almost always getting his parents up along with everyone else in Aboda Village. Zelda wondered if what happened yesterday traumatized him and that was the reason for his silence. However, when Rinku saw she was awake, he put a finger to his mouth and then pointed at Link, who was still asleep. Zelda giggled a little and kissed her son on the forehead. Then she got up and picked up Rinku. She then placed Rinku's leg over Link and had Rinku sit on him. Then she started rocking Rinku and said

"Wake up, daddy, Rinku, wake up daddy!" After awhile Rinku started rocking on his own and placed his hands on Link's face chanting

"Dada, dada, dada, dada, daddy, daddy, daddy…up, up, up!" Link woke with a start, then he saw Rinku and smiled. Link picked up his son and tossed him in the air and caught him. Rinku clapped and Link set him to the floor.

"I suppose we need to get to the castle then." Link said

"Why?" Zelda asked

"I want Rinku to be very well protected when I leave this time."

"And where are you going?"

"Back the pirate's hideout. I'm going to give those creatures a piece of my mind!" Link said.

"So…if Rinku's at the castle…that means you're letting me come too?" Zelda asked. Link gulped and said

"Actually, I thought you would come no matter what, so I decided to take him to the castle ahead of time…but really, if you're OK with staying that would be great!"

"I'm _not _staying!" Zelda said indignantly. Link sighed

"Very well…let's go to the castle then." Zelda nodded and Link picked up Rinku. The two headed to the train. Link decided he was going to let Rinku ride with him this once and kept him as he boarded the train. When Zelda was in the passenger car, they were off. Rinku cheered and clapped as they rode the train. Thankfully there were no monsters this trip and they arrived at the Hyrule Castle Town safely.

Once at the station, the family stepped off the train. Link had placed Rinku on his shoulders and he was waving excitedly at everyone. Rinku was very good at attracting attention. Rinku was better at doing so than his parents who were royalty and much more famous than him. As Link and Zelda headed to the castle, they heard several "awwws" and a few people say things such as "What a cute baby!" when the three of them were at the castle Zelda said

"Give Rinku to Teacher and have him stay with the guards. I'll go get some stuff in my room I left since last time." Link nodded and headed to the training room so he could alert Russell of the situation, and Zelda went to her headquarters. When Zelda had collected her stuff (makeup and perfume) and she was heading out, she saw Link. Zelda giggled because Link was wearing the green hat again. "Link you are so _silly_!" Zelda said whipping the hat off of Link and kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly Zelda went bright red; she had not been kissing Link, but a look-a-like instead. She noticed the differences now: His hair was lighter, his skin was slightly darker, and he had red eyes. "Oh…Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Zelda said to the boy she had kissed. He smiled and waved a hand.

"It's alright; I actually kind of enjoyed it!" The boy said with a laugh. Zelda went a little pink and laughed embarrassedly. "May I ask _why _you kissed me?"

"Oh, um, well...I thought you were Link…" Zelda said.

"Link? Oh…you must be the queen!"  
"Yes, I am Zelda." Zelda said

"Oh, um, sorry about that comment of enjoying the kiss you gave me…" the boy said looking embarrassed.

"It's OK; I actually took that as a compliment. So you're a new recruit?"

"Why yes I am."

"What's your name?" Zelda asked. The boy's eyes widened **A name! I need a name…quick! **And he said

"Varo…Varo is my name."

"I see…well, very nice to meet you, Varo!" Zelda said extended her hand. Varo kissed it and Zelda went red again, she had been expecting him to shake it. Perhaps it was because he looked so much like Link, but Varo seemed to have a strange attractive quality and charm to him. Zelda knew better though, she loved Link and as handsome and charming as Varo was, he could never replace him.

At this moment Link entered the throne room where they were. "There you are, Link!" Zelda said.

"Um, yes, here I am, where you looking for me?" Link asked.

"Oh, well…I thought I saw you when I met Varo here…" Zelda said hoping Varo wouldn't elaborate and explain the kiss. Varo didn't and Link observed him with wide eyes.

"Say, you _do _look an awful lot like me!" Link said "Are you any good at sword fighting?"

"…I'm decent." Varo said hoping Link wouldn't see his sword. **That might ruin everything, if he sees that my sword looks just like his.**

"Well, I'm Link and this is Zelda. Welcome to the royal guard." Link said extending his hand. This time Varo shook it. "Well, Zelda, we need to go now. I talked to Russell and met Teacher. Both understand the situation and the guards will do their best to keep Rinku safe." Link said. Zelda nodded

"Bye Varo! Maybe we'll see each other again some day!" Zelda said waving. Link waved as well and the two headed to the train. Varo waved back, and as soon as they were gone, he scowled. **Those fools can't even see past this feeble disguise to realize who I am! He should be easy to kill…nevertheless I will need that book to gain the upper hand, just in case. **Varo approached the guard who was guarding the door leading to Zelda's headquarters.

"Hey, hey! A kiss from Zelda, eh? Niiiice!" The guard said holding his hand up to high-five. Varo ignored this and said

"I came here to relieve you of duty."

"Eh? Sorry, but I don't think recruits are supposed to be guarding this door…" the guard said.

"I assure you that I am to guard this. Russell's orders. If you don't believe me, though, I can just explain it to Russell." Varo's statement carried no threat yet it seemed very convincing for the guard shrugged and left his post. Varo stood where the guard had been before and once he was out of sight, he entered the door. It wasn't necessary to have the guard leave, but it wouldn't due for people to suspect him if someone found out there was something missing in the room.

Varo went to a bookshelf in Zelda's headquarters and skimmed through the titles until he found a black book with the title _Magic_ in gold peeling letters. **If Link discovers who I am, he will have an easy time figuring out my style and we will be too evenly matched…I need an ace in the hole.** Varo took the book, then considered for a moment and took a picture of Zelda. Varo went back to his new guard post with his stolen treasures at hand.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda had just arrived at the pirate's hideout. Unlike last time, there were people outside. One of them was Wakumaru, with him was Zeri.

"I've been expecting you two to come back." Wakumaru said.

"Are you Wakumaru?" Link growled

"I am…why have you come?"

"Why have I come?" Link roared "You had that giant bulbin do that disgusting thing to Zelda! You're sick!" Zelda went a little red at the mention of her getting molested.

"I merely told him to watch her…your quarrel is with him…anyway he is dead."

"Dead?" Link said caught of guard.

"Dead…I killed him." Wakumaru said.

"Whether or not you agree he's a sick twisted creature hardly matters, though. You are trying to resurrect Ganondorf, do you deny this?" Link asked.

"No I don't, this is my plan, but it can be avoided."

"Oh? And how would that be?"

"By leaving this land behind, by tearing down your castle and towns and giving us control again." Wakumaru said.

"We're not giving Hyrule to you!" Zelda said

"Hmph…I thought not. You're both just as greedy and your disgusting tyrant ancestor, Tetra!" Wakumaru said.

"My grandma is not a tyrant!" Zelda yelled.

"Lies! She conquered this land and forced the natives to join her, otherwise they were killed!"

"That never happened!"

"Pardon me, young lady, but I was there and it did happen." Zeri said.

"Who are you?" Link asked

"My name is Zeri…I was Tetra's teacher at the time." Zeri said. Link and Zelda stared at each other wide eyed.

"Wait, what? You were my grandmother's teacher?" Zelda asked. Zeri nodded "But that's impossible! You were supposed to be an elder in her day! How are you alive?" Zeri chuckled

"The secrets of my long living are unimportant. What is important is that your grandmother did indeed kill many of the natives and she conquered our land."  
"B-but wait, my grandmothers dark side had taken over, she wasn't herself! …_Your _grandfather stole her son, just like you did to me!" Zelda said to Wakumaru, realizing that he must be a descendant of Waku.

"My grandfather did no such thing." Wakumaru said "Her son was never kidnapped by my grandfather, there's no way he could have done it."

"The whole Areno tribe stole Issho!" Zelda said.

"Do not display your ignorance." Zeri said "Your grandmother killed the entire Areno tribe except for Waku and myself beforehand. Why do you think the tribes stole her son in the first place? Why do you think we wanted her to leave?"

"Wh-what? There's Areno tribe members all around us! We met loads of them at the village about two years ago too! Anyway, you're the one who told Grandma the Areno tribe stole Issho!" Zelda said

"I said no such thing. You're uncle died because of a guard training accident. Your grandmother merely traced Waku down because she found out one of the Areno tribe members lived. Tetra thought I was dead."

"But what about these people?" Zelda asked again indicating the dark skinned humans with black hair.

"A few of these people are part Areno, but very few, these few are Wakumaru's cousins and such. The rest merely moved to Areno village because our old ones were destroyed."

"Why would my grandma want to kill these people?"

"Because, out of all the tribes, the Areno tribe was the only one who wouldn't join Tetra!" Wakumaru said. "Tetra believed in a large empire with her as the ruler. She was destroying the nature and animals we lived by."

"Malladus did that!" Zelda cried out in exasperation.

"Malladus was nothing to Tetra. He merely destroyed most of the land, and was defeated. Your grandmother took over and enslaved us as soldiers! As for her dark side…hmph, I doubt it exists when I think about it, she was probably just rotten like that…"

"No, that part is true, Wakumaru, she had a dark side." Zeri said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! MY GRANDMA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Zelda yelled.

"But she did! Zeri saw it all happen!" Wakumaru said "Your grandmother was heartless and so was the king! They scared off all the animals and cut down a lot of trees and destroyed a lot of the wilderness to make their kingdom, and they enslaved us until we mixed in with the Hylians." Zelda was going to open her mouth and speak again when Link said

"Enough. It's clear nobody will be convinced…we're not leaving Hyrule, and that's final."

"I see…you two are just as heartless as Tetra then." Wakumaru said

"What are you two going to do?" Link asked.  
"We're going to revive the demon you sealed and use him to drive you out! I will restore my tribe and avenge my ancestors!"

"I see…and why did you not kill Zelda when you had the chance?" Link asked.

"I am more concerned on revival than revenge and I need your sword." Wakumaru said.

"We have you cornered, so your plan ends now!" Zelda said. This was untrue, whether or not they could beat the Areno villagers, pirates, and bulbins was unclear. But they were definitely not cornered. They were at their hideout with full numbers. Nevertheless Zelda pulled out the Bow of Light and took aim. Link took out the Lokomo Sword and went after Wakumaru. Zeri sent out a red ChuChu from nowhere and it went after Zelda. Zelda easily beat it with a normal arrow. Link slashed at Wakuamaru who blocked it with a sword. Wakumaru jumped back several feet and held his arm out; a falcon came and rested on it. Wakumaru held his arm at Link and the falcon charged. Link just barely ducked in time and Wakumaru had called two Lobarriers and four octoroks. Meanwhile Zeri summoned five yellow ChuChus. Zelda used her bow and easily slayed these as well, and she turned her attention to the octoroks Link wouldn't be able to reach. Link took out his whip which he had gotten back along with his other weapons from the Lokomo. Link whipped the Lobarrier's stone claw off and slashed it. Wakumaru had already called another animal. This one was a bird, but it was huge. It looked like an eagle and Wakumaru was riding it. He took off into the sky and hovered there.  
"Flee!" He yelled at his minions bellow "That's an order!" Zelda charged a light arrow and shot at Zeri. Zeri dodged it and ran into Link who slashed at his neck. But for some reason, nothing happened. Zeri seemed unharmed and simply ran to Wakumaru who had descended and took off with him in the sky. _**Did I miss him? **_The others had already fled or were fleeing on miniblin boats. "I declare war on the Hylian kingdom!" Wakumaru yelled as he took off.  
"Zelda, get on the train!" Link said. Zelda nodded and boarded the passenger car. Link shot at all the boats he could while he drove back to the castle. He managed to sink twenty of them. When they arrived at the castle they spoke.

"Something's not right…" Zelda said "I know I saw you hit that old man…why did nothing happen to him?"

"I don't know…" Link said "But why did he flee? He was doing well! Better than I thought…and he had an army with him. I'm his target; he needs the Lokomo Sword to free Ganondorf."

"Maybe he found a new way…" Zelda said

"Perhaps…but I doubt it. Only a day ago that was his plan: to take the sword."

"I will admit, this does sound fishy…" Zelda said as they entered the training room and collected Rinku who had been playing with a worn looking Teacher. The two went back to the train and neither one of them noticed Varo outside in the courtyard, reading a book and making a stone levitate. None of the other guards noticed him either. But he was there, pretending to a guard and reading a book at his post.

Suddenly Varo set down the book and spoke quietly out loud.

"Hello? Hello? Wakumaru, this is me. I'm trying out a piece of magic. Can you hear me? Just speak. I think I will hear you."

"Is it you?" Wakumaru's voice came.

"I'm known as Varo now. I'm at the castle and they came back. Did you set up the distraction?"

"Yes, I declared war. They think I plan to revive Ganondorf. We have troops, and Zeri and I plan to attack the castle tomorrow. Meet us tomorrow morning near the Town entrance and make sure you've left the castle at sunset." Wakumaru said.

"Make sure you tire them greatly. They must be distracted and their spirit must be weakened…especially Zelda's. I have changed my target; I think I can make a good life with her."

"Yessir."


	12. Zeri's attack

"I see…" Anjean said thoughtfully. They were back in Aboda village with Anjean and Byrne and were discussing Tetra's past. "Well, I honestly can't say for sure what happened. I was in the tower all the time back then…now I know there was a brief period where she had turned evil. I know that the Areno tribe _was_, in fact, destroyed…but I knew Tetra well, my dear, I doubt she would ever do such a thing."

"What about the enslavement nonsense?" Zelda asked

"Again, I don't really know. I know the tribes mixed with the Hylians and there were some who were against it. Yet in the end all of the natives, except for the remnants you saw, joined Tetra."

"My grandma was nice…I know she would never do any of this…" Zelda said this, but it was clear from her expression that she wasn't so sure. "I can't believe those stupid people would make something up like this!"

"Don't be too harsh on them…" Byrne said quietly. Everyone turned to Byrne and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Zelda asked

"What do you mean?"

"When I…left the tower…I hid in the native villages." Byrne said "I personally don't know your grandmother well, Zelda, but…I did hear some complain that Tetra had killed the Areno tribe."

"B-b-but—" Zelda was startled by this piece of news.

"Now I don't know whether it's true or not!" Byrne added when he said this "I'm just repeating what I heard. I was in hiding, so I don't really know what was going on."

"So the villagers could be wrong…right?" Zelda asked timidly

"Of course they could, you could be wrong too though. In any case that's not important."

"It's not?"

"No. I told you not to be harsh on this man because I'm far worse…he may just have a false idea. I had a corrupted mind…I think I've gotten better though, and if you agree, that means he could turn out to be a decent person too." Zelda was quiet and said nothing. She looked at the floor sadly. _What if my grandma really did all of that? _Suddenly she felt Link's hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Zelda, I don't know what happened, but I met her…Tetra, and you knew her when she was still alive." Link said gently "Even if she did all of this, that doesn't mean she was a bad person. If she was ever like this, then she changed…and you shouldn't let any rumors tarnish the memory of someone you love." Zelda gave Link a hug and said

"Thank you…" and Link patted her on the back. There was a mumbling and they heard

"Mamamama…up!" Rinku had woken up. Zelda smiled and took her son out of bed and gave him a hug.

"Let's take our minds off of this." Link said "I got a letter back from Linebeck, we can have a ride on one of his boats!"

"Really? He's going to let us do that?" Zelda asked.

"Not for free, no." Link said. Zelda sighed _Should have seen that coming…oh well._

"Would you like us to take care of Rinku while you're gone?" Anjean asked.

"Would you?" Zelda said. She did not want her son anywhere near Linebeck.

"Sure, why not?" Anjean said, Link distinctively heard Byrne give a groan.

"Thanks, Anjean! We really appreciate it!" Zelda said, heading with Link to the train.

"You're welcome, my dear!" Anjean said as they left. She turned to Rinku and began saying her name slowly for him to learn. Byrne left and began training by himself.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were driving to the Trading Post. Once they arrived and had changed into swimsuits on the train, they saw Linebeck outside near a harbor readying a boat.

"About time you two showed up!" Linebeck said as they approached. Next to him was a boy, only a year older than Rinku, who must have been Linebeck's son. "I've been waiting forever for you…hmph I should charge extra for this!"

"If you have been waiting then why isn't the ship ready?" Zelda asked.

"Eh, oh, erm, well…kids, you know? …and I wasn't sure what to do…" Linebeck added in a low whisper.

"…Are you _sure _you know what your doing?" Link asked, suddenly glad they had left Rinku at home.

"Of course I do! And if anything should go wrong, I know who to turn to for help!"

"Err…I thought you said in the letter you would be driving _us_." Link said.

"And what makes you think I was talking to you? I meant little Linebeck!" Linebeck said gesturing to his son. Zelda would have thought he was cute, but his brown hair, dark eyes and clothes kept making her think of Linebeck himself.

"Err, when was the last time you drove a boat?" Zelda asked.

"Hmm…when I was eight and my grandfather was just teaching me how…" Linebeck said. Link and Zelda stared at him wide eyed, Linebeck noticed this. "Oh come now! It's easy, even Junior here could do it! Isn't that right Linebeck?" Linebeck said.

"Linebeck! Linebeck! Linebeck!" Linebeck IV chanted happily.

"Right…well, let's get going, shall we?" Linebeck said clapping his hands together with a smile. Link and Zelda shrugged and boarded the boat, as they stepped aboard, Zelda read the name on the side of the boat.

"The SS. Linebeck?" Zelda said with a groan.

"Quiet now!" Linebeck said "I'll have you know this was my grandfathers and the first trains in Hyrule were based on its design!" Zelda rolled her eyes and Linebeck set a course out into the ocean. Linebeck drove casually and scanned the water. After five minutes of sailing, he stopped and took out some ropes.

"What are the ropes for?" Link asked.

"Eh? Oh, I thought we would do something fun!" Linebeck said pulling out two flotation devices and tying these to the ropes. "I found some octorok free waters, so now I can pull you along the boat. Now jump off the boat and sit on these." Linebeck said indicating the flotation devices he had tied to the ropes. "And I'll drive the boat!"

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked timidly.

"Trust me it's fun! My grandfather did this when I young, it's a blast! Try to hold on best you can. If you fall off I'll stop the boat and get you. Also, I suggest you don't keep hold if you fall off either. The water might rip off your swim clothes." Linebeck said throwing the flotation devices in. "Although…if you want to run around in the nude all day be my guest." Linebeck added and Link noticed his eyes had momentarily flickered to Zelda's breasts. Link made no comment at this. Instead, Link jumped off the boat and swam to one of the rings. Zelda jumped off shortly after and did the same. "Ready?" Linebeck called

"Yes!" The two said and Linebeck started the boat and drove off. It was much funner and scarier than Link and Zelda had thought. They seemed to be going much faster than they had on the boat and both fell off several times, though thankfully neither lost any clothing. After getting used to it, Link and Zelda tried splashing each other and pushing each other off. They stopped, however, because this annoyed Linebeck who had to stop the boat and rescue the fallen person. They had fun until night when Linebeck said their time was up and they needed to go back. He allowed them to ride on the way back as long as they carried Linebeck IV too for his son's entertainment. For his son's sake, Linebeck drove much slower than before. When they arrived back at the station Link and Zelda boarded the train and waved goodbye to Linebeck. Link decided he wouldn't tell Zelda how much he had to pay.

Meanwhile, while Link and Zelda were having fun, something much more sinister was happening.

Wakumaru and Zeri were close to the castle now. They were both riding the same eagle Wakumaru used to escape. As they neared the castle, Wakumaru descended.

"Varo has given us a map of the castle's weak spots." Wakumaru said pulling out a map. "There's also blind spots over here as well. Lastly, there's a location of every powder keg he hid."

"I see…are the yellow chuchus there as well?" Zeri asked

"The rats have delivered them."

"Good…what now?"

"I want to have the plan sorted before we attack. We need to be quick and destroy as much as we can. We can't do that as merely two people." Wakumaru said.

"That can be sorted." Zeri said and suddenly Wakumaru jumped back as Zeri vomited some red jelly from his mouth. The red jelly began turning into an exact replica of Zeri. While it did this, Zeri vomited out some blue jelly. Then yellow, then green, then white. All of these turned into an exact replica of Zeri. They didn't even look like ChuChu jelly now. They looked exactly like Zeri except for one thing. Every one of them had a different color hue, even the original, he was now purple.

"What is this?" Wakumaru asked?

"Reri, Beri, Yeri, Geri, Weri, and I'm now Peri." Zeri said.

"Why are you 'now Peri'?"

"I renamed each form for references sake." The blue Zeri said. "I'm sure you can figure it out. Reri is the red, and his power is stamina and strength. The green is Geri and he excels in magic. Yeri is—yes the yellow, he can shoot lightning. I'm Beri the blue and I also use lighting. While I can't shoot it, I can have it surrounding my body at all times. Weri is the white one and can use the cold to freeze people and objects. And Peri—"

"Is going to ride with you and not fight, as long as this form lives, I am safe." 'Peri' said.

"Are you all the same person or different people?" Wakumaru asked. The six of them each spoke a different word.

"We—" Reri said

"Are—" Beri said

"One—" Yeri said

"And—" Geri said

"The—" Weri said

"Same!" Peri said

"I see..." Wakumaru said "Well let's go!" The Zeri's nodded and climbed on the bird. Wakumaru looked at the map and flew through a blind spot, managing to enter without detection. Five of the Zeri's jumped off the bird and fell to the ground. Only the purple Zeri remained. As they fell, their body's turned to gelatin for a moment, and then they turned solid again and began roaming the town.

"I can see from all my bodies and all the ChuChus your animals sent here." Peri said "Fly higher, you're too close to all the powder kegs in the castle that I'm going to set off."

"How do you plan to do that?" Wakumaru asked flying higher.

"Every powder keg has a yellow ChuChu on it…they are not dangerous now, but Yeri can activate them and once they are electrified, the bombs will go off…NOW!" Peri yelled and Yeri snapped his fingers. There were several gasps as large explosions appeared all over the castle.

"You _did _make sure Varo was gone before we came, right?" Wakumaru asked.

"Don't worry, he's here, but he's nowhere near the powder kegs. He plans to hide until the last minute…anyway that explosion would be nothing to him." The two examined the castle. It looked like a wreck and seemed like a gust of wind could knock it down.

"Did you use all the powder kegs?" Wakumaru asked.

"No, all the ones in the castle are used, but there are some in the town as well." Peri said. Meanwhile the soldiers were rushing out of the castle, ready to defend the town which was being attacked.

"Togoron! You lead these four men!" Russell ordered and pointing to four guards. Togoron nodded and took off with them. "Alright, you eight come with me! You three make sure the recruits don't try to be reckless! And someone tell me where Varo is! We need him now!"

"I think Varo was killed in the castle, sir!" Aphers said.

"Great…he was one of our best men too…" Russell said sadly. "Forget it then, just follow me!" The soldiers nodded and headed out into the town. They found Weri on the roof of the house and nearby was Yeri. "So, we have a pair of twins attacking us, eh?" Russell said. "Show them no mercy, men!" the guards all yelled in a battle cry and charged at Yeri, except Russell who went for Weri. He showed surprising agility and jumped from a small pillar, to a larger one, to the house. Weri made a sword of ice out of nowhere and slashed at Russell who guarded it with his own sword. Russell slashed back at Weri. His strength broke the ice sword and Weri jumped back, off the house and neatly to the ground. Just when Russell was going to go after him, the house suddenly exploded out of nowhere and he flew several feet in the air and landed on the ground at Weri's feet. Weri waved his hand at Russell and he was frozen. Beri then appeared and started electrocuting Russell through the ice.

Meanwhile back in the air

"How is it, Zeri…er Peri…" Wakumaru asked.

"I have defeated the guard captain, but the goron is making things difficult…no…I lost Geri!" Peri said.

Togoron had met Reri and Geri along with his platoon. They were clearly causing trouble and the townspeople were running in fear from them.

"Here are our villains, brothers!" Togoron said "Charge!" Togoron rolled in a ball and charged at Reri who casually held his palm out and stopped him as though he were nothing. Geri then closed his fist and Togoron found himself floating a few inches in the air. Geri flicked his fist back and Togoron crashed into a wall and fell down.

"No way…he overpowered a goron!" Milthos said staring at Reri.

"We can't lose heart men!" Koe said.

"Right!" the guards cried and charged at Geri. Geri casually sent a magical blast at them, Koe and Milthos dodged it, but it hit the others. Milthos defended Koe by blocked the next magical blast Geri sent at him with his sword. Koe then slashed at Geri and managed to sever his right arm which fell to the floor, turning into green jelly, and splattered. Reri appeared and punched Koe and sent him thirty feet away. Milthos dodged the next punch but was hit by a magical blast from Geri. Milthos fell back several feet and suddenly a fist appeared aiming for Geri. Reri blocked it with his palm, it had been Togoron. Togoron used his right fist to punch at Geri and this was too far away for Reri to catch. The fist hit Geri and he fell back ten feet, turned completely into green jelly, and splattered. Reri vented his feelings by aiming a punch at Togoron's stomach. Togoron flew back twenty feet and groaned. He then got up and yelled

"I'm going to get reinforcements!" and rushed to the castle.

Back in the sky Peri was still closing his eyes and watching the battle.

"The goron's going to get help…we need to leave soon, we can't fight in the day, I can't take sunlight in this form…Yeri would be dead by now if we hadn't put powder kegs all over the place."

While Russell had been fighting Weri and Beri, and while Togoron had been fighting Reri and Geri with his platoon, Russell's platoon was fighting Yeri. Yeri was using his power of range and his powder kegs to keep the fight in his favor. Unfortunately, his weakness was numbers. Yeri could use his lightning attacks to beat one person easily, but as the guards soon found out, he had to take a five second recharge every now and then. Yeri barely managed to dodge a blow sent by Aphers and suddenly made a building where Russell was standing explode. This caught the guard's attention and they watched as Russell was frozen and electrocuted by the two Zeri's.

"You two go rescue Russell!" Aphers shouted at two of the guards. He and his companion turned back to Yeri. The other guard slashed at Yeri, but his sword was dodged, and as Yeri ducked, Aphers sent another slash at him. Yeri quickly snapped his fingers and several explosions come and he raised his hands and sent lightning at Apher's sword. The lightning pushed at the sword keeping it still and away from Yeri. There were screams with the explosions as well. "You, go rescue the towns people, I'll handle him myself!" Aphers said. The guard nodded and ran off. Just as Yeri ran out of power and had to recharge, he backed away and the sword narrowly missed him. Yeri dodged two more swings and sent lightning at Aphers which hit him directly. Aphers screamed in pain.

In the air

"How are we doing?" Wakumaru asked.

"The reinforcements have come…and what's this? Varo's among them!" Peri said. And indeed Varo was among the guards. He stood before the Zeris who were all fighting, his hair flowing in the night breeze, whatever he was, he truly did look like a hero.

"Away demons! Leave this peaceful land of Hyrule, or I shall smite you! You fiends who would attack the weak, I am Varo and I shall destroy you!" Varo cried. The townspeople and guards stared at Varo in awe, surprised at his attitude, for he was normally very quiet and they wondering what he would do. "If you won't leave, I shall make you!" Varo said and charged at Yeri who was avoiding another sword attack from Aphers by sending lightning at it. Quick as a flash, Varo slashed his sword and cut Yeri's head off. The second the head parted with the owner's body it turned to yellow jelly. Varo then turned his attention to Beri and Weri who were now fighting off guards.

"He's attacking me!" Peri said to Wakumaru

"What?" Wakumaru said.

Varo sent a sword beam at Weri and his leg came off and he stumbled. Beri quickly picked him up and jumped back from Varo. Varo clicked his fingers and the ice frozen over Russell disappeared.

"Urgh…well done, lad …" Russell said faintly.

"I'll give you one last chance, leave now!" Varo said. Beri, Weri and Reri looked at him in surprise, and then suddenly they understood.

"It's almost morning…we have to run, Wakumaru!" Peri said. "Head past the entrance of the town, and meet the other bodies there, now!" Wakumaru nodded and steered the eagle out of the castle. Reri, Weri, and Beri dashed out of the castle and the people cheered and all crowded around their hero, Varo.

The Zeri's were now heading to Peri and Wakumaru. The eagle dropped and the Zeri's held hands and became one again. "We need to get back to the pirate's hideout, now!" Zeri said. Wakumaru nodded and Zeri climbed on the eagle and they flew off.

Meanwhile, during the fight, Link and Zelda had just arrived home. They had changed back into their normal clothes had to shove their fists into their mouths to hide their fit of giggles. Anjean was sitting on a chair looking very sleepy, but next to her, on their bed, Rinku and Byrne were both sleeping and holding each other. Anjean smiled when she saw them

"So, did you two have fun?" Anjean asked.

"Yes, we did. Um, what happened here?" Zelda said smiling. Anjean smiled too and chuckled.

"Byrne went out to train while I played with Rinku and made him dinner. After awhile Byrne came back, tired from his training. Rinku asked him to play with him. Byrne decided he would and after awhile the two got tired…and I told them a bed time story…" Link and Zelda stifled their giggles and Zelda gently shook Byrne.

"Byrne…Byrne…we're home…" Zelda said. Byrne opened his eyes slowly and then went red when he saw he had been cuddling with Rinku. He straightened himself up and said that they were leaving. Everyone laughed, and Zelda could have sworn she saw Byrne take one last longing look at Rinku as he left.

Um, did any of you have trouble following that battle? I'm a little worried you might have…


	13. The 2nd attack

"Urgh…Varo…why did you do that?" Zeri asked as he lay under a very large funnel. ChuChu jelly was being put into it by Wakumaru. They were back in the pirate's hideout.

"To gain trust…" Varo's voice said. He wasn't with them, but was talking magically to them from his location.

"A warning would have been nice…"

"But a dead giveaway."

"Why are you eating all of this, Zeri?" Wakumaru asked as he put green jelly in the funnel. Zeri didn't respond for awhile, this was because he was eating all the jelly that came. When he finished he said

"I need to restore the bodies I lost…those Hylians were tougher than expected…and Varo's sneak attack didn't help either."

"You two will attack the land some more, and not always Castle Town…though I want you to do that again in two days." Varo said

"I see…" Wakumaru said as he finished feeding Zeri.

"Don't always come into the fray yourselves…you must show we have numbers on our side as well, and that even without you, Hyrule is in trouble."

"So you want us to use bulbins, miniblins, and villagers?" Zeri asked.

"Yes, I need Link and Zelda worn out and demoralized…also make sure the troops know nothing of me. If they do, kill them now!"

"What? Why?" Wakumaru asked

"I plan to kill some of them while you two are fighting. A few days before you attacked the town, one of the guards suspected me. I had to kill him. I can't allow myself to be detected."

"Don't you dare kill any of the villagers!" Wakumaru said.

"I will kill who I please…even if it's you." Varo said "Just follow my orders. Today, I want Whittleton village to be attacked. Make sure the village isn't completely dead. If we wipe out everything, we will only make Link and Zelda miserable. If we give them the faintest hope and make it fainter each passing day, they will slowly lose all of their will power. I need this to happen. I don't care how many you lose!"

"We will see to it that it does, Lord Varo!" Zeri said

"Very well…I need to train. Bye." Varo's voice ended.

"Is it truly worth while to help this man?" Wakumaru asked "Is he really going to make a better ruler than that cursed royal family?"

"Likely not." Zeri admitted "But for our help, he will give us power as well. He will allow our tribes to go back to how they were…that is what you want isn't it?"

"I suppose…"

"Very well then, let's go get the troops. We need to plan an attack and move to a new base. They are likely to try to strike back, you know." Zeri said leaving the room with Wakumaru.

Back in Aboda Village, Link and Zelda had just woken up. The reason for this was because Rinku was jumping on the bed.

"Up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up!" Rinku said jumping. Link and Zelda groaned, but smiled at their son.

"OK, OK, we're up, Rinku…" Zelda said with a yawn. As she yawned she stretched out her chest and Link gave a sly smile and gave her breasts a quick feel. Zelda went red and slapped Link's hands away giggling. "Link!"

"Rinku wasn't paying attention…" Link said. This was true, their son was running around in circles for no apparent reason, or at least he was trying to run. He was getting good at it, but kept on tripping. Zelda gave Link a disapproving look and Link kissed her on the cheek. Zelda sighed and smiled _I can't stay mad at you, can I? _and ruffled Link's hair. The two got out of bed and as they did so, Rinku gave a cry of delight and ran out of the house.

Link and Zelda ran out behind him and caught him as he made his way to the beach. At this moment the Postman came. He smiled, gave Rinku a little pinch on the cheek and said

"Hey, hey, howdy! I have priority mail here for King Link and Queen Zelda. I hear something happened at Castle Town and it's pretty serious, so they sent you this letter. I think you should find out what's wrong and go right away—oops, ha ha, I forgot that that's what this letter was for! Here you go!" The Postman said handing them the letter and took off.

_Dear Link and Zelda_

_We have been attacked! Apparently five men with strange powers came and attacked Hyrule Castle Town. I was luckily not there at the time. Unfortunately there have been a lot of deaths because of this and the town is in turmoil. We have no clue what the objective of the men were. I hope you both doing well, Rinku too!_

_ -Teacher_

"Five men?" Link said.

"Do you think it was those people from the pirate's hideout?" Zelda asked.

"Only five people attacked…they must have been strong. The only people who seemed strong in that group were the two men…" Link said.

"I think we ought to go check it out!" Zelda said. Link nodded in agreement and said

"Should we leave Rinku here with Alfonzo and Niko?"

"I think so…" Zelda said and the two headed to Alfonzo's garage. As usual, he was working on a train. "Hey, Alfonzo, Hyrule Castle Town has been attacked! We want to check it out, so could you watch Rinku?" Alfonzo turned to face them with wide eyes.

"Eh, the castles been attacked? If that's the case I'm coming too!" Zelda was silent for a moment, then sighed and said

"I guess we're bringing Rinku and Alfonzo too…" Link shrugged and headed to the train. Zelda, Alfonzo, and Rinku went in the passenger car and Link drove off to the castle. As Link drove he noticed the monster infestation was getting worse again. It was at least as bad as it had been when Cole had made the tracks disappear. Link shot down all the monsters and stopped at the castle.

Teacher was right. The whole area looked terrible. There was only one building standing and that was the castle itself, even so it looked like a wreck. "Oooh…I'm glad we weren't there with Rinku…" Zelda said.

"Where is everyone?" Alfonzo asked. Link looked around and saw only about a third of the town's normal population. Alfonzo spotted a guard and called "Hey, you! Yeah you, over here!" The guard marched over to Alfonzo.

"What do you need?" The guard asked.

"Where is everyone? This place looks like a ghost town!" Alfonzo said

"What, you didn't hear about the attack?" The guard said "Well…nearly everyone is in the castle medical area…say, you're the king and queen!" the guard said spotting Link and Zelda.

"Yes, we are, and thank you for telling us." Zelda said leading the others into the castle. They took a left into a hallway and entered the next room. The room was full of injured townspeople and guards all lying on beds. On one of these beds was

"Russell!" Alfonzo cried, rushing over. "What happened?" Russell slowly opened his eyes and said

"We got attacked…the opponent was stronger than I could have imagined…thank goodness Varo was here or we would be dead…"

"Varo?" Link asked

"Yeah, new recruit, reminds me a bit of you to tell you the truth." Russell said

"I know him. I'm just curious…what did he do?"

"He showed some of the fanciest sword play I've seen in a long time…he even knew one of your moves."

"Which one?" Link asked

"The one where you send a beam out." Russell responded. "Anyway, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here and the town would be destroyed…"

"I suppose we ought to thank him, huh?" Zelda said "Where is he?"

"He's usually outside or near your headquarters."

"You said those men had powers…what powers were those?" Alfonzo asked.

"Well I faced two. One that could freeze people, the other was electric. Aphers said he faced one that could shoot lightning…but had to recharge. Togoron said he managed to beat one that could use magic, but another one was able to overpower him…"

"Overpower Togoron? Were these things even humans?" Link asked. The only things he could think of that would stand a chance against a goron in terms of strength were Byrne and a Phantom.

"Is Togoron OK?" Zelda asked

"Yes, he's OK. And I don't know if they were human or not. They all looked the same: like an old man, but they also had strange colors on them…"

"Are you going to be OK?" Alfonzo asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern."

"See you, Russell!" Link said waving along with Zelda. Alfonzo, however, chose to stay and chat with Russell.

Link and Zelda went to her headquarters and didn't find Varo nearby, so they headed outside and saw him reading a book.

"Hey Varo!" Zelda said waving. Varo looked up and immediately hid the book.

"Hello…" Varo said

"What were you reading?" Zelda asked

"Nothing."

"I saw you reading!"

"No."  
"Come on you can tell me!" Zelda said "Was it a romance novel? Are you a big softy on the inside?" Zelda said with a giggle. Varo ignored her. "OK, OK, I guess it's not my business…anyway, I hear you helped save the town last night."

"A little…" Varo said

"A little huh?" Zelda said "I heard if it weren't for you, Russell would have died."  
"Who said that?"

"Russell."

"…OK, I helped kill one. What about it?"

"Well, we thought we would say thank you!" Link said shaking Varo's hand.

"C'mon, you don't need to be so shy! You did a great thing last night and I'm very grateful!" Zelda said, and Link felt a little twinge of jealousy as Zelda kissed Varo on the cheek. Varo seemed a little embarrassed and kept his head down. "You can be a great hero, just like Link!" Zelda said giving Varo a pat. Link felt flattered and a little embarrassed to hear her say that.

"Thanks…" Varo said giving them a small smile. **Those fools…**

Suddenly someone dressed as an engineer came running through the arch to the castle, then spotted Zelda and ran to her.

"Y-you're P-princess Zelda, right?" The engineer said examining her.

"Um, yes I am…" Zelda said, not mentioning that she was actually queen now.

"Whittleton is under attack!" The engineer said

"It is?" Zelda asked

"Yes, just like Castle Town was! Please hurry!" The engineer said heading off to his train.

"Oh dear…Varo, could you please look over Rinku for us?" Zelda asked giving Rinku to Varo. Varo nodded and Link and Zelda ran after the engineer and on their own train.

Varo grinned evilly at Rinku. Rinku grabbed Varo's nose and muttered

"Dadadadada…" **It seems he's more intelligent than either one of them…at least he can figure it out. **Varo pulled out the book and began skimming through it. Finally, he stopped and touched the back of Rinku's head. A small golden Triforce with a circle around it appeared on the back of his head. Varo closed his eyes and saw himself. Now he could see and hear anything Rinku could and as a consequence vice-versa. **Luckily we're connected; otherwise I could have never preformed this. **

Link and Zelda had arrived at Whittleton. There were villagers running wildly all over the place. They were getting attacked by wild animals, which included lions, tigers, falcons, bulbos and eagles. With these were bulbins and the two natives, Wakumaru and Zeri. Wakumaru was on an eagle and Zeri was on the ground. Link charged at Zeri and brought his blade down on his head. Zeri dodged this, but Link could have sworn he had gotten his shoulder. Zeri didn't seem harmed at all. Zelda shot a light arrow from the Bow of Light and Zeri ducked just in time. Zeri shot a yellow ChuChu at Zelda, which hit her in the stomach, and Link could have sworn his hand had turned yellow when he had shot that. Yet when he looked again, Zeri had a normal flesh colored hand. Zeri clicked his fingers and the yellow ChuChu sent out electricity. Link quickly cut it off Zelda who was screaming. The two charged at Zeri and Zelda sent another light arrow at him, which Zeri dodged. As he jumped back to avoid the arrow, Link ran to him and at point blank range, stabbed him. Yet Zeri was unharmed. _**Did I miscalculate the distance between us? **_Link was getting angry. _**How is this guy avoiding all my attacks? **_Zelda had changed targets and shot an arrow at Wakumaru's eagle. The eagle fell and Wakumaru jumped off and landed neatly before them. Zelda pulled out her sword and began slashing at hacking at Wakumaru. He blocked each of these with his two swords. Zelda used a shield attacked which caught him off guard and managed to get a good hit on his leg when he flinched. Wakumaru tripped and rolled out of the way of Zelda's lunge. Zeri's hand suddenly became electrified and he attempted to grab Link with it. Link ducked and took out a bomb. When Zeri's fist retreated, Link threw the bomb at Zeri. This attack hit him perfectly. Zeri's body turned to flesh-colored jelly and flew all over the place.

"Nice jo—" Zelda started to say, but before Zeri's pieces even touched the ground; they reassembled into his original form. Zeri looked calmly at Link who stared open mouthed.

"What are you?" Link said. Zeri just smiled but Wakumaru said

"It's time to go!" and jumped on one of the tigers. Zeri jumped on another and they ran off. Link and Zelda chased after them but were stalled by the bulbins. Link and Zelda managed to kill thirty of these; the rest had escaped along with Wakumaru and Zeri. The two of them sighed and went back on the train to get Rinku and Alfonzo.

When they made it to the castle, they found Rinku and Varo painting. Rinku was giggling and had paint all over himself. Zelda sighed

"_You_ are going to have a bath when we get home." She said "Thanks for taking care of Rinku, Varo!"

"No problem." Varo said "How did it go at the village?"

"Not too good, they escaped…" Zelda said

"I suppose I'll just have to help out more, then." Varo said

"Thanks, although I'm not sure if you'll be able to beat one of them…" Zelda said thinking of Zeri and how he seemed immune to everything. Varo waved goodbye as the two of them went back to the medical center to get Alfonzo. They clearly hadn't been missed; he hadn't even realized they left to Whittleton.

"You should have let me come!" Alfonzo said when they explained what had happened.

"Sorry, we were in a bit of a rush…" Zelda said.

"Ah well…let's get back to Aboda Village then, eh?" Link and Zelda nodded and all of them waved goodbye to Russell as they headed to the train station.

"Hey, what's this in Rinku's neck?" Zelda said looking over her son.

"What?" Link said looking over.

"This symbol…" Zelda said pointing at the triforce.

"Oh, it's the triforce…maybe Varo painted it on him…" Zelda sighed at this.

"You are a naughty little boy, no more paint for you." Zelda said wagging her finger at Rinku who giggled. They boarded the train and made their way back to Aboda Village.


	14. ChuChus and Predictions

All the other chapters before this have been grammatically edited, so they should look cleaner now. Also since you're all such good little reviewers, I'll change it to three updates daily from now on.

I got a request for answers to questions. For obvious reasons I can't answer most of them as that is the stories job. But there are some things that may just be unclear. If I don't address a question submitted in a review, then that means you have to continue reading.

_you made it sound like zelda didnt know what the triforce was when the mark was on rinku's neck. could you explain that?_: Actually it was a more of thinking out loud. She knew it was the triforce, she just didn't know what it was doing there…did that clear it up? Also in case its power wasn't clear, it allows Varo to see everything Rinku sees, hears, ect if he concentrates on it. Likewise Rinku can do the same, but as a baby, Varo has decided he is of little threat in that sense.

It had been a little over two months since Wakumaru and Zeri attacked Hyrule Castle Town and Whittleton. The attacks were becoming more frequent and Link and Zelda were having a hard time with them all. In fact, if it weren't for Varo, Link would have given up by now. Yet, it seemed that these people were constantly defeated by Varo who would somehow always appear. They had yet to see Varo ward off these attacks, but the villages he saved always said he did. Link and Zelda on the other hand, rarely got to participate in these battles. It seemed as though Wakumaru and Zeri were avoiding them, they always seemed to attack as far away from Link and Zelda as possible. Neither had a clue how they would know where they were, though. Nobody suspected that Rinku was unwittingly feeding them information via his new link to Varo. Every time they had faced the two though, they came off at the worse end. Link had no clue how to defeat Zeri, who seemed untouchable. Though, they had witnessed Zeri's power of splitting in several forms during one of his later attacks.. Rinku was also having a lot of nightmares. Neither Link nor Zelda knew that these nightmares were actually visions of Varo that Rinku was getting. Rinku would sometimes see what Varo was doing, and sometimes it was harmless, other times, he saw Varo pretending to be a hero which meant seeing violence. Other times he saw Varo when he was most angry and violent. This scared Rinku and he was starting to cry a lot more. To their dismay, they couldn't find where Wakumaru and Zeri were, as they kept changing bases.

All in all, Link and Zelda were looking pretty beat. Link's hair looked messier than normal, Zelda didn't put on make up and perfume as much and both had huge shadows underneath their eyes. The villages that their enemies attacked always sent complaint letters, ranting about lax security and "little hope for Hyrule." In fact, Zelda was reading one of these right now. The letter from the goron village was in her right hand. Rinku, holding and sucking his bottle, was in her left hand. They were at Hyrule Castle now. They were with Anjean, Byrne, Alfonzo, and Russell, all of whom were sitting on a table with them. They normally stayed in Aboda Village though. Summer was over, but the castle was getting attacked a lot, whereas Aboda Village was the only place that was untouched. Zelda groaned and passed the letter to Link who read through it and sighed.

"How can they call us lazy?" Zelda said indignantly. "We're trying our best! We just don't know how to defeat them!" Link thought about this and how Varo was always able to ward them off somehow. Link had been wondering for a month now, if Varo perhaps, knew some sort of secret to defeating Zeri. Link also thought of how Varo was able to track them down all the time.

"Zelda…how does Varo keep on finding these guys when we can't?" Link asked "Surely if they are avoiding us…the people who can't beat them, they would avoid Varo, who can."

"I've been thinking about that too, Link…" Zelda said "Why are they avoiding us? I thought their goal was to resurrect Ganondorf. They need your sword for that….Anyway I think we should just ask Varo his secret."

"He told me, he talks to the Wise One." Russell said.

"That's genius! Why didn't we think of that before?" Zelda said. Link shrugged, he had to admit that was a pretty practical way of solving the location problem. Suddenly Alfonzo said the thing Link had been thinking of

"Say, this Varo kid seems to know the secret to beating the enemy. He can ward them off, even that Zeri, when we can't. I can swear I have stabbed that guy but nothing happens! There must be a secret…we should ask Varo."

"Afraid you can't." Russell said.

"Why's that?" Anjean asked

"Varo's not here…don't know where he got off to…" Russell said.

"Let's try and see if we can figure out ourselves." Byrne suggested. "What do we know?" they thought in silence when suddenly Anjean said

"He never uses that cloning trick during the day…there's only one of him then."

"He also keeps one of him back, often being protected by Wakumaru or in the air." Zelda said

"I think he uses ChuChu's to fight…" Link said.

"I don't know nothing about those things…" Russell said.

"Don't you have books?" Byrne asked

"I think so; let me ask Teacher to help me find one." Zelda said leaving the room. They waited and a few minutes later she came back with a huge book. At first, Link was amazed that there could be such a huge book on just ChuChus. Then he saw that it had all sorts of monsters in it. Zelda flicked through pages until she found a page titled _ChuChu_ with a picture of a red ChuChu on it. Zelda read aloud.

_Of all the creatures that roam the land, the strangest of all is the ChuChu. They are a monster and have unknown origins. These gelatinous blob-like enemies are usually considered to be a very minor threat due to their comical appearance, having bulging eyes and grinning mouths. However, they attack in packs and are not to be underestimated when in great numbers. The most common of the ChuChus is the red ChuChu. While dangerous in numbers, ChuChus have little to no intelligence and know nothing other than to attack. There are many different varieties of ChuChus, each with their own attack (or defense) methods and weaknesses._

"So this is it…" Zelda said staring at the page. "We're going to find out the weaknesses of these!" Zelda continued reading.

_ChuChus are often hunted due to their useful Chu Jelly. Each Chu has it's own jelly and while it is common knowledge that red jelly can make one stronger, revive them, and give them stamina and that the green can restore magic, the others are mostly unknown except to learned people of this dying subject. They can also be mixed to produce new results. Red ChuChus are the most common, unspectacular kind of ChuChu. Green ChuChus are similar to red ones, but have the ability to collapse into nearly invulnerable blobs. Yellow ChuChus conduct electricity, but need time to recharge every now and then, leaving them open to attack. Blue ChuChus perpetually conduct electricity, so ranged weapons are recommended against these when in battle. White ChuChus dwell in cold areas, and have cold air surrounding them that freezes anyone who touches them. If stunned, the cold air will stop producing and they are free to attack. They can also be destroyed by fire. Lastly there is the Dark ChuChu. The Dark ChuChu is the rarest and strangest of all the ChuChus. It takes on a purple color and has the power to regenerate. It can change to rock at will, though loses all movement when doing this. It cannot feel pain and the only way to defeat this ChuChu is to shine light on it, which will force it to turn to stone, which can then be crushed or smashed._

There was silence at these words. "I just realized…" Zelda said "Zeri is OK with getting hit by swords and bombs…but he always flees when I use the Bow of Light on him…he's afraid of getting turned to stone!" they all thought about this for a moment and then Anjean said

"No…that can't be right. He's a human, my dear, and we have seen him in broad daylight." Zelda was silent for a moment and then said

"…I don't know how he would be a ChuChu, but he has a lot of the qualities of one! He has those bodies of his…each of them has the power of a ChuChu. And the purple one is always hiding! That must be the body they all go back to, and it's the same color as the Dark ChuChu!" Suddenly Zelda's eyes widened as she figured out something else. "Those other bodies must make the purple one immune to sunlight! Just light the purple one makes them invulnerable, because we've seen the other bodies get beaten without him!" everyone thought about this and Link said

"But Zelda…if you're right, then he is invincible…"

"No he's not! He must only be immune to sunlight! But perhaps the Bow of Light is strong enough, that would explain why he's so scared of it!"

"You know…that makes sense…" Alfonzo said

"I think we should ask Varo how he does it, though." Russell said "He doesn't have whatever bow-thing you're talking about and he's been doing it, perhaps his advice is worth hearing."

"But how will we find him?" Link asked

"We could do what he does! Just ask the Wise One!" Zelda said. Link nodded

"Alright then, let's go to Papuchia!" and the two headed off to the train. Perhaps it was Link's imagination, but there seemed to be fewer monsters than normal. For some reason, this struck Link as ominous.

Link brought the train to a gentle stop at Papuchia Village. It was getting dark now and he wondered if they would make it to the Wise One in time. Luckily she still seemed to be open.

"Good evening, Link, Zelda…" she said in her misty voice.

"Um, hello…I was wondering if I could get my fortune told." Link said

"Ah, yes. I saw it in the stars that would arrive…so tell me…are you a boy or a girl?" Link sighed

"I'm a boy."

"Of course, I already knew that. What's your eye color?"

"Blue."

"Ah, yes…just like the mother…" The Wise One said "And finally, what is your astrological sign?"  
"Sagittarius." Link said

"Ah yes, the sign of a great thinker…now listen…to the message of the stars!" The Wise One closed her eyes and moved around a bit. The orbs were glowing and suddenly the Wise One's eyes snapped open. "You will fight a dark doppelganger and find your true self. What you need for today is…courage!"

"Er, I was hoping to know where I can find Varo…" Link said

"Here, let me try." Zelda said stepping up. "May I have a fortune Wise One?"

"Certainly…are you a boy or a girl?" Link stifled his laugh but Zelda heard and glared before answering

"Girl."

"Of course, I already knew that. What's your eye color?"

"They're blue."

"Ah, yes…just like the mother…" The Wise One said "And finally, what is your astrological sign?"  
"I'm also a Sagittarius." Zelda said

"Ah yes, the sign of a great thinker…now listen…to the message of the stars!" The Wise One closed her eyes and moved around a bit once more. The orbs were glowing and suddenly the Wise One's eyes snapped open, Link was beginning to think she just did that for the effect and nothing else. "You're journey will end with a test of willpower from you. You can only overcome it with your strong emotions. The journey begins at your castle. What you need for today is…love!" Zelda sighed, that hadn't told her anything about Varo. Nevertheless, she said

"Let's go to the castle and see what journey this is…" Link nodded and they set off to the train again. Like last time, there were no monsters, but a few moinks. Link scared these away and made it back to the castle.

As Link and Zelda approached the castle, they saw pinned to the archway, a note.

_We have the soldier, Varo. Meet us tomorrow at our original headquarters at noon, no earlier, no later, or he dies._

_ -Wakumaru_

"So this is what the Wise One meant…" Zelda said

"Varo must have known something after all…that's why they took him…" Link said. Zelda put her hand in her palm and sighed. Link had never seen anyone look so stressed out. Link gave her a gentle rub on the shoulders and Zelda sighed.

"I suppose we ought to tell everyone, then." Zelda said. The two headed back to where they had been chatting with Anjean, Byrne, Alfonzo, and Russell. They were still there, discussing battle tactics.

"Varo's been kidnapped." Link said.

"So he must have known something then…" Russell said echoing Link.

"What are we going to do?" Anjean asked.

"They said to meet them at the original base at noon, or he dies."

"…Can we trust that he's alive?" Alfonzo asked "If he did know a secret, I'd think they would have killed him by now."

"That is possible…" Byrne said "On the other hand, they might not care as long as they resurrect Ganondorf. He could be alive."

"I'm going no matter what." Zelda said "This is also an opportunity to fight, and I don't want to waste it."

"I agree, but we should go tomorrow like they asked, for Varo's sake." Link said

"Yes…but for now I'm going to bed." Zelda said, but to her dismay Rinku yelled

"No! No! No!" he did not like sleeping. Zelda groaned.

"Perhaps we could take care of him again, my dear." Anjean said "It may be best for you to sleep…you look awful, no offense intended."

"What do you think, Rinku? Do you want to stay here?" Zelda asked.

"Brrr!"  
"Huh?"

"BRRRRRRR!"

"Are you cold?" Link asked. Rinku shook his head vigorously and said

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" And started pointing to Byrne. Anjean laughed

"He's trying to say 'Byrne', my dear." Everyone laughed at this, except Byrne who looked sheepish.

"Alright, Rinku, you can stay here with Aunt Anjean and Uncle Byrne." Zelda said ruffling her son's hair up a bit. Anjean and Link laughed, there was something about "Uncle Byrne" that they found funny. Zelda yawned and she and Link went to their room. They dressed in silence and lay in bed. They were both very tired, but too nervous and stressed to sleep.

An hour later Link spoke.

"Are you asleep yet?"

"No…I'm worried." Zelda said turning to face Link and held him.

"Varo?"

"Yes, but also about this kingdom, about Rinku…we worked hard for everything we have now. We adventured together to fight Malladus, we worked through our awkward teenage fear and became a couple; we even defeated the King of Evil…"

"Yeah…" Link said prompting her to go on.

"…What if it's all for nothing? What if we lose now? Everything we ever did was all for nothing and we die…or we lose Rinku." Zelda said worriedly. Link gave her a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry…we won't lose, I promise. I'll do anything to keep you and Rinku safe…"

"I don't want to lose you either, Link." Zelda said nuzzling closer to Link.

"You won't…" Link whispered and began passionately kissing Zelda. Zelda moaned and stuck her tongue in his mouth, something she hadn't done in a long time.

Neither knew how it happened, but suddenly Link's hands had found their way to Zelda's breasts and Zelda's had found their way between Link's legs. Zelda began pulled off Link's pajamas and feeling his nice, hard dick. She also removed his shirt and felt his chest. Link pulled up Zelda's night gown and took off her undergarments. The two were sighing, gasping, and moaning as they began feeling each others bodies. Link kissed each of Zelda's wonderfully soft breasts and sucked on her nipples. Zelda moaned and gave Link's penis a hard squeeze. Link shuddered and nearly cumed, but managed to control himself. Link gave Zelda's breasts a nice little feel before moving his hand to her belly, which was just as soft. Link rested his head on Zelda's warm, soft belly and sighed. But his penis wanted to finish what it started so Link stood over Zelda and opened her lips.

"Ready?" Link asked

"Mm-hmm…" Zelda said. Link entered and began to thrust. He made out with Zelda as he made love to her, keeping a hand on the back of her head, pulling it to him to deepen the kiss, and one hand on her butt to pull to him to deepen the sex. The two gasped and moaned, and suddenly Zelda had an orgasm. Link had his moment later. It took Link awhile to empty himself because he hadn't been sexually active for a long time. When Link's penis had finally deflated, he laid his head on Zelda's tummy and moved it around, once placing it on her vagina, and stopped at her breasts. He stopped here, because Zelda had placed her hands on his head and held it there. Something felt nice about having Link's head on her chest and using it as a pillow, even if she was normally the one who did that. Link nuzzled his head into her soft breasts and kissed each one before closing his eyes. Zelda closed hers too and whispered

"If we _do _die tomorrow, I'm glad this is the last thing we did together." Zelda felt Link nod on her breasts and together, they fell asleep.


	15. The Truth

Link slowly opened his eyes. He felt a gentle rubbing on his head, Zelda was stroking him. They were both still naked and Link was becoming consciously aware that he had been sleeping on one of Zelda's breasts. Her other was visible, and Link gave her nipple a little kiss. Zelda giggled and said

"Good morning, Link…" Link now licked her nipple and then began to suck it. Zelda sighed, and was about to retaliate to this, when suddenly the knob turned. Thankfully it was locked. "We'll be right out!" Zelda called. The two quickly jumped out of bed and quickly began dressing. When they were fully clothed, the two opened the door to see Anjean and Byrne, with Rinku in Anjean's arms.

"Morning, my dears." Anjean said "Sorry if we're disturbing you, but Rinku woke up early and seemed to miss his parents."

"Mama, mama, mama!" Rinku said holding his arms out to Zelda, who picked him up and tickled him a little bit. Rinku then saw Link and said "Daddy!" and held his arms out again, this time wide open for a hug. Link hugged Rinku and said

"Thanks for taking care of him, you two."

"No trouble at all my dear; he's such a sweet, cute, baby." Anjean said eyeing Rinku who was had Zelda's fingers in his mouth and was sucking them.

"Mind doing it again?" Zelda asked. "Sorry…it's just that we need to help Varo and we need someone strong to watch over him."

"We can do that…" Byrne said patting Rinku's head. Rinku began playing with Byrne's gauntlet hand; making the fingers move in and out and making it clench and unclench.

"We need to go before noon…for now, let's give Rinku a bath." Zelda said.

"No!" Rinku cried squirming out of Zelda's grasp. He managed to escape and hid behind Byrne and hugging his right leg. To Zelda's annoyance, Byrne was hiding Rinku pretty well and not making an effort to catch him.

"Byrne!" Zelda said annoyed

"Well…he trusts me…" Byrne said defensively. Zelda rolled her eyes and grabbed Rinku as he peeked from behind Byrne's leg. Rinku kicked and flailed as Link and Zelda brought him in the bathroom to take his bath. They undressed Rinku and placed him in the tub. Link restrained him and after Rinku had gotten wet, he gave up and sat still. As the tub began to fill, though, Rinku stood up, folded his arms, and scowled at the two of them.

"Geh in." Rinku said pointing to the free space in the tub.

"We can't fit in, Rinku." Zelda said lying through her teeth.

"Yes." Rinku said, indicating they could.

"No we can't, and anyway we had our baths." Link said. He knew as well as Zelda, that he would probably get an erection, which he didn't want Rinku to see. Zelda on the other hand wasn't sure if she could mature about seeing Link naked, even in front of her son. Rinku sat down but kept his arms folded and continued scowling. Link fought hard not to laugh at his son, his expression was quite funny. Link got his hands soapy and began washing Rinku's hair, while Zelda washed his body. Zelda tickled her son playfully and Rinku stopped scowling and giggled.

"Close your eyes." Link said filling a cup full of water and dumping it on Rinku's head and body. When Rinku was completely washed, the two of them grabbed him and set him outside the tub. Zelda grabbed his shirt and pants but Rinku had run full speed out the door screaming at the top of his lungs for no reason. Link and Zelda chased him and found Anjean laughing as Rinku ran butt-naked out the door to their room. Zelda quickly caught him as he made it out, but saw the guards eyeing her and Rinku with amused expressions on their faces. Zelda blushed and brought Rinku back in, closing the door.

Zelda waved a finger at her son and said

"Bad boy, Rinku!" but had a feeling Rinku hadn't gotten the right message, as Link and Anjean were still laughing. Zelda sighed and looked at the clock. "Oh, Link, we need to get to the pirate's hideout now!" Link looked at the clock and nodded. He grabbed the Lokomo Sword and the Bow of Light, taking more arrows than he normally would. Link handed the bow to Zelda and the two waved goodbye and headed to the train.

Link drove the pirate's hideout and as he did so, he once again noticed the lack of monsters attacking him on the way. Link began wondering if all the monsters were waiting for them at the pirate's hideout. When Link arrived he noticed that there was nobody standing guard over the place.

"That's odd…if they wanted to negotiate then why is there nobody here?" Zelda wondered aloud. Link nodded in agreement. There was something suspicious about this. Link shrugged and went with Zelda to the entrance. There were no monsters here either. The two went to the carts, this time they stayed in the same one. They jumped off the second they saw a cave and entered. In this room was several red ChuChu's. They all began advancing on Link and Zelda. Link used a great spin attack to kill the majority of them and Zelda finished those Link had left behind with her sword. She wanted to save her arrows for Zeri. There was only one door in this room other than the one they entered. Link and Zelda went through this and saw a room filled with miniblins. They didn't seem eager to negotiate though, and attacked immediately. Link killed most of them with sword beams and Zelda finished the others. Like the last room, this one had only one door. The two entered and saw a room with ten bigblins. Link and Zelda's mouths hung open at this sight. Like the others, this room had one door.

"How long does this go on?" Link said.

Meanwhile, Varo was in a cage speaking to Zeri who was on the outside.

"I do not care for him…his loyalties aren't to me, only to his dead clan. My mercy is that he gets to live, nothing else."

"I see…yes, Lord Varo." Zeri said  
"What he did to Zelda is unforgivable…_you_ didn't tell him he ought to have that happen, did you?" Varo asked in an icy tone.

"I did not; I explained her uses and meaning. I only told him that she could be the key to Link's emotions…and this is undeniably true."

"Indeed it is, that is why I would be careful if I were you…" Varo said darkly.

"Varo…you aren't saying your going to kill _me _are you?" Zeri asked worriedly.

"That remains to be seen, I have doubts about you, Zeri. But, unlike him, your loyalties aren't to some long forgotten clan…the only question is whether you have loyalty at all."

"I do, my lord! It is to you!" Zeri said

"…Very well, then you should have nothing to worry about. He has no more purpose. I don't care how much he means to you. Dispose of him or I will kill you both." Varo said

"I do not care for him…I'm merely using him like I used his grandfather. I will do as you command"

"A word of advice before you go. In the fight, I suggest you go for the kill."

"The kill? With them?" Zeri asked

"I…have a feeling that if you don't, then you are likely to fail and die anyway. I would also like to tell you that they are here…or close."

"I see…yes, my lord, I am off!" Zeri said leaving the room and entering a room with one door that lead to a room with monsters. There was another that lead to one of his ChuChu labs.

Zeri waited and waited, when suddenly Wakumaru appeared out of the ChuChu lab.

"Are they coming?" Wakumaru asked.

"Yes…" Zeri muttered without looking at Wakumaru. There was silence for a moment, when suddenly Zeri spoke again. "Tell me Wakumaru…how do you think I feel about you?" Wakumaru stared for a moment, then said

"Um, I never thought about it…I guess like a grandson maybe. I mean you were great friends with my father and grandfather." Zeri chuckled for a moment and sighed.

"You would be incorrect." Wakumaru said nothing at this. What had that meant? "I have no love for you…I do not hate you…I just don't care." Wakumaru still said nothing. "And I was never friends with your father or any of your descendants for that matter. Actually, I think they rather despised me."

"OK…" Wakumaru said slowly, wondering what was going on.

"I guess you're confused, aren't you? Well let me start by saying that Varo has no care for you either." Wakumaru laughed at this.

"When has he cared for anybody?"

"He believes, as I do, that you have the potential to betray us and lead rebellion." Zeri said. Wakumaru laughed again.

"OK, he may not be my favorite person, but as long as I get vengeance on the royal family and our tribe is restored, I'm fine…"  
"You don't want revenge on the royal family." Zeri said

"Yes I do." Wakumaru said

"No…you want revenge on the one who killed your grandfather and your clan." Zeri sighed as Wakumaru laughed again. The fool wasn't getting it.

"Yes, yes, OK, _Tetra_ did it…and Link too, I suppose. But as they are dead, I can't do anything but get revenge on their descendants." Zeri sighed again and began pacing before Wakumaru.

"Like I said, I have no care for you. But I do owe you…" as he spoke the next words, the door flew open and in came Link and Zelda. "So allow me to explain the truth of Tetra."

Link and Zelda stared at Zeri, who seemed untroubled and Wakumaru glanced at Zelda before turning back to Zeri. When he spoke, his voice shook.

"Wh-what do you _mean_ the truth ab-bout Tetra? What haven't you told me?"

"It isn't what I haven't told you…it's what I have…" Zeri said.

"You lied?" Zelda cried indignantly "You brought my grandparents name through the mud! You sick, twisted—" but Link held out his arm to silence her, he wanted to hear the story.

"Wh-what have you lied about?" Wakumaru roared at Zeri who continued pacing.

"Where to start? Hmm…for one, it wasn't Tetra who killed the Areno clan…"

"Who—?"

"I did that…" Zeri said

"What?" Wakumaru yelled taking a lunge at Zeri and punching him in the face. Zeri's head splattered and rematerialized. "Why?"

"Because out of all the tribes, the Areno clan seemed most determined to join Tetra. I, who had the position of Tetra's teacher, warned them not to do it. But your stubborn fool of a grandfather managed to win the village over, even though I was the leader and elder! He wanted a strong leader like Tetra to guide us out of the difficult state we were in because of Malladus…speaking of which, I can't even begin to tell you how stupid you were not to realize Malladus had killed most of the wildlife here!" Zeri yelled, it seemed like he had been wanting to get this off his chest for a long time. "So, your grandfather suggested that since the animals were already dying, they we just move to the future like Tetra wanted in areas where the animals no longer lived…you see, Wakumaru, like you I used to be sensitive to nature and had the gift you do. I could control animals to my will…I could get them to trust me. Unlike you, even if the animals hated me, I could get them to obey. Now I was powerless! Not only with strength, due to the lack of wildlife, but your grandfather wanted to strip me of my political power too…he wanted to have Tetra as our ruler! I declared open rebellion on this idea, but none followed me."

"That's because you're a foul, greedy, power hungry—" Zelda started but was stopped once again by Link, he too was shaking with rage, but he still wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"I killed the village…and I kidnapped Tetra's son. I found out, to my disappointment, that your grandfather knew of my newfound strength…he had escaped with a few others. I quickly traveled to the castle and told Tetra her son had been kidnapped by the Areno tribe. Nobody suspected me; I told them that Waku had been the mastermind behind it all. A few Areno tribe members had lived, and they only lived because of Waku's knowledge. When Tetra had arrived with Link, she found several Areno loyal to Waku. My story went unquestioned and Link killed Waku, he had blamed it on me, but Link simply thought he was being a cowardly liar. Nobody believed that an old man like me was worth anything in the battle field. There were only four Areno villagers alive after the attack…your father, two of your uncles, and myself."

"You killed him too, my father! Didn't you?" Wakumaru yelled.

"Funnily enough, I did. Tetra had allowed him to live as he wasn't part of the guilty party, being only fifteen. Your father knew better than to stick by his fathers story and fled. He began trying to rebuild the tribe, one of the first things he did was start repopulating."

"And what about Tetra's dark side…you were there, you know the full details…" Link said. Zeri smiled

"Bright boy…yes, I'm surprised nobody figured out something was wrong by then. We had two Tetra's now…something that had never happened before."

"You…you cast the same spell I did…" Wakumaru said.

"Correct…I made Tetra's dark side appear."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Zelda cried, forgetting everything she had bothered learning about this man and mugging him. He kept on splitting and reforming at each punch. Zeri smiled and pushed Zelda back and then continued.

"It was amazing how dim everyone was. Nobody seemed to notice that I had disappeared when all of this happened and was never seen again…I met back up with Wakuwaka, the new leader of the small Areno tribe and rejoined it. He grudgingly accepted, knowing that he was the only one who knew the truth (your uncles never found out) and that nobody would believe him. He also feared my power and needed help remaking the Areno tribe…" Zeri paused and then smiled at Wakumaru. "Then…you were born. I saw your potential, Wakumaru, you were the one of the only four people in the history of Areno to have the nature gift. I planned to take your body for my own…but to do that I needed you to be older, otherwise my safety was in jeopardy."

"Y-you planned to R-ROB ME OF MY BODY?" Wakumaru yelled.

"I _did_, so I killed your father so I could keep you close to me…" Wakumaru growled at this. "I told you false stories and your uncles made me sound trustworthy to you, as they were none of the wiser…" Zeri paused, and then an insane grin appeared on his face. "Then I realized there was a better plan for power, I could perform a spell to make me the ultimate vessel! A spell I knew and had cast before, not knowing its real potential!"

"Why did you lie to me?" Wakumaru asked

"Because you were essential to the plan. The spell I needed to cast needed to be cast from one with much resentment and hatred in their hearts. I had this…but it was a spell to make life, I needed someone organic…someone even more than that…someone who had the power I lost…"

"What do you mean organic? What happened to your power? Did me being born make you lose it?" Wakumaru asked.

"When the animals left, I realized my power was useless. I needed something else…I had two gifts. The power of nature and the art of ChuChu brewing…I began to experiment. I needed power; I needed to kill the Areno clan for betraying me…and Tetra too. I had long before found a formula that would keep my body from aging any further and give me the power of a young man. I had plenty of time. I found the solution almost too soon. In the end, the experiment went out of hand…I am no longer an organic human being…I am much more." Everyone stared wide-eyed as Zeri's body began bubbling and turning into a black jelly. A black ChuChu stood before them; it was larger than the others they had seen. Suddenly its body rippled and it turned into the exact shape of Zeri. It had a smile quite unlike the others, its eyes were evil and red and it had a mouth that revealed all of its very white teeth. Like the others, its face seemed to have been simply painted on.

Zeri chuckled "Allow me to put a end to this…" Zeri raised his hands and a large amount of purple goo appeared near Wakumaru. It engulfed him and he rose into the sky. Wakumaru fought against the goo as if he were drowning in water and looked at Zelda.

"Princess, you have to get out of here! You're part of the plan! The dark side of—" the rest of his words were drowned out as the goo covered him again and Zeri snapped his fingers. The goo turned to stone and it looked like a boulder now.

"Now all I have to do…is defeat you two." Zeri said turning to Link and Zelda.


	16. Dark Link

Zelda quickly got out the Bow of Light and shot an arrow at Zeri who dodged it. Link charged at Zeri and grabbed him from behind as Zelda put another arrow in the bow. She shot it at Zeri's head. A large hole appeared in Zeri's head and the arrow went through it.

"How are we supposed to hit him?" Zelda said as Zeri turned to goo and slipped through Link's arms before reforming to his normal shape. Zeri shot out several blue ChuChus, which Zelda killed with her bow. Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Zeri and yelled

"NOW!" As Zeri's body exploded and reformed, Zelda shot an arrow at him. This time it hit and Zeri turned to stone.

"YES!" Zelda cried giving Link a high-five. The smiles slid off their faces when they saw goo spill from the statue in five different colors. The five other Zeri's had appeared. The six was still a statue. Zelda gave a little groan but said "That's OK, Link! We're a step closer to defeating him. Now let's pay him back for the lies he's been telling about my grandma!" Link nodded and the two charged at the Weri. Zelda pulled out her arrow and aimed, Yeri and Beri charged at her and Yeri sent lighting out. Link quickly blocked this with his sword. Beri stood behind Yeri and used his power to keep him electrically charged.

"H-hurry…" Link grunted as he held them back. Zelda jumped back as Reri tried to punch her and shot the arrow at Weri. With a massage grunt, Link broke free from the deadlock and ran with Zelda to attack the now defenseless Weri. The two slashed and cut pieces of goo off him until he was no more. The two then turned to the other Zeri's and saw that the stone one was now back to normal. All of the other Zeri's ran to him and they reformed into the black Zeri. Zeri raised his hand at Zelda and the same dark purple goo that attacked Wakumaru appeared around Zelda. Zelda struggled in the ball of goo and just before Zeri could click his fingers to change it to stone Link stabbed his hand. It didn't get him, his hand splattered and reformed like usual, but he had lost control over his spell and Zelda was free.

"Thanks, Link!" Zelda said as she shot another arrow at Zeri. Zeri made a hole in himself and it missed. Link charged at Zeri's stomach and drove his blade in, as he did so Zelda cried "Duck!" and Link ducked as she shot an arrow at his reforming stomach. Zeri turned to stone once more and once again jelly began coming from the stone. The others were back.

Link and Zelda went for Yeri and Beri who were causing most of the chaos. Yeri shot lightning at Zelda, but Link ran in front of her and used his shield to block the attack. The lightning was too strong though and it was forcing Link against the wall. Soon the shield had been knocked away by the force of the lightning and Link was screaming. Zelda quickly ran to Beri and shot him with a light arrow. Beri fell to the ground leaving Yeri without any assistance. Zelda shot arrow after arrow at Beri until he was dead. Meanwhile, Link had managed to escape since Yeri needed to recharge. Link was now blocking magical projectile attacks from Geri. Peri had turned back to his normal self, and the others rushed to him once more. They were one again.

Zeri grabbed the air and moved his right and left hand up. Link and Zelda were suddenly both in the air. Zeri clapped and Link and Zelda smashed into each other. Both groaned at this. Zeri smiled and continued clapping like a wind-up monkey toy. Zelda quickly shot an arrow at his right hand, this was hard to do since she was getting bashed by Link and moving a lot, but she did it. His hand splattered and rematerialized and Link fell to the floor. Link slashed at his left and Zelda was dropped too. Link took out his whip and began whipping at Zeri quickly. His body rematerialized a lot and this gave Zelda a lot of opportunities to attack him. The down side was that since the attack was small so was Zelda's target. Link trusted the fact that she was a good archer, that this would work. It did and Zeri turned to stone and oozed other the three others once more.

Reri charged at Link and punched at him, Link jumped back and slashed at Reri's hand. The hand fell off and it didn't rematerialize, but more jelly grew from the arm and replaced it. Link slashed at his head, but Reri ducked and punched Link in the stomach. Link flew thirty feet back and crashed into the wall, Link fell doubled up in pain, the wind knocked out of him. Zelda shot an arrow at Reri, but it stopped in midair. Geri had raised his hand and used magic to stop it. Geri then snapped his fingers and it turned on Link and the arrow went for him.

"Link, look out!" Zelda cried. Link rolled just in time to avoid it and got up. Zelda took out her sword and charged at Reri, ducking his fist and slashing his middle. It took a lot of jelly to replenish the lost half.

"Zelda, get back!" Link said with a sudden inspiration. Zelda fled as Link used the great spin attack. He cut Reri up into thirty-six pieces before he stopped. Reri didn't regenerate this time. Peri had been restored once more and the remaining two joined him.

Zeri sent several magical spells at the two of them, they were very quick and he had combined his remaining two powers, so they exploded in a giant ball of electricity. Link slashed at Zeri but Zeri's body did not scatter. Zeri took his blows, not wanting to give Zelda a chance to fire a light arrow at him. Zelda fired a light arrow as Link attacked Zeri, Zeri dodged the arrow but continued taking the hits without much care. He did, however, blast Link away with one of his electricity spells. Zeri continued firing spells at Link as Link ran. Link pulled out his boomerang and hastily made it fly through one of the spells and then at Zeri. Zeri dodged the boomerang and continued sending a wave of spells at Link. Link sent the boomerang again and made it come up from behind Zeri if dodged. The boomerang became electric as it flew through the spell, and then it went for Zeri, who dodged it. However the boomerang came from behind and hit him. Zeri was paralyzed with the electricity. Zelda shot a light arrow at Zeri and he turned to stone once more.

"Careful, Link!" Zelda said as the last two came out. "With so many bodies defeated, he can now pay more attention to the ones that remain." Link nodded to show he understood. Link went for Geri, while Zelda went for Yeri. As Link approached Geri, who turned into a mass of green jelly on the floor. As Link wade in him, he felt a great pain. Link couldn't see what he could do to attack this creature. Link fled and as he did so, Geri turned back into his normal form and sent spells at Link, which he dodged. Link charged back at Geri once more, but Geri turned into the untouchable mass of green ChuChu jelly again. Link growled at this cowardly behavior and fled once more. Geri turned normal again and sent spells. Link sent a sword beam at Geri which was reflected, Link ducked and didn't get hit. Suddenly, Link had an idea. Geri sent another spell at Link, which Link reflected with his sword. Geri reflected it too. The two continued reflecting it, but Geri wasn't as good as Ganondorf at this and soon got hit by his own attack. While he was stunned, Link charged at Geri and slashed him into bits of jelly, and he was dead.

Meanwhile, Zelda had been facing Yeri. Yeri sent electricity from under the ground to pop up and attack Zelda. Zelda dodged this the best she could and realized she had been a fool for wearing her high-heels(which she did out of habit) and kicked them off. Zelda ran much quicker now and took out her sword. Zelda used a sword because Yeri's electricity attacks were too fast for her to use arrows. Zelda charged at Yeri and Yeri sent a shockwave of electricity from every part of his body, sending Zelda back eight feet. Zelda didn't give up and charged again, yet Yeri seemed to have charged up just in time and set another shockwave. Zelda got up and rushed once more as fast as she possibly could. Yeri still got her just as the last second. As he recharged, Zelda took out her bow and shoot an arrow light at Yeri. Yeri blasted this back with his shockwave attack and Zelda rushed at him once more, he didn't have enough time to recharge. Zelda slashed at Yeri until he was nothing.

The last of them, the stone Zeri, turned back to normal. He did not have any other Zeri's to fuse with, so he stayed the same. Link slashed at him, but like last time, he took the blows. Zelda fired an arrow at him, but Zeri dodged it. Link continued attacking him with the sword and Zeri punched him. It wasn't a very strong punch _**He's going to be fighting us a long time if he tries to beat us that way. **_but Link and Zelda had no means of defeating him. Zeri mugged Link some more and Zelda shot another arrow, it went right through Zeri. Suddenly Link had an idea. _**He's just a normal Dark ChuChu now so… **_Link pulled out his bombs and lit one. He timed it and stayed close to Zeri and at the last second, threw the bomb up in the air where it exploded and broke the ceiling. A small hole was there now and light flooded in on a single spot, where Zeri was and turned him into stone. Link picked the stone up and smashed it against the wall where it turned into ruble.

Link and Zelda gave a sigh of relief and the other stone boulder turned back into Dark ChuChu jelly. It wasn't in sunlight and no master to keep it stone. Wakumaru fell out of the goop and appeared to be barely conscious, he didn't speak.

"I think he'll be fine…" Link said eyeing him. "He knows the way around here and most, if not all, of the creatures in here should be loyal to him…let's go rescue Varo, he must be nearby." Link opened a door and saw a ChuChu lab with nothing in it. "Must be the other room…and your hair is…a bit frizzy." Link added with a smile. Zelda looked into her reflection in the gobs of Dark ChuChu jelly and saw this was an understatement. Her hair looked like a blonde afro. Zelda giggled and straightened her hair and followed Link into the other door.

Nobody noticed the small amount black goo that came from the ruble of Zeri's statue and was moving slug-like to the other Dark ChuChu goo. As Zeri touched the goo, he turned back into his purple Dark ChuChu form.

"No…" Wakumaru said when he saw this. Suddenly, legs trembling, Wakumaru stood up before Zeri. "I must warn Zelda…she can't be near Varo…and I can't let you return to full power, your greedy, power-hungry, tryrant!" Suddenly Wakumaru punched at Zeri whose face splattered at reformed at the feeble attack. Zeri grabbed Wakumaru by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"You're such a hypocrite…" Zeri muttered. "Just hours ago, you were the man who allowed Zelda to be molested because you despised her grandmother. Now you resent me for getting revenge of a tribe that betrayed me…face it, you're just like me."

"I'm nothing like you…" Wakumaru said.

"Wakumaru…you and I are now one and the same!" Zeri said. As Wakumaru opened his mouth to respond, Zeri turned to jelly and started rushing in Wakumaru's mouth. Wakumaru choked and when Zeri had finished entering, he fell to the floor and started shuddering, trying to vomit Zeri out, but couldn't. Wakumaru's eyes were no longer a light blue, but a darker shade, the deep blue shade of old all-knowing eyes, Zeri's eyes.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were in a room full of cells. In one of them was Varo, he did not look like they expected he would. He did not appear scared or grateful, he merely looked bored.

"Varo, we're here to save you!" Zelda said rushing to the cell and looking for a way to open it. Varo just sighed.

"What happened to Zeri?"

"We killed him…or rather he killed him except for the statue, which we crushed! So he's gone!" Link said.

"He failed to capture you, then?"

"Capture? …Well, yes, although he was pretty strong! Whew, I haven't been this worn out since our fight with Ganondorf…although I doubt Zeri's that strong." Zelda said, Link shook his head

"Ganondorf was definitely stronger."

"Oh well, that's not important. We're here, Varo! We defeated them! Hyrule is saved!" Varo just sighed again.

"What's wrong, Varo?" Link asked.

"Am I truly this stupid?" Varo asked. Link and Zelda eyed him curiously

"What?" Link asked.

"Tell me, Link, are you pretending to be this stupid?"

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Link said angrily. Why was Varo being so rude?

"That's not nice to say when he just rescued you, you know!" Zelda said.

"He didn't save me…" Varo said.

"Fine, then you can escape this cell yourself!" Link said folding his arms.

"Very well then…" Varo said moving to the cell door and suddenly, without any movement, there was an explosion and the door flew off its hinges."

"W-woah!" Zelda said eyeing the door. There was silence for a moment, then suddenly

"Varo…something's not right…" Link said getting suspicious "Why didn't you just break through this place yourself?"

"You're just catching on? Perhaps I took all of your intelligence when I left you." Varo said "I heard Zeri's monologue from here! He told you he created a dark side of Tetra…" neither Link nor Zelda responded to this and Varo let out a cry of frustration. "YOU FOOLS! I AM THE OTHER LINK!" Zelda stared wide eyed from one Link to the other. Link just stared at his dark side. "And to think this comes as a surprise to you!" Varo said "Come now! Our appearance alone should have made you suspicious! I knew your skills and even our son calls me 'dada'!" Link and Zelda continued staring in shock, surprised at the news and equally surprised at their own stupidity. Finally Zelda spoke

"What is your plan?" Varo grinned

"You are…I will possess your body."

"How could you do that?" Zelda cried "If you are truly Link, then you remember all the effort you put to save me from someone who wanted to steal my body!"

"I do not plan to steal your body…I plan to share it." Varo said.

"What?"  
"I am Link just as you are." Varo said to Link "I am half of your spirit, while you may say I am the dark side, I say I am the light side. Either way, I am in a mere copy of our body. I need to get a body of my own or I will perish soon. I originally wanted you, Link, but later I found out there were three potential people I could posses. I could posses you, our son…or our other…Zelda. Zelda, we all have something in common. We are blessed by the spirits, gods, and goddesses of the world. The royal family is blessed through the body…however every so often there is a child named Link who is born who is blessed through the spirit. With my spirit in your body, we will be a god!" Varo said laughing.

"How could you claim to be the light side when all you crave is power…Link loves me, he would never betray me for power!" Zelda yelled.

"Power is only a bonus…you see, Zelda, I was made shortly after your incident with King Bulbin…_I_ am the one who killed him. I decided Wakumaru would die as well for telling King Bulbin to use you for Link's emotions. I realized then, Zelda, that you aren't fit to taking care of self. We are separated and only moments later, something terrible happens to you. It is only when I appear again…" Varo gestured to Link "That you are safe…I must always be with you…to do that, I must become you. Zelda, you and I will become one!" Zelda shivered, could Link really be this protective?

"Varo—Link…no, please, don't!"

"I won't kick your spirit out of the body; we will share it with me in control. Don't worry, you will still be alive. You will see, hear, smell, touch, and taste everything I do and experience all the same joys. I will protect you from the things that want to hurt you…" Varo sighed "I suppose there is only three things left to do. To take your body, to kill this Link, and to take our son…I believe he's with Anjean and Byrne at the castle right now."  
"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY FAMILY!" Zelda yelled dropping the Bow of Light and lunging at Varo with her sword. Varo blocked it with his dark version of the Lokomo Sword.

"I'm not fighting at full strength Zelda, you are weak as I wanted you to be, but you can still kill me now…will you do it?" Varo said staring into Zelda's eyes. Zelda stared at Varo, the one who was also Link…could she kill Link. Zelda put less pressure on the sword and at the moment of weakness, Varo turned to smoke and entered Zelda.  
"ZELDA!" Link cried. Zelda's eyes were closed and she shuddered and shook, and suddenly her eyes snapped back opened, they were the same as Varo's, yet her voice was the same as it had been before Varo entered.

"We are Zelda now, Link…" Zelda said.

"Varo…" Link said in a whisper. Varo smiled and the door swung open, it was Wakumaru.

"My lord, you have Zelda! That is great! But we must flee!" Wakumaru said and whistled. An eagle came through the door; it had flown through the hole in the roof Link and Zelda made. Varo examined Wakumaru with a calculating stare and smiled.

"Very well then, Zeri, Zelda's body is weak, let's go." Varo said. Zeri, who was, of course, in Wakumaru's body nodded and the two jumped on the eagle and flew out the door and to the hole in the ceiling.


	17. Nightmare

Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. I will have the entire story posted up along with notes by the end of tomorrow.

It had been a little over a week since Varo and Zelda escaped. Link remembered Varo's desire to get his son, Rinku and told Anjean and Byrne to keep an eye on him at all times and in the tower. Undoubtedly, Varo would expect Link to want to stay closer to his son now more than ever, so Link made sure Rinku was away from him, should Varo choose to attack. Link was in a lot of distress, he couldn't believe he had failed to save Zelda. Link felt as though he let everyone down, and he was missing Zelda a lot, he had dreams of her every night. Link was currently in Aboda Village, he was with Niko and was helping him with his art show. Niko would have normally told Link to be more enthusiastic, but knew that Link was troubled right now and it was no use.

Meanwhile, Varo was in an old desert tribe hideout with Zeri.

"There should be enough, Lord Varo…" Zeri said looking at his old beakers of ChuChu jelly. Varo ignored him and continued slurping up all the red and green ChuChu jelly he could. "How are you feeling?" Zeri asked. Varo gave a shudder.

"That spell you asked me to perform…I didn't know it would take so much out of me…" Varo said gasping.

"Well, Varo, you are making replicas of every being in Hyrule, Wakumaru struggled just to make you…although I'm not sure it worked…" Zeri said

"What makes you think that?" Varo said

"I have yet to see a single person copied…particularly another Zelda, another me, or another Wakumaru." Zeri said

"I have not allowed the said people to be made in material form…instead they reside in me. We have divided everyone's spirit into two, there are now twice as many spirits in Hyrule…and I am the container of half of them."

"All the people you made…are inside of you?" Zeri asked.

"Yes…I am still weak from casting the spell though, so I will continue consuming ChuChu jelly…and then I will find Link. But you are correct; you, Zelda, and Wakumaru did not have a copy made." Varo said.

"Why is that?"

"That is because the people you mentioned have no other side." Varo said.

"What do you mean?" Zeri asked.

"The people you mentioned destroyed their other sides…Zelda destroyed her dark side during the time period when she hated Link and I…when we wrote that letter, she accidentally found it and read it. She was able to accept her dark emotions and destroy them. She did this so she could get past her dark side and forgive Link, so she could have her dearest wish. As for Wakumaru…he was very recent, when he discovered the truth and you told him how truly fragile his emotions were, he realized you were right and accepted that. While he still hated you, he realized he had been a fool and put away his dark side…and then there's you. You destroyed the light side of yourself long, long, ago when you betrayed your sister for the purpose of gaining immortality. You did not care that she hid the secret ChuChu recipe from you out of care, you killed her anyway…such a waste." Zeri was quiet at this, he had no clue how Varo knew about this, or how he knew all he did for that matter, but it was disturbing. Zeri then asked

"Varo…why do you say that I am dark? I thought you claimed to be the light side."

"I am the light side…Zeri, what you want to know is why I trust you. I don't."

"Um, OK then…well need to get to bed, if you need more ChuChu jelly, it will be right next to me on the cabinet, don't worry about waking me up." Zeri said heading to the door. As he grabbed the handle, Varo made a sweeping motion with his arm and Zeri felt something trip him. Zeri fell to the floor and turned to Varo. "What's going on?"

"You imbecile…you know fully well what's going on." Varo said standing up and moving to Zeri who was still on the floor. Varo grabbed the air with his hand and pulled up. Zeri flew in the air as though someone was holding the collar of his shirt. Varo walked forward with his hand still gripped upward and backed Zeri up to the wall. It looked strange for someone in Zelda's body to be doing this with such malice on their face. "I can read the hearts of men!" Varo said "I've known fully well for a long time that you only want to possess me. You were hoping that having me casting that spell would be enough to drain me of the last of my strength. You know what I hate about you, Zeri? Do you?" Varo asked.

"Wh-what?" Zeri spluttered.

"You're a cowardly old man! So old and cowardly that you fused yourself with ChuChu to ensure immortality. You weren't content with just limitless age, no; you needed an immortal body as well. And it seems even that didn't work!"

"Varo…y-you're not going to _kill_ me, are you? I didn't have anything to do with what happened to Zelda!"

"You did, but very little, and that's not why I'm going to kill you!" Varo said.

"Then w-why?" Zeri asked, his eyes full of fear.

"Because you are a disgusting creature! An old coward afraid of something as simple as death, so cowardly that you wouldn't even fight me when I was weakened! When I had finished the spell, you revived me the moment I ordered you too."

"Of course, my lord, my loyalty is to you!" Zeri said

"Lies!" Varo said throwing Zeri to the floor. Zeri got up and straightened himself.

"What would make you think that I am lying to you, my lord?" Zeri asked. Varo's face broke into a smile and he said

"Tell me Zeri…are you planning to take over my body?"

"No, of course not!"

"Be warned, Zeri, I can read the hearts of men when I look into their eyes." Varo said.

"Lord Varo, I-I would never do anything against you…you are like a god to me!" Zeri said not meeting Varo's gaze. Varo chuckled.

"Is that so? What were you intending to do when you left that door?"

"To sleep, and prepare ourselves for when we face your dark side, Link!"

"Really Zeri? Oh, my mistake then…" Varo said in a gentler tone.

"Th-thank you…it's alright, Varo, even the greatest of us are wrong sometimes." Zeri said. **He thinks flattery with save him…**

"Yes, I am very sorry, Zeri…it's just that, well, I thought you were…maybe…planning to leave Wakumaru's body and pour yourself into that ChuChu jelly I will undoubtedly need…thereby possessing the body of Zelda, spirit of Link, and all those duplicate spirits I made." Zeri stared at Varo suddenly with shock, a bit of sweat glistening on his cheek. The two stared at each other and it seemed time had stopped as Varo saw and Zeri felt, the sweat drop fall from Zeri's cheek to the floor. Zeri then realized he had been looking into Varo's eyes.

Zeri's eyes widened and Varo blasted him off his feet and he fell against the wall. Varo approached him with his sword and Zeri suddenly realized he had no time to escape Wakumaru's body.

"Please, my lord, forgive me…" Zeri pleaded. Varo smiled and magically grabbed Zeri's neck with his right hand and cut it off with his sword in his left. Wakumaru's body fell to the ground. Both of its inhabitants were dead.

Another week later in Aboda Village, Link was sulking in his room. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now; he had let them all down. Link wanted desperately to go look for Zelda and Varo, to get him out of her. Link had the Bow of Light; he kept it with him at all times, and even slept with it. He only hoped that the bow would drive Varo out of Zelda like it did to Malladus. Link couldn't look for Zelda though. He had no clue where they had gone. Anjean said that the wisest thing to do was to wait, Varo wanted Link gone, therefore he was likely to attack. Link had trouble sleeping, he wondered if Varo would attack him in his sleep, he was scared of Varo attacking him, but he also welcomed it. He wanted to end this; he wanted Varo to attack him now instead of dragging it on.

The thing that bothered Link the most was that Varo was his dark side. Varo was a part of him. This meant that deep down, Link was the same as Varo. He didn't trust Zelda to defend herself and wanted to protect her every waking moment…even if it meant possessing her body. Link felt sure that he would never take away her freedom and possess her, but he was also sure that he might be just as protective. Link had never realized how little faith he had in Zelda when it came to her own protection. He had never realized that he didn't want her to do anything. He always tried to keep her out of fighting; he always went easy on her too. Didn't he have any faith or respect for her?

When Link thought of reasons about why he loved Zelda, he would think of her beauty, but also of her personality. Link found Zelda to be a nice, funny, smart, strong willed girl, yet why wouldn't he let her do anything? _Is it possible that I love her too much?_ Link sighed and turned to the pillow next to him. It was a beautiful day, but Link was in bed and facing the spot Zelda used to sleep in. Link wanted to get up and play, he wanted to take his mind off Zelda, yet he couldn't. Link felt too depressed to play. Link wished he had told Zelda how much he loved her more often. This was the first time in about two years that he had actually been separated her and he felt like he hadn't considered how important she truly was to him. He felt like he had taken her for granted. Link wanted nothing more to snuggle with Zelda and hold her in his arms, to have her nuzzle her head against his chest and hear her faint whisper "I love you…" Link would respond "I love you too…" and they would kiss each other and if they were alone they would show more of their feelings. If they were with Rinku they would have a big group hug with him.

Link missed Rinku too, though he didn't feel as sad about him as he did for Zelda. This was because, as of now, Rinku was still safe and Link _could_ see him. Anjean said he could visit whenever he wanted, yet he was afraid that he would draw attention to Rinku's safe spot. Would Varo try to go for Rinku first? Maybe he would, perhaps he could use Rinku as a hostage. Link, of course, didn't know that Varo also loved Rinku. To him, Varo was just another evil enemy, trying to ruin his life for no reason before killing him. Part of Link considered seeing Rinku right now; he wanted to be with his son. Varo had to be at least as strong as him, if not stronger, and just as intelligent, so there was a good chance he would lose, and if he did, then he wasted his last moments of life, not being with his son. Link was also demoralized and wasn't sure if he could fight Zelda. Last time he fought Zelda he had been helped by…Zelda. This had made things much better, and back then they were sure the Bow of Light would win the fight. Link could only hope it would now. Link was worried that the Bow of Light wouldn't work this time. It was a different situation; Varo's spirit was better suited to Zelda's body than Malladus' was. The bow wasn't supposed to rid the body of their own spirit, so Link wondered if it would work at all now that Zelda was also in her body. If the bow didn't work then that meant Link would have to kill Varo so he would also have to kill…

_I can't!_

Link sighed at walked over to the desk that Zelda usually sat on as she put on her makeup and perfume. Link looked at the mirror and saw a picture in the corner. Link picked it up and saw a picture of Zelda and himself when they were fourteen; they both were smiling with their tongues out. They were at the rabbitland rescue and this was taken when Ferrus had been kind enough to take a picture of them with his high tec color pictograph. The two of them had placed bunny ears behind each other, without the others knowledge. Link smiled as put this down and saw an album of pictures.

Link picked up the album and looked through it. Most of these were taken by lower quality pictographs than the one Ferrus had so they didn't all look as good. Link saw a picture of himself giving Zelda piggyback ride. Zelda had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was bending over to kiss him on the cheek. Link noticed his face was bright red; this was because they were in public and it had been Niko who had taken this picture. Link looked at another picture, he was still giving Zelda her piggyback ride, but this was when Link had tripped and landed spectacularly in the mud. The next picture had them in the mud, both seemed to be laughing. The next four featured a wrestling match in the mud between Link and Zelda. The one after that had Link and Zelda, still muddy, talking to Teacher who had been visiting the village with them. Zelda seemed embarrassed about being all muddy in front of Teacher.

Link flicked through some pages and saw himself dancing with Zelda at their first dance. Tears splattered on the pages as Link saw how happy they were. Link wiped his eyes before turning back to the album. This picture had a picture of Link and Zelda on a couch, Link's arm was around Zelda and her head was drooping on his shoulder. She appeared to be asleep. Link turned the page again and saw three pictures of himself swimming with Zelda. Link remembered as he saw himself kissing her on the last picture, that these had been taken without their consent by Niko. He remembered as they saw the camera flash during the last picture that they had angrily confronted Niko. Niko had said that he wanted precious moments of Link to always remember and he had made it up by giving them copies of these. A few more tears slipped from Link's nose as he saw the next page. It had five pictures, four of them were Zelda when she was pregnant, they were in intervals of two months, and the last one was Rinku. Link flicked through several pictures of Rinku, Link had forgotten how small and cute he was when he was first born. Link then found several more recent pictures, pictures that had been taken before Rinku was first captured and all of this started. Link saw a picture of Rinku in the tub, being washed by Zelda. Link had taken that picture. The next had Rinku running around naked in the house, being chased by Zelda. Link then saw two family photos. One was recent, two days before Rinku got captured, and the other one had been taken a week after Rinku was born. The first featured Link and Zelda, who was still overweight from being pregnant, arm in arm. Zelda was holding Rinku in her free arm. The next had Link and Zelda on either side with Rinku in the middle; both of his parent's arms were around him.

Link snapped the book shut and went back to his bed, crying his eyes out. Link cried and cried, then suddenly started screaming and crying and kicking his legs like a small child pouting. He wanted his family back and he hated Varo more than ever, and he hated himself too, for being the source of Varo.

Before Link felt like he could blame someone else for his problems, that he was merely unlucky, but now he could only blame himself as he was the one who had possessed Zelda and made it impossible for him to see his son. Link continued bawling, wanting to hold his family in his arms and kiss them both, to tell them that he loved them and was sorry about Varo. Link cried and cried until he cried himself to sleep, still thinking of his family.

"Link…Link…wake up! I'm back, Link! I'm back!" Link slowly opened his eyes and saw Zelda standing before him, wearing a big smile on her face.

"Zelda!" Link cried running up to her and embracing her, feeling her warm skin against him and smelling the wonderful strawberry smell of the soap she always put in her hair.

"Oh, Link, I missed you!" Zelda said hugging Link tighter.

"I missed you too…I love you, Zelda." Link said kissing her. Suddenly Link found he was holding air and that Zelda had her arms around someone who looked a lot like him: Varo. The two were smiling at each other and nosing.

"I love you too, Link…" Zelda said kissing Varo in the lips. Link stared in shock.

"Zelda…you couldn't possibly…how could you do this to me?...I thought you loved me…" Link said sadly.

"I _do_ love you Link! And I know you will always protect me…because you love me as well." Zelda said kissing Varo once more. "Now, let's go get Rinku…" Zelda said heading outside with Varo.

"Nooo!" Link cried running after them. But too late, Varo was already on the Spirit Train and he and Zelda were riding of to the Tower of Spirits…

Link's eyes snapped open. He was in bed, he had been dreaming of Zelda. It was night and there was a thunderstorm outside. Link sighed and dropped his head back on his pillow to go back to sleep, when the lightning flashed. The light showed Link the hem of a pink dress.

"Zelda?" Link said. Lightning flashed again just as the wind began to blow. This time Link definitely saw Zelda as the lightning flashed. "ZELDA!" Link cried happily, almost sure that he was dreaming again.

"Hello Link…" Zelda said stepping closer. Link could see her better now, except her upper body was hidden in shadows.

"Zelda you don't know how happy I am to see—" Link stopped, his head was beginning to clear and he was beginning to remember what happened.

"What's wrong, Link?" Zelda said stepping closer, the lightning flashed again and Zelda's features were thrown into relief once more. Her dress was frayed and torn; the left shoulder was missing completely. One of her gloves had holes in it, and the other had half of it ripped off. Her usually clean, neat hair was wild and blowing in the wind. She looked like she had after they had beaten Zeri but had the appearance of someone who traveled many miles on foot. There was one thing that looked the same as it had been when Link last saw her and that was her face. Her wild red eyes staring at him with a type of joyous malice and her wide, wicked smile which looked too inhumanely happy.

Varo had come.


	18. Return of old heroes

Link stared open mouthed at the sight before him. It was a sight that would scare him for years and gave him nightmares. Varo in Zelda's body, his (or her) dress ripped and frayed, his long blonde hair messy, wild, and blowing in the wind, red eyes full of wild joyous malice, holding his sword above his head, ready to strike down at Link. Link rolled at the last second and quickly grabbed his own sword and shield, not knowing what to do.

Varo jumped at Link who blocked his attack with his shield. Link saw the Bow of Light on his bed, wondering how he had been so stupid to keep it with him but not have it when he needed it. Link blocked two more slashes, ducked, and rolled to the bed and grabbed the bow. Link blocked another slash with his shield and ran outside where the storm was still going. Rain was pouring and lightning was striking the earth. Link blocked Varo's next slash with his sword and ducked once more. Link called out for help, but knew it was useless, the only person here that would be of use was Alfonzo, and he was just as likely to attack Zelda as Link was.

Villagers came out of their homes and stared at the scene, nobody speaking. Alfonzo backtracked into his garage and came back out with a sword. His hands were shaking as his approached Link and Zelda's battle. To Alfonzo, who had never actually met Varo, he seemed more like Zelda than anything. Link and Varo were in a deadlock. Alfonzo aimed at Zelda's feet, only wishing to trip her. Varo jumped and landed on Alfonzo's sword. **These eyes…they're perfect! I must have been as blind as a bat in comparison. **Varo then jumped from Alfonzo's sword and at Alfonzo, his sword raised to strike Alfonzo's face. Link grabbed his foot in mid-jump and pulled him away from Alfonzo. Link dodged the sword swipe Varo aimed for him instead and turned to Alfonzo.

"What're we going to do, Link?" Alfonzo said "We can't fight her…"

"There's one small bit of hope, if I can hit him with the Bow of Light…he _might _get separated from Zelda's body."  
"It's worth a try…" Alfonzo said steeling himself up and slashing at Zelda, intentionally letting Varo block each hit. Link grabbed the Bow of Light and as he charged the arrow the storm stopped and the sun began to rise. Varo stared wide eyed at the arrow and ducked Alfonzo's next attack, then elbowed him. Zelda's strength wasn't much to someone like Alfonzo but it did hurt him a bit. Alfonzo gave a weak grunt in pain but quickly recovered. Varo was already rushing at Link, but Link had shot the arrow when Varo was five feet away. Varo gasped and Zelda's body shuddered as the light from the arrow coursed through it. She continued shuddering for a few moment's, then suddenly Varo smiled, opened his eyes and spread his arms out wide. The light from the arrow flew from every part of Varo's body and sent Link and Alfonzo back several feet.

"I must admit, I thought I was in danger…" Varo said "But I guess I am protected in this body…" Link set the bow down, disappointed, it hadn't worked.

"Wh-what do we do now, Link?" Alfonzo said getting to his feet.

"Only one thing we can do at the moment…and that's capture Varo…we'll find out something later." Link said. Alfonzo sighed and nodded, both of them knew it was hopeless. Fighting and capturing Varo without harming Zelda seemed impossible. But neither decided to give in and both slashed at Varo again, who lazily blocked both of their attacks and kicked Alfonzo in the stomach. Alfonzo grunted and kneeled on the floor. Link slashed again and the two were in a deadlock. To Varo's surprise, Link was overpowering him. Link brought Varo to the ground and held him. "Get him, Alfonzo!" Link cried. Aflonzo pinned Varo with Link and took some rope out of his pocket and began trying to tie him. Varo jerked and struggled, trying desperately to escape. Just as Alfonzo wrapped the rope and around him and began tying the knot, Varo gave a high pitched scream and Link and Alfonzo flew off. Varo stood up and pulled the rope of himself, panting.

"I'm…not used to this body. Its powers are new to me. Hmph…guess I should have gotten used to it before fighting you, eh? No matter…" Varo snapped his fingers and suddenly black shadows began to surround him. The shadows formed the torso of a giant person with Varo in Zelda's body in the middle. The shadows shaped themselves to look like Varo's true form. The sun was blotted out and they were in darkness again. "These are the shadows of everyone in Hyrule…" Varo said. His voice sounded as though the normal Varo and Zelda were both speaking to them at once. "With these, I will be able to defend Zelda from anything, no matter how powerful…even you."

The shadow's hand made a swipe at Link, which hit and sent him back twenty feet. The shadow then made a similar swipe to Alfonzo, but Alfonzo ducked and charged at Varo. The shadows hand beat its fist on the ground at Alfonzo. Alfonzo had been plowed into the ground and struggled to lift himself out. Link got up and charged at Varo like Alfonzo had. The hand of shadow sent a large spell at Link, which was dodged by a very skillful roll. Link continued running and dodged the same fist that had plowed Alfonzo, who had now escaped. Link and Alfonzo ran together and entered the shadows where Varo was. As soon as they entered, they felt drained. Link and Alfonzo slowly ran to Varo and slashed sluggishly at him. Varo casually slapped their arms away and suddenly they found themselves rising in the shadows body and being sent out from the hand like a spell. They land forty feet away and soon felt themselves attack by many fast, large spells. They got hit by ten of these before Varo stopped. Both were panting and gasping and Link felt to the ground as soon as he got up, he felt like he was going to faint…

Suddenly Link heard a soft faint voice that he recognized as Rinku's. "Why are they fighting…I don't like it." Link stared for a moment, and then heard Anjean.

"Someone is controlling her, my dear…"

"I want them to stop…tell them to stop." Rinku said.  
"I want them to stop, too. We all want them to stop." Link heard Byrne say. "It's time that we took responsibility for our actions! The darkness that shrouds our queen is a result of our own wrong doing! We need to help our rulers, or this land is doomed!"  
"We're with you, Link…" Anjean said

"I want you to stop fighting, dada…" Rinku said.  
"So do I, Rinku…" Link said "But, I need to help your mother…even if it means fighting her."

"OK…" Rinku sounded as though he were crying.

"…Anjean, Bynre...if I don't make it, take good care of him, OK? Don't let Varo get him." Link said.

"He won't, my dear…and that's because you will defeat him."

"How? In Zelda's body…he's too powerful." Link said. Suddenly he heard laughter

"Geez, I thought I liked you, kid! What kind of man loses to his girlfriend, eh?" Link stared open mouthed

"T-tetra?"

"Who else?" Link heard Tetra laugh "I had a problem like yours…don't let him defeat you, alright? If I could get through this, so can you!" Tetra said. "Your kingdom's here for you, OK? Hear that Hyrule? This is your founder speaking! You better get your act together and give this kid some help, or I will be displeased with the lot of you!"

"M-my goodness! Is that T-tetra?" Niko yelped in surprise, looking around him for the source of the voice. Link heard Tetra laugh again.  
"It's me, Niko, and you better help Link here or you'll have to deal with me in the afterlife! And judging by your appearance, I don't think that's too far away…" Niko gulped.

"What do I do M-miss?" Niko asked nervously

"You fight your dark side for Link…that goes for all of you!" Zelda said speaking to everyone in Hyrule.

"If you can do this, then Link can get to Varo and save Zelda." Another voice said, Link recognized it as the old King, Link.

"Concentrate on your darkest emotions, accept them, and battle them down! Some of you might even encounter someone to fight." The Hero of Time said. "You need to do it for this country, or you will be enslaved and killed…and everyone's hard work would have been for nothing." This seemed to have an effect on the people, for Link noticed that the shadows were beginning to drift away from Varo, no doubt joining their other side. He saw four of them disappear to the family of Aboda Village and entering their heads. Their faces looked screwed up as if in concentration.

"Do it, Niko!" Link, the Hero of Winds said. Niko gave a shaky nod and a shadow flew to him as well. Varo was nearly exposed now.

"You too, Alfonzo…" a deep voice Link didn't recognize said. But Alfonzo stared wide-eyed and whispered

"Grandpa…?"

"Your kingdom needs you, and so does your queen." Gonzo said. Alfonzo nodded and summoned up his energy. Unlike the others, his dark side appeared. Alfonzo gritted his teeth and began to duel with the other Alfonzo.

"Don't worry, Link, we won't let you hurt her." A women's voice said. Link recognized it as the older Zelda. "Your sword only has half its power now, look." Link looked at the Lokomo sword and saw that its blade was transparent. Link touched the flat with his hand and it went through it. Link wondered for a moment how this was helpful, when Zelda (or known in her day as the Seventh Sage) continued "Your sword will only hurt spirits now, Zelda's body is safe. Once this is over, your sword will have full power. For now, the others and I will protect Zelda's spirit from your sword."

Suddenly transparent figures of the Hero of Time, the Hero of Winds, the Seventh Sage, and the Pirate Queen appeared. The four of them flew to Varo who batted at them, but had no effect. They entered his body and guarded their descendant. Link gulped.

"I hope I can win this time…" Link said, thinking of the fact that Varo had a better body than him and an equal spirit. He also had a Lokomo Sword at full strength and knew all Link's style and all of his moves…and some he didn't know.

"Don't worry…I'll do my best to overpower his spirit!" Zelda's voice whispered to him. "I'm weakened due to his power, right now, but if you weaken him enough, I can force him out…sorry, Link…I can't speak to you anymore, I need to save my strength…"

"I won't let you down, Zelda!" Link said drawing his sword and facing Varo.

Varo quickly pulled out his sword and slashed at Link; Link parried his attacks and slashed Varo in the leg. Varo grunted, but Zelda's body seemed fine. Link hoped this wasn't just her magical power protecting it and that Zelda was really alright. Varo used sword beams at Link who hid behind his shield. When he looked out, Varo kicked him in the face and Link fell to the ground. Link rolled as Varo dived at him with his sword pointed down. The attack missed and Varo sent a spell at Link as he pulled his blade out of the ground. Link reflected it, and Varo reflected it back. The two kept at it for awhile until Varo used the great spin attack. Link smiled, he knew he could keep up with the spell and that Varo would be dizzy. What Link hadn't counted on, however, was Varo charged at him with the spin attack, bringing the spell too close to reflect as Varo went closer. Link got hit in the face by the spell and the attack as Varo stampeded over him with it. Link got up and almost managed to sword beam Varo as he was dizzy, but Varo ducked just in time and used another great spin attack. Link held up his shield and heard several clangings of metal as Varo's sword struck Link's shield several times. Link peeked out and struck Varo four times while he was dizzy. Varo leapt back and began sending sword beams at Link who ran and dodged them all. Varo then raised his right hand in the air and sent several spells to the sky. These spells rained down at Link, who got hit by four of them, but he also managed to get another two strikes on Varo while he did this. Varo growled menacingly at him and struck at him with his palm. Zelda's long painted nails got Link on the side of the face and he fell to the ground. Varo raised his hand and the water from the ocean came in a wave at Link. As it crashed down, Varo clicked his fingers and it turned to ice instantly. Link however had pulled out the Sand Wand at the last minute and buried himself in a shield of sand. A hole appeared in the ice as Link made the sand burst through. Link then waved the wand again and the sand piled itself on Varo. Link ran to him, pulling out his sword as he did so, and slashed at him once more. Link got three sword slashes in before Varo waved his arms apart and the sand flew from him.

"I'LL KIIIILL YOOOOUUU!" Varo roared. Link had to admit, hearing this was frightening. Varo lunged at Link, his attacks much more powerful and aggressive but also, Link noticed, slower. Zelda was starting to fight back. Varo's sword suddenly flashed and it was covered in what appeared to be lightning. Varo slashed and struck at Link, who felt his sword fly out of his hand and land several feet away. Varo struck again and got Link in the stomach. Link grunted and fell to the ground. As Varo was about to strike again, Alfonzo tripped him. Alfonzo had defeated his dark side, and was helping out again. Varo gave a roar of anger and sent a beam of dark energy at Alfonzo who was blasted all the way to his garage where he hit the wall and slid down, not moving. Link had managed to get up and slashed at Varo, he got one good hit, but his next attack was blocked. Varo preformed another great spin, this one looked stronger and there was some sort of wind emanating from Varo's sword. Link held his shield up but Varo didn't even hit him, instead he went to Link's left, as though trying to dodge the shield, Link could barely keep up. Soon he saw that Varo had been spinning around him and that a small tornado had appeared. After recovering from his dizziness, Varo moved his sword around and made the tornado move, causing Link to crash into houses and hurt himself. Suddenly Link had an idea. Link pulled out the whirlwind and made it blow in the opposite direction of the tornado and blew it at the eye. The tornado stopped and Link fell. As Link fell, he rolled skillfully to Varo and slashed at him, then ran off. Varo moved his right arm and magically tripped Link. Link rolled over just in time to see Varo holding his sword above him, it was now flaming, and ready to plunge it into Link. Link closed his eyes, ready for the impact. But it didn't come.

"M-move…" Zelda grunted, her voice sounding normal instead of her voice and Varo's together. Link opened his eyes, Varo's arms were shaking as though trying to stab Link with the sword and pull it back at the same time.

"Stop, Zelda…stop!" Varo cried. Link hastily got up and began slashing at Varo who roared angrily at him "I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS BODY! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH PAIN I MUST DEAL WITH!" after slashing him another ten times, Link realized he was right.

"The bow…" Zelda grunted, desperately trying to get full control of her body. Link turned around and saw the bow, then hastily went to retrieve it. He aimed the arrow at Zelda and Varo, who were swaying left and right, each trying to move to a different spot. Link shot the light arrow and as Zelda's body shuttered again, Link drove his sword into her heart and suddenly her eyes grew wide and then turned from red to blue.

Link's sword turned solid as Zelda gasped and began vomiting some type of black smoke from her body. The smoke solidified itself into Varo who was glaring at the pair of them.

"How could you betray me, Zelda?" Varo yelled.

"Betray _you_? You robbed me of all my free will! You had me murder Zeri, Wakumaru, and several other people on your way here!" Zelda said.

"I was protecting you…anyway, to make the shadows, a sacrifice was necessary. Wakumaru was a failure and an enemy, and Zeri was a cowardly traitor! I needed those shadows to fully protect you…"

"There's a difference between protection and imprisonment!" Zelda said

"No matter…you were only a discovery. Even if I can't inhabit you…there's another I can take!" Varo yelled charging at Link with his sword. Link blocked the attack. He and Varo were face to face with each other, eye to eye. "I can see your heart, Link, even if I wasn't you, I would know what you're thinking. I know you were thinking about us, that you realized we are the same…you also want to protect Zelda…don't you? …Don't you, Link?"

"I do…but not if it means taking her freedom." Link said.

"Are you sure? You have and would let Zelda do anything she wants, even if it means endangering her?"

"I…I-I…" Link stuttered  
"Look me in the eye, Link…" Varo said. Link did and saw that his left pupil was growing bigger, that it was swallowing everything into blackness.


	19. Light vs Darkness

Link woke up. He was in his house and it appeared to be daytime outside. There was no sign of Zelda anywhere. Link thought of what had happened with Varo and Zelda and wondered if he had been dreaming again. _**No…that had to be real.**_ Link got out of bed, changed into his tunic, and went outside. Aboda Village looked normal except…it seemed so unreal. It was as though Link had stepped through the drawing of an inexperienced painter. The place he was at looked like Aboda Village, yet it seemed to have so little detail. The grass, for example, was green, but Link couldn't see the blades of grass on close inspection. The sand had no grains; it was just a solid mass. The houses looked like perfect white squares with blue roofs on top; they didn't have nails showing or the crevices of wood.

Link walked into Niko's house, where Niko stood in front of a painting, telling Mido and Fado the story of the Phantom Hourglass. Mido and Fado where shouting and fighting with each other, but Niko droned on and on, as though he couldn't hear them. Link eyed this strange scene and approached Niko.

"Niko, what happened?" Link asked

"So then, they met this sailor of some sort named Lineb—don't interrupt me, Link!" Niko barked.

"S-sorry…" Link said "I was just wondering if you could tell me where Zelda is."  
"Hmph, lost her, have you? You're such a forgetful klutz, Link…"

"What? What happened to Varo?"

"Who's Varo?" Niko asked

"My—you don't remember who Varo is?" Link asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Go badger someone else, will you?" Niko yelled.

"O-OK…" Link said leaving Niko's house and going to Alfonzo's garage. Alfonzo was working on a train. "Hey, Alfonzo!" Link called "Any idea what's up with Niko? He seems like he's in a bad mood…"

"If he was with you, why shouldn't he be?" Alfonzo replied, not even looking at Link.

"What's your problem?" Link asked

"Nothing, now get out." Alfonzo said.

"Err…I was wondering if you could tell me where Zelda is." Link said

"She's in the castle, you idiot, where else would she be? You were always hopeless, Link…" Alfonzo said glaring.

"Er, alright, thanks." Link said leaving Alfonzo's garage and climbing aboard the Spirit Train. Link set a course to the tower first, so he could check up on Rinku. _**Something's wrong…the people are acting different, and the world looks different too. It seems to blank and undetailed...even the people look undetailed. There's definitely something wrong with the sky. **_Link looked at the sky. Despite the fact that everything seemed so sunny, the sky itself had several large black and purple clouds that blotted out the entire sky. _**Where's the sun even coming from? **_

The trip seemed to go faster than normal and Link stopped the train at the tower. Anjean and Byrne were there with Rinku, but once again, something was wrong. Anjean was an old lady again, Byrne was a full grown man, and Rinku seemed even younger than usual. Anjean was holding Rinku while Byrne skulked in a corner. "Hey guys, how's Rinku doing?" Link asked. Anjean ignored him completely, but Byrne said

"Fine…" his voice didn't sound as warm as the Byrne he knew now. It sounded cold and menacing like it had when he first met him.

"OK…I was just checking up on him. Anyway, I was wondering what happened to Varo as well."

"Who's Varo?" Byrne asked  
"You must be kidding me!" Link cried

"No…perhaps all that kissing with Zelda has made you too giddy and confused." Byrne said in his cold voice.

"Right…I'll be off then." Link said. Anjean continued ignoring him and Byrne merely nodded. Link considered taking Rinku from Anjean's arms and running off with him, but that was uncalled for. They were just behaving strangely…

Link hoped on the train and rode it to Castle Town. Link met a strange sight when he arrived. Most of the people in the town all looked the same. A medium sized man or women, with brown hair, brown eyes, a red shirt, and blue pants. Their faces were expressionless and blank. They walked around doing their business and talking in the same flat voice. There was occasionally a townsperson that looked different and Link recognized, but most of them looked the same. Link walked past these people to the castle, he was beginning to feel nervous. The soldiers also looked the same, they all wore the same uniform size except for two recruits who had the recruit's hat and were smaller, and they all had the same expressionless face and the same gray eyes. Link walked past them into the castle and headed up the stairs to the throne room, deciding he would check his and Zelda's room. However he saw her in the throne room, right next to the throne itself. Sitting in the throne, with his legs on one of the arms and his head on the other, was Varo. Varo was wearing fancy robes of black, green, and gold. Behind him was the glass window which usually had a picture of Terta, now it had a picture of Varo instead. Varo smiled as Link entered

"Welcome to my castle." He said straightening himself on the throne. Link stared at Zelda and Varo. Unlike everyone else, they seemed very detailed. In fact, Zelda seemed more real here than she ever did before. Her white skin was whiter, her blonde hair was blonder, and her blue eyes were bluer. She also seemed to be glowing. A small bit of light shone from her as she stood with her arm around Varo. Suddenly it occurred to Link

"Where are we?" Link asked. Varo smiled

"Getting smarter are we? Yes, this isn't Hyrule…"

"So what is this, then? Some sort of dark Hyrule? Why is everyone's dark side here?" At this Varo laughed

"I guess I spoke too soon…Link, you fool, this is your mind!"

"My mind?"

"Have you yet noticed how little detail some things have here? That is because you don't take in all of those details. Here, everything and everyone is how you see and remember them. I don't know about you, but the only people I see with details are ourselves and Zelda. Now tell me, do you remember everyone you have ever met in Castle Town?" Link stood thinking for a moment and then said

"I can't, so that's why most of them looked so generic…I think of Anjean and Byrne as they used to be…and I always see Rinku as my baby." Varo smiled and said

"I am a step closer to eliminating my dark side once and for all…" Link stared at the picture of Varo on the glass and realized it was also himself.

"This can't be right! I don't think like this…you…you must be taking over for my mind to look like this!" Link said "I don't want to be an all powerful leader; I just want to live with Zelda in happiness! And I don't think of these people the way you do! The fact that you do just proves that _you're _the dark side!" Varo just laughed at this.

"Link, you are so naïve. You view me as a heartless, soulless, emotionless being whose only goal is to make you miserable and to gain power. You are the dark side; you lack empathy for others and only care for yourself. I love our son just as much as you…no, more. I placed a seal on the back of his head and can see whatever he sees. I knew he was with the Lokomo the whole time. I just didn't want to scare our son with our battle…unfortunately it seems he used our connection in reverse and alerted Byrne. That seems to have worked to your advantage doesn't it?"

"Why would you do that to my son?" Link asked.

"For two reasons. The first being I needed to know when Zelda has lost most of her will and could be possessed. The second is that I wanted to see my family…" Varo said. Link was quiet for a moment and then said

"How can you believe you're the light side when your mind looks like this? When you see yourself as the absolute ruler and see everyone as so evil!" Varo laughed

"Quit showing off your ignorance, Link! This is your mind as well. You see them the same as I."  
"I don't see them as this!" Link yelled

"That is because you have blinded yourself to your own thoughts and emotions, you are weak! I, however, shine light and see the truth." Varo said.

"I am not a power crazed jerk, like you are!" Link said.

"Link, you fool, you have wanted power for a long time. You've always longed to be special and powerful, just so you could prove Niko and Alfonzo wrong, because neither one of them have ever believed in us! …However, you are right about one thing. I am taking over your mind!"

Meanwhile back in the real world, Zelda was staring at Link. She had seen Varo enter him and Link had gone rigid and was shuttering.

"Link! What's going on?" Zelda cried turning to face Link. Link continued shuttering and spoke

"I-I…will…fuse…our spirits…into one…again!"

"Wh-who's speaking?" Zelda asked, but as she said this, she saw Link's right eye turn red.

"Nooo…." Link moaned clutching his head and kneeling on the ground.

"Yesss….I AM THE _TRUE _LINK!" Link said, but Zelda was sure this was Varo.

Back in Link's mind Varo spoke

"There is one last thing I must do…" Varo stood up and pushed his palm out in front of him. Link felt himself magically pushed to the floor. "I must rid my mind of you…" Varo raised his hand and a black energy enveloped around it.

Back in the real world, Zelda watched as Link's left eye slowly turned red too and an insane evil grin spread across his face.

"NOO! LINK YOU CAN'T LET HIM TAKE OVER! I KNOW YOU CAN BEAT HIM, LINK!"

"It's…too…late…" Link or Varo said and the both eyes were completely blood red.

"NOOO!"

Back in Link's mind, Varo sent a beam of darkness at Link, who closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Link heard grunting and slowly opened his eyes; Zelda was standing in front of him, blocking the oncoming beam with her sword. She had left Varo's side, yet she looked different, she looked more like the real Zelda. It was as though she had entered his mind…and she had.

"Zelda…?" Link asked staring in shock.

"What are you doing, Link? Move!"

"Wha—"

"MOVE! I didn't come here for you to get killed!" Link got up and moved out of the way of the spell. "You…can't give up now, Link! …Didn't you promise me that we would one day get married and have a family?" Zelda asked with a strained smile. "Didn't you say you would make my wish come true?" Link stared wide eyed at her, remembering when she had confessed her love for him and desire to live with him forever, in front of Tetra and her other ancestors. Link smiled too

"I did…and I'll make sure it happens!" Link yelled charging at Varo. Varo stopped casting his spell and jumped out of harms way. Varo's sword was incased in darkness, and Link's had developed a light around it, it was using his determination and love for Zelda as power. Varo snapped his right hand and rats rained all around them, blocking the two of them from Zelda, who whimpered and hurried away from the rats. Link thought the rats looked a lot more menacing than normal, and realized that since he had a phobia and this was his mind, they were bound to be.

"I'll end this!" Varo said lunging at Link with his sword and striking at him. Link attacked with his own and they were in a deadlock. Despite his desperate desire to win, Link was being overpowered by Varo. Zelda stared as she watched Link slowly losing the deadlock. _I have to help him… _Zelda looked around but saw that she didn't have any weapons. She couldn't use her bow or even throw her sword, as it had fallen from her hands and was near the two of them. The only way she could help Link win was by grabbing Varo and giving Link an opening and to that that she would have to…_get past the rats._ Zelda gulped and thought to herself _this is Link's mind, it's not real…_ but as Zelda approached, one of the rats lunged at her foot and bit her, she actually felt the pain. Zelda yelped and kicked the rat away. _They ARE real…_

Link was about to lose…

Zelda steeled herself up; it was all down to her now. Zelda eyed the rats one more time, then ran as fast as could through them, nearly passing out at the touch of them and grabbed Varo's arm. Varo looked at her in shock and she managed to pull his arm up. Link gave a battle cry and struck Varo in the heart. Varo fell the floor and screamed and twitched. Suddenly the two found themselves in the real world.

Link was panting, his eyes were blue again. Beside him was Zelda and on the other side, crumpled on the ground, was Varo. Varo was slowly turning into black smoke. He drifted away, he was destroyed. Link and Zelda sighed and gave each other a hug.

"I missed you…" Link said  
"I missed you too…" Zelda said nuzzling her face into Link. Link turned to everyone in Aboda Village.

"I'm…sorry for causing all of this." Link said.

"Link, it's not your fault…" Zelda said

"Varo is my responsibility…he is me."

"Varo is not the same person as you are, Link…" Zelda said.

"He's only a very small part, a mixture of your fears, hate, and resentment…" Niko said and sighed. "Link, you have every right to be resentful to Alfonzo and I…we never really treated you well, did we?"

"You shouldn't be sorry, Niko." Link said "You two were kind enough to look after me, even though I wasn't related to you…I am very grateful."

"And that's what separates you from Varo, Link." Zelda said gently. "He only knows a very twisted love and only accepts things if they work for him. He's not grateful to anyone but himself, and he is full of himself. You're much more humble than he is."

"Link…Niko and I never expressed it well, but we have always had faith in you. I knew for a long time that you were an incredibly smart, gifted kid…and the best apprentice I could hope for." Alfonzo said.

"Thank you…" Link said.

There was silence for a moment, and then everyone heard the chug-chug-chugging of a train. Everyone turned to the train station and saw a train coming up to Aboda Village and coming to a gentle stop. The passenger car's door swung open and out came Rinku with Anjean in his wake.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rinku yelled rushing to them at full speed. Link smiled and picked up his son and held him, then Zelda joined and they had a family group hug. "I love you mommy and daddy…" Rinku said.

"Aww…we love you too, Rinku…" Zelda said.

"I don't want you to go…"

"We won't, Rinku, we can stay together now." Link said kissing his son's head. Anjean and Byrne made their way over to watch this happy scene with everyone else. "Thanks Byrne." Link added when Byrne came over "For helping us back there and getting Tetra to rally Hyrule together."

"Thank your son, not me." Byrne said "He was the one who woke me up in the first place." Link gave his son another kiss.

"I'd like to say sorry again. Even if I'm not the same as Varo, he did come from me and it's my fault."

"Link, it's not." Anjean said.

"It is my fault for having evil in my heart." Link said

"Link, everyone has a light side and a dark side." Zelda said "What's important is the side you choose to live on and act by, and the side where everyone loves you most…and I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too, Zelda…" Link said gently kissing her on the lips.

Two more chapters and the notes section to go.


	20. The Final Chapter

I was originally going to make one normal sized chapter, but instead I split it into two small chapters. Anyway another question

_there is one more question i have though. what does byrne have to do with rinku's mark? it was kinda unclear... thanks!_: Yes, were you see, if you read my last fanfiction, you know Byrne has the ability to communicate with whoever he wants. He didn't know what was going on, though. Rinku has the symbol on his head that connects him to Varo and allows them to see what the other sees. Rinku, as you know, sometimes uses it by accident, often when sleeping which gives him nightmares. He had a "nightmare" and told Byrne and Anjean about it. They released that if Zelda was possessed in the nightmare (something Rinku couldn't possibly know Varo did) then he must be telling them something that happened. Is that clear?

It had been eleven years since the defeat of Varo. The royal family was in the throne room. Zelda sat on the throne with Link on her right, the two were married now. Their children Rinku and Zel were playing hero and princess. Zel was not their daughter's real name. Her name was Zelda just like her mother and grandmother; however, having two Zelda's was confusing so Link, Zelda, and Rinku had always called her "Little Zel" or "Zel Zel". But by the time "Little Zel" was eight, she didn't like being called by her baby names anymore, so she was Zel. She was ten now and looked just like her mother, except her eyes which were a darker blue like Link's. Rinku was twelve and now that he had grown up, he looked remarkably like Link, despite the fact he had his mothers blonde hair and light blue eyes. Zel was wearing a small copy of her mothers old princess clothes, and Rinku was wearing the recruits uniform, despite not being a recruit. There was a knock on the door and Link said

"Come in." Link had grown up nicely. He was in his late twenties and was looking quite a bit more muscular than he did when he was a kid; he had even bushier hair and a few whiskers and he was a good deal taller.

Linebeck walked into the throne room, followed by his son Linebeck IV (also known as Linebeck, Linebeck Jr. or Junior). Linebeck hadn't changed at all in the last eleven years, but his son, who was a baby then, had changed a fair bit. He was Linebeck III in miniature, except he didn't have bags under his eyes, which made him even more handsome.

"Link!" Linebeck cried "If it isn't my favorite little squirt! It has been such a long time! Why haven't we see each other more?"  
"Because you keep on trying to rob and scam us…" Zelda muttered. Like Link, Zelda had grown up quite a bit, she looked quite a bit like she did when she was a teenager, but she was also a good deal taller and had clearly turned into a women. As Link said "She's more beautiful than ever."

"Your majesties, I want to offer a deal for you. Give me your treasures, I sell them for a higher price and we split the profits 50/50!"

"Like I said, we don't meet up with you much because you keep on trying to steal from us." Zelda said loud enough for Linebeck to hear "You would have to charge at least three times their worth for this to be any real profit to us."

"That is the plan, miss! And do not accuse me of thievery! Nobody in the noble line of Linebeck should ever be disgraced with such a word!" Linebeck said. Link and Zelda eyed Linebeck's son who was talking to Zel, telling her how beautiful and soft her hair was, while running his hands through it. Zel seemed very flattered and was blushing and giggling. What she didn't know was while Junior ran his hands through her hair, he was taking her jewelry. Linebeck saw this too and began sweating. "Heh, heh…kids, you know? Thirteen…but you know, this is why I'm here! My son needs me to put food on the table, so I'm on the job!" They heard Linebecks son give a yelp as Rinku slid coolly in front of his sister and slashed at Junior with a wooden sword.

"GAH! How dare you attack me, you little brat!" Linebeck Jr. yelled.

"It's a soldier's duty to protect his princess!" Rinku said giving Zel a wink. Zel looked at him nonplussed; she still didn't know Linebeck Jr. had been stealing from her and thought Rinku was stopping him from flirting. Junior raised his fists but his father yelled

"LINEBECK! NO!" and Junior grudgingly lowered them again, glaring at Rinku with gritted teeth while Rinku stuck his tongue out at him.

"Rinku, settle down, that's no way for a prince to behave." Link said.

"Sorry about that, Your Majesty!" Linebeck said glaring at his son. "My son…is just ah, a little reckless sometimes and upset. Like I said, I need to raise him to be a good boy and that's why I have come here. To make money for us both and suppo—" Link raised his hand to silence him.

"Linebeck, as honorable as your intentions are, I don't need rupees, I have plenty. I would normally give you money out of pity for the poor, but I believe you should count your stash back at home. I am certain you could support thirty kids with ease." Zelda giggled at this and Linbeck looked at him defeated, but immediately got back his old swagger.

"Link, my fine sir! I see you have a fine point! However, let's not call an end to my visit just yet. For kindly giving me your time, I would like to take you out on my boat, free of charge!" Linebeck said wincing at the last three words. Link considered for a moment, and looked at Zelda who shrugged and then asked

"What do you kids think about going on a boat ride with Mr. Linebeck?" Link asked.

"A boat ride?" Zel said "Oooh, that sounds wonderful! I'll go change into my swimsuit!"

"Can we visit Grandpa Alfonzo and Great Grandpa Niko while we're there?" Rinku asked. Link shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet! I'll go change too!" Rinku said running after his sister.

"A boat ride, eh? Gee dad you're sure being generous…" Junior said as he began heading after the others.

"Ha HA! Yes, son, of course I am…just like I've always been…" Linebeck said. Zelda suppressed a giggle. "You're not to peep on the princess…" Linebeck breathed into his son's ear as he headed past.

"She's only TEN!" his son hissed back. Link had accidentally heard this and also suppressed a laugh. Linebeck and his son headed off after the others and Link turned to Zelda who sighed.

"It's been awhile since we've had an adventure, huh?" Zelda said

"Yep, it looks like Hyrule can finally live in peace…" Link said

"But, you know, I kind of miss them…they were always fun…and romantic." Zelda said getting up off the throne and closer to Link. The two smiled and embraced each other for several minutes before Rinku came back in and yelled

"Mom! Dad! Hurry uu—ew!" and ran out of the room. Link and Zelda laughed and followed there son.

As Link said, Hyrule was finally in an age of peace. Link and Zelda didn't have any more heroic adventures together, although Link often said to Rinku and Zel that "Taking care of you two is enough of an adventure." Niko had artwork of all the adventures Link and Zelda had. Rinku and Zel enjoyed them a lot more than their parents did. Rinku loved the adventure and Zel though they were very romantic and hoped she could find someone like Link and Zelda found each other.

As it turned out Linebeck IV was a pretty good person, he had simply been raised poorly by his father. Linebeck III spent a lot of time near Link and Zelda because he was desperate to get their treasure. This meant that his son saw a lot of Rinku and Zel and he also got trained in the way of the sword by his relative Jolene III. Linebeck IV and Zel became very good friends and it was because of her that he became a nicer and more trustworthy person than his father. Eventually he fell in love with her. When they were both teenagers he would constantly ask Zel to go on a date with him, Zel kept on refusing, believing that Junior wasn't right for her and because she wanted to stay friends. This was partially because Zelda had warned her daughter about Linebeck and his son. However on her seventeenth birthday, Junior had asked her to marry him in public. Feeling sorry and guilty, Zel agreed to go on a date with him and see how it went. Interestingly enough, she found that she really did like Linebeck Jr. and one day they got married. Linebeck turned out to be a good husband and a great king, however, he was too soft with his father and gave him too much treasure, and named his son Linebeck V out of respect and pity. Unfortunetly, Linebeck IV wasn't any better than his father at raising kids and spoiled his son. That and spending too much time with his grandfather led Linebeck V to be just like the Linebecks before his father. Prince Linebeck was the last one to ever reach the royalty status, as all heirs to the prince's of Hyrule are not regarded as royalty. Linebeck V did, however, go on his own grand adventure just like the original Captain Linebeck himself.

Zel turned out to be a pretty good ruler herself. In her later years she got tougher and more demanding, but also had a sweet nature. Some people like Niko and Zelda often called her "Tetra" or "Tetra reborn" due to her similar personality. When her mother gave her the throne in her old age, Zel also demanded to be called Zelda instead of Zel, and that her mother could have that shortened name. Zelda didn't want to, but her daughter refused to answer to anything but "Zelda" and her mother gave in. Once she realized how soft her husband was and how easily he spoiled their son, she took a firmer grip on raising her daughter and thankfully the new princess Zelda turned out to be a good kid.

Rinku got trained in real swordsmanship and fighting by Alfonzo, Byrne, Russell, and his own father, Link. When he was fourteen, he became a recruit soldier and quickly rose through the ranks. Unfortunately he was very cocky and believed his was invincible. Nobody proved him wrong as the only swordsmen who could easily beat him and do so was Link who pitied his son too much to squash his pride. There was one equally skilled swordsman to Rinku, who Rinku considered a rival, but still thought he was superior to, and that was Linebeck IV. Though they said they were rivals and enemies, they were really good friends. Sadly, Rinku remained immature and cocky for the rest of his life, even when he was an old man. Everyone still liked him though, but this personality kept him from finding a women and love. He became a huge success as his sister's bodyguard in later life.

The story of Link the Hero of Spirits and Zelda the spirited is almost over, but there is still just a bit more to it, the ending of this story and the beginning of another.


	21. Epilogue: The begining of the next story

It had been a hundred years since the last catastrophe had happened in Hyrule. It was night in Whittleton village where an old wizened man approached. He was the oldest person you could imagine. He had wrinkles all over his hands and face; he had short white hair but a large mustache and beard that fell to his waist. He had gentle old eyes that seemed very wise, he wore a white robe and held a wooden staff in one hand, in the other was a bundle of blankets. His name was Link.

Link looked inside the blankets where a small baby slept. He had blond hair, and blue eyes and the pointed ears of a Hylian. Link sighed, this baby was also named Link…or at least he was now and he was proof that the old man's end was near. His purpose was about to be fulfilled. Link was happy and sad about the prospect of death. He knew there was an afterlife and that he would find all of his gone friends there. Link was the oldest man in Hyrule right now, so he had a lot of dead friends. His wife, Zelda was dead. Niko was dead, and so was Alfonzo. Everyone who had been older than Link was dead, except for the Lokomo. So Link was happy about the thought of seeing them again, on the other hand, he had friends and family that he would be leaving behind. Link would dearly miss his son, Rinku and his daughter, Zelda. He would even miss his bratty grandson, Linebeck and he would also miss his granddaughter, another Zelda, though she had taken her mothers old nickname of "Zel". She had just given birth to her daughter that day, which made Link a great-grandfather now; he had gotten a glimpse of the small baby girl before he made his way here with the boy. And another reason Link was sad (though this was the most trivial reason) was because he didn't beat Niko's record age, he had missed by fourteen years. Niko had lived to be a hundred and thirty….

Link walked over to the house of Alfonzo's son, Bonzo, and set the baby down. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled "Link" on it before tucking it into the baby's blankets. Link wondered if this Link would have a relationship with his great granddaughter. After staring for a moment, Link returned to his train and headed to the Tower of Spirits.

As Link stopped the train, he crept to Anjean and Byrne's room. They were both asleep. They now looked like young adults, whereas a hundred years ago they looked like teenagers. Link placed a note in their room and then left. He headed up the staircase to the top of the tower. Link stepped in the last room and headed through a series of floors with the Phantom's help. When he reached the battle ring, he tapped his staff on the floor and a pedestal appeared in the middle of the ring. Link pulled out of his robe, a sword in a sheath. Link pulled the Lokomo sword out and placed it in the pedestal. The pedestal was magic and would only let one worthy of possessing the sword take it. Link tapped the sword and it glowed for a few seconds, and then turned back to normal. He had cast a spell on it.

Link had left a note with Anjean and Byrne explaining this, that the next time a threat rose, a hero would have to scale this tower to retrieve this sword. Link wondered if Byrne, Rinku, or Linebeck V would try and chuckled. Link headed outside of the room and began climbing the tower. When Link reached the top, he tapped the staff twice on the ground. The door leading here closed, and Link knew all the other doors leading to every other section of the tower were closed too. All except the very first door. Suddenly four silver keys appeared in front of Link and scattered to each of the four realms. Four golden keys appeared next, and they flew into the tower. The next hero would have to enter each floor and, once there, reach the rail map room. The gold key would be there. Link had explained this in his letter to Anjean and Byrne. Once they had the golden key, they would have to look for one of the silver keys in one of the four realms. Then they could open the next door and get the next gold key. The hero would have to continue until they had opened the last door and made it to the Lokomo Sword. The gold keys had numbers on them, representing the door they could open. The #1 keys couldn't open the last door.

There was one last thing Link put down on his letter, and Link thought of this as he headed to the altar down a floor in the tower. If the hero had found the Lokomo Sword, they could speak to Link just once. But to do that, they had to go to the sand realm and undo the spell Link had cast on it. Once they did, they would have to return the sword to its pedestal which would open the door leading to the top of the tower. They would then find Link here. Link made his way to the twenty fourth floor and sighed as he sat on the altar. He could feel his life leaving him.

Link saw visions of a young boy dressed in green and with a recruit's hat. He was fourteen and with a very pretty girl who looked just like Link's wife, Zelda. She was his great granddaughter, and the two were asking her uncle Linebeck to use his train for some unknown reason. Link couldn't help but smile as he saw a new secene with Ganondorf. He was facing his descendant and the new hero. She had retrieved the Bow of Light which Link left with his family, and the Hero of Courage had the Lokomo Sword. Link had complete confidence in the two.

"You did it, Link…it's almost time now. I've missed you." Zelda said.

"I missed you two, Zel." Link said, his voice sounding less old and croaky. Zelda's spirit was next to him, in the form of her fourteen year old self. Link's body was turning younger; he was thirty, twenty, fourteen. Link saw a new world that looked remarkably like Hyrule but much roomier and much more beautiful. There was a crowd waiting for him. Everyone he knew from his age in Hyrule and people from even further, he could see Linebeck with his grandfather, Alfonzo with his, The Hero of wWnds with his arm around Tetra who was surrounded by her pirates. Niko was waving happily at Link who waved back; he had never seen Niko look so young.

"Call me, Zelda, OK?" Zelda said.

"What's everyone here for?" Link asked as his earthly body glowed green.

"They are waiting for their king…it's time." Zelda said giving Link a kiss.

"I nearly forgot how nice it is to kiss you, Zelda…" Link said.

"I could never forget." Zelda said. Link sighed; his body was breaking into several glowing green particles and was drifting off. Link said his last words as this happened. The same words of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the first king of Hyrule when he sent Link, the Hero of Winds to find the new Hyrule. The same words as Link, the Hero of Winds, the first king of New Hyrule, as he made the wind blow the Hero of Spirit's cradle to his old friend Niko.

"I have scattered the seeds of the future…"

Alright, story is over. Now just need to add notes.


	22. Notes updated on May 31 2010

**Note: May 31****st**** I added an update on the bottom.**

This is the notes section of the story. I assume you know this, but to be sure, this isn't part of the story. It's more or less just a commentary on it. I will cover my basic feelings for all the stories and a dissection of this one. There will be a thank you and the possible future of this "Spirit Tracks Trilogy." If you aren't interested, feel free to ignore this.

**THE THREE STORIES**

I wrote three stories for "The Spirit Tracks Trilogy" and here are my overall feelings to them all

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SPIRIT TRACKS, THE ORIGINAL:

This was the story I had the most confidence in as it was really just the original with an added bonus. I'm surprised I finished it as quickly as I did and it's as accurate as it is. I usually have a poor memory, so after replaying the game and seeing how accurate it was, I was pleased. I didn't add a notes section on this one because it wasn't my own invention and rather just a fancy remake. To be honest, I used this as filler so I could brainstorm some more on Spirit Tracks: The final chapter.

SPIRIT TRACKS SEQUEL:

This one is my favorite. The reason why is because all the ideas were so fresh for me and original and everything seemed to fit in nicely. This one also got the most reviews. But here is where I must share guilty secret with you all. If you kept up with me since this beginning (this was actually my first fanfic) then you remember that I did not update daily on this one. The reason why is because I refused to until someone sent me at least one review for my already released chapter. That's why I felt like I really had to thank zeldamaster456 and TeenGamer for sending me a review for every chapter. I got over this in my other fanfictions though.

SPIRIT TRACKS: THE FINAL CHAPTER.

Now I don't hate this story or anything, but it felt very uncomfortable to write. I was introducing 2 OC's and Varo (who I can't tell if he is a OC or not) and I was putting sex in the story. Also with the other two stories, I got to introduce Link and Zelda as a couple and slowly bring up fluffy ideas into a continuous build up. Here there was only so much fluff I could put into until it got boring and seeing how they have sex in chapter five, I had that feeling that "We've done it all, there's nothing new" kind of thing. I also don't know a lot about babies and I was putting a baby in the story. Also, I seem to have this "curse" where I seem to only be able to write a little over 20 chapters and the plot didn't come until chapter 10. It's much more liked than I thought it would be though, so that's good, but it's still kinda short….Another thing that irks me is how predictable it is. Varo has a point…I mean I felt like I had to make the characters stupider than they are just so I didn't give away the plot!

**CHAPTER ONE: The King and Queen of Hyrule**

Hmm, I liked the introduction I gave on this first chapter, 2nd person seems much better than the "Author Notes" I did before. In fact I think I might one day rewrite Spirit Tracks Sequel to change the author's notes into 2nd person. You know what…I just realized I freaking killed Teacher in this story! Damn it! I had him appear for several chapters and then he dies, except for one reference! Anyway, yeah, I rushed the romance and had little pacing. I kinda needed to as I needed them to have a kid before I could start the plot, but it was still annoying to rush it.

**CHAPTER TWO: Dancing**

I don't know why, but I had some fun putting down the dance couples, even if they were random. I tried to get that "first dance" romance theme in the chapter but I can't say for sure if I pulled it off. I don't go to dances, as I find it boring so I wouldn't know what it's like. Ha I love how I conveniently make it so they sleep together and screw their brains out all night if they wanted.

**CHAPTER THREE: Aboda Village**

You know you make the plot and story too predictable when one of you readers out and says "Oooh, I get it! This is going to happen, then this, then this, then this!" Linkandzel sent a review for this chapter and the bloody genius asked me if the villain was going to be Dark Link or an OC…well you know how that turned out. I also got my first negative review on a fanfiction, but I don't mind, I was expecting more of this, really. Anyway, yeah, I can't put pacing in my story to save my life. Three chapters and our sly hero, Link, is already getting busy with Zelda even if he hasn't stolen her virginity. You know something funny, I wrote this and I can't even tell if Link placed mud in Zelda's swimsuit for fun or to see if he could check out her ass.

**CHAPTER FOUR: Peeping**

You know how some writers use experience in their own lives to write a story? Well I did right here. There was this time when I was sleeping over with my friend (who was a girl and that I really liked) and since there was only one bed and she wanted to be nice, she suggested we sleep together. She's the type of girl who likes cuddling with her friends, and it wasn't long before I got a boner. Except, unlike Zelda, she was awake. She made no comment though and I hope she didn't notice. She did seem to find it weird that I want to stuff a bunch of blankets between us before I continued cuddling with her. Anyway Link's belief of "What you don't know won't hurt you" came from me, that's something I believe. After rereading this, I gotta say, I suck at detail and description.

**CHAPTER FIVE: Home Alone**

You know, I was watching Home Alone when I was thinking of names, and I don't know what made me think this was a good idea…oh well. Once again, I feel the sex came pretty early. Of course, I needed this to happen quickly otherwise I couldn't progress to the plot…but still. Anyway I used some un-Zeldaish words as zeldamaster456 pointed out, and I agree, but I wanted to use different words so I wouldn't be repetitive, and I told myself that I had already crossed the un-Zeldaish line with the sex, hell I think I crossed it in chapter one where Link started ogling Zelda's breasts. I kept Zelda from giving Link a blow job; I didn't very much like the idea of Link and Zelda doing that for some reason. Maybe it's because part of myself is in my Link character and I'm not too fond of them either. I mean they are arousing and fun…but as "Link" said, there's something wrong about having a beautiful girl you love, sucking your ugly dick.

**CHAPTER SIX: Surprise**

Link you sly dog…geez, I sure made him reckless in this chapter, eh? My sister thought I was making a Forest Gump reference when Zelda said "Run, Link, run!" …but I wasn't, it was just a bad choice of words, I suppose. I said in my last set of notes that due to a suggestion I considered making Anjean and Byrne as a couple, but rejected the idea. I addressed it here. Despite this title, it felt like everything but surprise. I made it so obvious what was going on…

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Sledding**

Yay, bloody filler! …But seriously, I needed more of this in the plot. Wow…just reread this and the first sentence says "As is turned out, Zelda _was _pregnant." …my first reaction is "No shit, Sherlock!" man you guys are too soft on me, if anyone else had written this I would have put that on my review…OK, maybe not, but…oh, never mind. Anyway, I took the idea of sledding from one of my previous fanfiction as you may remember. All in all, this chapter had very little to do with the story, although it did put an end to cliché "I won't make a good dad" thing I _had _to introduce since Link and Zelda were orphans…

Does anyone relate to Link and I when Zelda kissed him on the cheek? For some reason, I sometimes blush a bit when a girl kisses me on the cheek out of the blue, even after I had already made out with her and other stuff…

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Rinku**

I have no clue what it's like to be a pregnant women, getting close to birth so I guessed….What do you do when your characters have had sex in chapter five and you have at least fifteen chapters to go? Oh, that's right; you make them have sex in different situations. I just love how original I am….

I have never seen a women give birth so I don't know if I was (and I hope I'm not) accurate. I was considering on switching names with Rinku and Varo. Rinku is the Japanese way to spell "Link" and Varo is Link's dark side. However, in the end I decided not to. Varo seemed like a much more evil, sinister name and fit a villain better.

**CHAPTER NINE: Kidnapping**

3rd chapter in a row without a review ='(…yes I am a whiny little brat. Speaking of little brats, I don't know much about babies, so I used my own babyhood for this. Apparently I rarely ever cried and my mom said I refused to crawl and that I started walking before crawling, using ledges and such to help. Apparently there was a brief period of time I even used a walking stick to help me before I had completely mastered it. Although some of it I took from my sister's babyhood. She didn't like drinking normal milk for a long while either. She also had a habit of making out with people. I didn't have a dad though, so I had to help my mom take care of my sister, and like Link, I refused to help with diapers…in my defense I was a little kid. Although, I would probably run now, even if it was my own kid….Gee, this story looks so rushed! I mean no sooner do I introduce Rinku, then I have him captured!

**CHAPTER TEN: Rescue**

Well I introduced two or three OC's here…so I felt nervous. Some of our readers figured out that Varo was Dark Link as soon as this chapter appeared. I guess it was pretty obvious with Link wondering if his dark side would appear while he lay awake at night, but in this case, it's not like I was trying to hide it from the audience. By the way…Zeri means "Jelly" in Japanese. Apparently it was obvious King Bulbin was going to rape her…I considered not doing it and changing it into something else, you see in the beginning I planned for King Bulbin to actually have sex with her but couldn't do it. That creature is just too disgusting…in the end, as you see, I just lowered the rape a bit. I probably didn't explain it well, but I pictured Varo to look like Toon Dark Link from Super Smash Brothers Brawl except with lighter skin (still darker than Link's) and darker hair (still lighter than Link's).

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Varo**

To be honest, the main reason I gave Dark Link the name Varo was so it wouldn't be so confusing as to who I was referring to. I could have called him Dark Link, but I wanted the reader to see his side of the argument about him being the "Light Side" and that would be hard if I kept on calling him Dark Link. I decided he would have magical powers so it wouldn't look to one sided for the hero, as Link has Zelda to help him. I decided to make some conflict by bringing in Tetra's character. Although, I doubt I made it convincing or troubling for anyone who played Wind Waker or Phantom Hourglass.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Zeri's attack**

My cousin pointed out that she thought my character Wakumaru was a lot like Byrne. I discussed the plot with her before putting it on paper…or computer, rather. So to add more conflict, I had Byrne explain Wakumaru's side of the story more. I planned to have Link and Zelda go on the boat ride earlier but I didn't get around to it. I also gave Linebeck a son because I'm pretty damn sure some Linebeck fans would be pissed if his line didn't live on, ha ha ha. Although I never foresaw myself giving him a bigger role right before the epilogue. I also decided to develop Byrne a little more just for the heck of it. My god, Zeri nearly broke the fourth wall when he said his clones were for references sake…nearly.

"I renamed each form for references sake."

My sister annoys me by calling Geri Gary and calling Peri Perry. Oh well…

I brought Togoron back. People seemed to like him in my first fanfic, so I thought "What the hell." And had him play a lead role in the fight.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The 2****nd**** attack**

I won't lie, that name was made up at the last minute because I had forgotten to update and was in a hurry. Now I won't mention names, but _somebody _said I focused a lot on romance during the first half and a lot on adventure during the second…for now we'll just call him That Guy…ha ha ha! Anyway, he was absolutely correct and I'm a little peeved at it to tell you the truth. Sadly, when he wrote this bit of constructive criticism I already finished the story, which leads me to another confession. I stayed several chapters ahead so I could update daily for sure. As Super Mario Galaxy 2 came out, I wanted to finish this story. I had the whole story written on written on paper, so don't worry yourselves and think I skipped some parts of it or rushed the story (the story was just rushed…) but I was more determined to finish the chapters. In fact I had released chapter thirteen the same day I started writing this. I wanted to finish this, because I refused to even look at SMG2 until I was done, I couldn't trust myself. I feared I would get absorbed in the game and not finish the story, so I held off. Once I'm done with this, I'm going to get it!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ChuChus and Predictions**

I was rewatching Yugioh the abridged series just recently and saw the episode where Joey's duel disk is stolen and Yugi's grandpa asks "Why are we randomly hanging out?" to Tristin and Tea…that's how I feel about the opening scene here with Link, Zelda, Anjean, Byrne, Alfonzo, and Russel all sitting down at a table. Yeah…Zeri's weakness feels like it was just brought out of the blue. Maybe that's just my opinion though….So who here loves generic random sex? I DOO! Ha ha ha, but seriously I don't know where I brought that from, maybe it's because it had been a long time since Rinku came. Although, I guess this could have been the part where Zelda gets pregnant with Zel…poor Varo…he turns into a pregnant women…ha ha ha! Anyway since I was nearly finished with the notes when I got to this part, I decided I would release three chapters a day from here. The reason I only did three though is because I wanted add suspense…sorry.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEEN: The Truth**

Wow Varo sounds pretty badass in this chapter…ha ha ha. Yeah, "The Truth" about Tetra seemed to come generically and out of the blue…it wasn't nearly as dramatic as I hoped. Oh well. Man I am uninventive with names, third time I've used Waku in a name…oh well, I guess they are related and it could be a tradition…

Oh and if you were wondering, no turning into a black ChuChu does not make Zeri stronger. It's just his "true form" or rather the small bit of black ChuChu is. I just had him turn into this form for the dramatic effect.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Dark Link**

Gee, looking back at this fight I think I kinda stole it from Jahalla (or w/e) from Wind Waker. You beat the main body, kill the small bodies, then beat the main body and repeat until he's dead…I even use light as the final weapon. If you're wondering how the hell I got the idea that goo can spill out from stone, it's because I played Wind Waker and got Chu jelly after I destroyed a Dark ChuChu made of stone. I was going to have another part of the battle where Zeri flees into his lab and fuses with all the other ChuChus, turning into a giant ChuChu, but I scraped it. I'm pretty sure nobody was the least surprised by Varo's little rant. Man, I feel like I stole from the real Spirit Tracks when I had him take Zelda's body though…

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Nightmare**

My sister didn't like this chapter. She said Link was way too emo for her tastes. She did like the end though, the part where Varo comes in as Zelda and etc. What do you think?

I fail at OC's…they live for seven chapters and are never mentioned again. Urgh…

Damn, I just realized I practically stole the Force Choke from starwars. My only defense is that Varo didn't actually choke him…

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Return of old heroes**

Wow I completely ripped of the battle from Spirit Tracks Sequel…no seriously, the exact bloody same thing happens! Link and the enemy fight…the bad guy is badass…he powers up even MORE…all the people in Hyrule and the old heroes save the day…wtf, how did I miss this when I wrote it? I suck, I'm sorry guys.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Light vs Darkness**

I don't know what I was smoking when I came up with the whole "Link's mind" idea. My sister hated it…although my cousin oddly enough liked it. Did anyone find this chapter confusing as hell? If so, feel free to ask questions. Also I originally planned for Zelda to conquer her fear of rats in Spirit Tracks Sequel…but I forgot.

**CHAPTER TWENTY: The Final Chapter**

That's a bloody misleading name…oh well. I had trouble with this one. I felt like I needed to do two things. I needed to make a nice end to this and let everyone know Link and Zelda had a family and ect and put all worries to ease, but I needed to introduce it somehow. I thought it was a little corny, though, when Link and Zelda remark on how they haven't had an adventure for awhile. My sister and cousin helped me come up with what we have here. I heard this complaint from them, and I will probably hear it from you if someone hasn't already reviewed about it. The complaint is that I didn't put down Link and Zelda's wedding.

I wanted to, and I planned to do it when I wrote the basic plot down, but I changed my mind when it came to the actual story. You see, I have never been to a wedding and have no clue how they work, so I knew I could only screw this up. There's going to be a bit more commentary on this at the end of the notes section.

**Epilogue: The beginning of the next story**

You might think I meant to put down Aboda Village instead of Whittleton, but I didn't. I figured the heroes couldn't always come from the same village. You may have noticed I also set the next story up as a dungeon format, it seemed like the kind of thing Nintendo would do and I'm trying to make this realistic. As for the "next story" and what I will do with that…well, read the end of the notes and you'll see.

**THANK YOU**

I would like to thank everyone for reading my fanfiction(s), and I would like to give a special thank you to everyone who ever reviewed one of my stories. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have given up. So…

Thank you, zeldamaster456

Thank you, henry baggiolin

Thank you, Monica

Thank you, Teengamer

Thank you, Draconic

Thank you, April

Thank you, ZeldaFanMan7

Thank you, Vincent Stevens

Thank you, silent romantic

Thank you, Lilah Anderson

Thank you, Zelda Fan

Thank you, Galadriadhar

Thank you, Blackhawksniper

Thank you, Alice89T

Thank you, ?

Thank you, Raishou

Thank you, SSBB1fangirl

Thank you, WritersBlock XD

Thank you, Linkandzel

Thank you, TheNew21stGenerationHairstyle

Thank you, BoshiBasher555

Thank you, Ketgirl1992

Thank you, christian

Thank you, That Guy

Thank you, JakeCrusher

Thank you, HighCentaur-LordChironIII

And Thank you to anyone who reviews my stories after this is posted.

I love you all! =D lol

Urgh…I sounded like Beedle back there…oh wait, hang on…I just realized. I forgot to put him in my fanfiction…oh well.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

Just going to let you know now: I am NOT continuing the series. But you see, this is part of the Final Chapter and Epilogue I left out of the dissection. My sister hated it seeing Link grow old…or rather reading about it. My cousin liked the ending and said she might continue the story if it was OK with me. She said she's not sure whether she will or not though, and if she does it might either be about the stuff I left out (the wedding, Link and Zelda's later life, etc) or it might be about the new Link and Zelda. She wants to post it on DeviantArt. I said it's OK if she does

So here's the thing. If anyone reads this and wants to continue off it for some reason, be my guest. I doubt it will happen, but still….You don't need to ask me or anything, just go for it. I only ask that you don't completely contradict something else I already have in the story. Also I would appreciate it if you told me you were doing this. I'm not going to monitor you or tell you what not to do; it's just a point of interest for me. If my cousin or anyone else does decide to do this, I will share it on my profile, and might consider editing the story to advertise the others.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story…it's kind of sad to say goodbye, really. I know I'm not the best writer, but at least I'm consistent and managed to finish what I started.

I'm done writing fanfiction for now, I doubt forever, but I'm taking a break, a real break. I have nothing to write about. I may write more in the future but it may not be Zelda. When I get the inspiration to write one I probably will but for now I'm done. Hopefully YOU will keep up the Zelda fanfics if you're a writer, particularly ST fanfics as were a bit short on those. I will update my profile if I'm considering writing anything new or (as mentioned) someone continues this fanfiction. Good bye, and hopefully we will meet again!

**UPDATE: Copy and Paste of the update on my profile**

(May 31st 2010): I know this might shock a lot of you, but I'm actually considering writing ANOTHER fanfiction. If you haven't read Spirit Tracks: the final chapter, then let me warn you that this update contains spoilers and there's no need to rush and read it. You will have time to vote. Alright well remember when I said my cousin was looking for ideas? Well she asked for some help, and I was starting to present most of the ideas for the story. They were very basic, the basic plot line and character personalities. I ended up giving most of the ideas and she said I should write it. I said no, but continued helping her with ideas. After awhile we got really into it and she asked me to consider writing it. Well I considered it and I'm not sure. This is the story of the new heroes mentioned in the epilogue of the Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter. I'm hesitant because this is unlike anything I have ever written. Every fanfiction I have written was Zelda (TP and ST). You see, when I wrote these I already had several developed and undeveloped characters at my disposal and an already present story, I was just building off it or (in The Legend of Spirit Tracks, the original's case) copying and adding depth to it. I have very little of that here as it's 100 years after ST and 95% of my characters would be OC. I'm not a big fan of OC either, yet at the same time it seems that there are people who wanted me to continue the series and I'm starting to get a good plot down, a less awkward one than my last. I'm doubtful that I will ever do it, but depending on what I get on my poll (and more importantly, any personal PM's I receive) I could be persuaded to do it. So tell me...do you want me to write this story which will be Zelda themed but with 95% (or more simply a lot) of OC's in it? Or would you rather me leave the series as it is? If I DO write this, then be warned I doubt it will be any time soon. Also I'm going to add the last two parts of Spirit Tracks: The Final Chapter to Spirit Tracks Sequel as well. This way people who don't like M ratings can enjoy the series to it's fullness.


End file.
